


Maybe I don't hate you?

by teenagedirtbag28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Captain louis, Fluff, Frat Boy Louis, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I tried using humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Louis, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Louis, University, also shawn and niall, but not really, face fucking, frat house, harry hates louis, harry likes petnames, harry takes pictures, kinda funny idk, louis’ only baby is harry, mutural feeling with Louis, of the footie team, painted nails harry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag28/pseuds/teenagedirtbag28
Summary: “Louis, that is your name right?”“No it’s David.”Harry and Louis are in university where Louis is the captain of the football team and Harry loves taking pictures. All is great expect when they meet, they instantly hate eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen mate you've got to calm down, how hard can taking pictures be?" Niall asks annoyed from his position on my bed as he plays catch with a random small American football. 

"Niall, you don't understand this is a test that will determine if I'm good enough to pursue this career!" I whine tugging at my hair which has grown quite long, my curls not as bouncy due to my frustration making me pull on them. 

Niall looks over at me shaking his head "Harry you're a bloody idiot you're more than good enough your pictures are amazing!" 

Niall always knows how to cheer me up, "And I know you're not gonna believe me because I'm your friend, but just one thing I never lie to you remember that time you thought dating Brad was a good idea and I told you he was a total prick?" 

"Yes Niall I remember the Brad prediction." Brad was a total prick he was self centered, and a jock who was so deep into the closet, and fucked other girls while claiming I was his only one. 

"I'm sorry for bringing that up but you can't say I've ever lied I always know what's right for you H, and I believe your pictures are amazing and are gonna make it big." Niall throws himself on me from where I'm sitting at my desk on my desk chair. He wraps his arms around me squeezing me tightly. 

"Now go take some money making pictures and show your professor who's running this place yeah?" Niall cheers and I can't help but smile brightly and feel so much love for my best friend. 

Niall and I met in year 2 he had just moved from Ireland. His accent was thick and his cheeks were a bright red while his blonde hair hung a bit over his blue eyes. I didn't have much friends at the time, maybe only one and that was our teacher. He approached me on the playground, wasn't anything heroic or special all he did was offer me a cookie and some company and then we just clicked and became the best of friends. 

We got into the same University in London which only made our friendship stronger, since we only had each other in the beginning of the semester. 

"You're right! I'm gonna go take some pictures right now." I say pushing Niall off me and he groans before I stand up to collect my equipment. 

"Also you're coming out with Liam and I meet us at the usual bar once you're done with the pictures, later H." Niall says before leaving my dorm room. I groan not that I don't love Li and Ni but I don't really enjoy going down to the bar and being surrounded by alcoholics. 

I've never really enjoyed the bar or any bar but, I especially didn't like the bar down by our dorms but Niall had made it our designated hangout place. I grab my equipment and go down to the central place next to our university. 

As I'm strolling down the place there seems to be a handful of students out here. There all mostly on the lawn with their friends or in their own world. I choose to settle down by a tree to set up my camera.

I take a few pictures of anything that catches my eye, looking for anything that would be good enough to photograph. I will probably have to leave campus for that. 

Suddenly as I'm scrolling through my pictures, a ball comes flying out of nowhere and hits me right on my side.The impact causes me to drop my camera. Dammit I knew I should've put on my camera strap.

I pick my camera up immediately making sure nothings broken. I place it down in my bag and grab the footie ball. I rub my side in pain, as I look around for the twat who did it. Then that's when I see him.

"Oi!!, I'm so sorry mate I tried kicking it over to me mate, didn't mean to hit you.. are you okay?" He's beautiful with his messy brown fringe, golden tan skin, and eyes a deeper shade of blue than the ocean. 

He's standing a few feet in front of me looking worried, "Oh yeah I'm um fine yeah." I struggle to finish my sentence and he smirks. 

"Well maybe you should pay attention to what's happening around you, next time." He says smirking while looking down at my camera. 

"What? I should pay attention?" I never was someone to get easily frustrated when someone made an annoying remark but my bloods boiling, "You're the one who hit me with a ball! Not to mention you almost broke my bloody camera!" He's still smirking while he looks me up and down and for fucks sake why is he gorgeous. 

"Okay curly cool it, I'm sorry for that remark now may I get my ball back?" The boy says looking at the ball in my arms. I smirk as I get an idea. 

Oh he wants his ball well he's gonna get it, "Here go get it!" I say before throwing the ball feeling smug...until it hits him right in the face. I forgot I had the ultimate worse aim. 

"Bloody hell!!" He yells in pain and I hurry to apologize, "Oh my god! I'm so fucking sorry, I honestly did not mean to do that I just wanted to throw it away from us." 

The blue eyed boy has a hand over his nose glaring at me, his eyes teary from the impact of the ball. Suddenly there's blood running down his hand and I almost scream. 

"Jesus, I'm so sorry I felt terrible already and now you're bleeding!" I say and he looks at his hand before groaning. 

"I have a tournament to play, you better have not broken it!" He looks angry and then there's a tall lad next to him. He's wearing the same jersey kit as the blue eyed boy. 

Who are these boys and why are they insanely attractive? His dark colored hair is in a quiff, his skin is a light tan color,and his eyes are a hazel color. 

He looks at me and back at Louis before speaking looking concerned, "Louis mate what's happen to you?" Louis just looks at me glaring once again. So I guess this "Louis" guy won't fuck me now. Not that I want him to anymore now he can fuck off with his mean attitude. 

"Oh Zayn thank god you're here and you can ask this twat he's the one who hit me!" Louis says harshly and I quickly disagree, "No it was an accidental hit! I meant to throw it over him.. I just suck at throwing.." Louis laughs mockingly at my statement. 

"That's a lie you used my face as your target you meant to hit me!" Louis pouts 

"I did not!" I whine and Louis keeps claiming I did and it goes back and forth before Zayn speaks up, "Okay kids settle down! We have to get Louis to the nurse his nose is still bleeding you can fight later." 

"Oh fuck I forgot about your nose I'm still sorry although you're a total dick I'll help you down to the nurse." I say quickly and Louis groans again before letting Zayn and I walk him to the nurses office. 

"Hey what's your name?" Zayn suddenly asks me as we were walking down to the nurses. 

"Styles..Harry Styles." I say feeling a bit like James Bond and he nods before speaking, "Nice to meet you mate, I'm Zayn Malik." I give him a smile and Louis groans. 

"Did you just quote James Bond? Also Zayn what the fuck Harry here hits me with a ball and you're becoming his friend?" Zayn rolls his eyes and looks at me apologizing with his eyes. 

"Louis, that is your name right?" I ask him and he looks at me briefly, "No it's David." Louis says rolling his eyes. 

"Well David, please stop accusing me of purposely trying to hit you it was a total accident." I plea and Louis mocks me by saying, "Total accident" in a whiny voice. 

"Alright Louis stop being a prick we're here the nurse can check it out, Harry I think it's best if you go now, and I'm sorry about him he's usually not this much of a twat." Zayn says as we reach the nurses office. 

"Louis I'm still really sorry I hope nothing is seriously wrong and Zayn thank you for not being a prick unlike you're friend." I smile at Zayn before Louis walks near me inches away from my face as I back up into the wall. He slightly pushes me into the wall and wow for someone who's shorter than me he's quite  imitating.

"Listen Harold, you should watch what you're doing next time and try not to get aggressive when someone accidentally hurts you, maybe try using your words instead of actions." He practically growls. I look up at his blue eyes which are so amazing up close. His lips look so kissable with his slight stubble and, wait no I absolutely hate him. 

"Take your own advice." I say as I push him away with my hand on his chest. Louis looks me up and down with those blue eyes, "Watch your back Styles." is all he says before he walks into the nurses office Zayn gives me a sympathetic smile and a wave before following Louis. 

God I hated Louis trying to scare me with empty threats I never wanted to see his dumb face again. 

I should've known this was not the last time I would encounter Louis or maybe David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to chapter one, sorry for any mistakes I’m not the best writer but hopefully it’s good. X


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall never stops laughing.

"And the twat has the audacity to tell me I should pay attention to my surroundings!" Niall laughs and Liam gasps, "He was the one who hit me and almost broke my bloody camera." 

It was around seven at night when I had meet up with Niall and Liam at the bar. I couldn't help but rant to them what had happen between Louis and I earlier today. 

"What did you say?" Liam asks and Niall nods wanting to know as well. 

"Well I told him exactly that, and he said sorry asked for his ball back; which I had in my arms.. and well I don't always have the best ideas." I say shyly and Niall and Liam lean in closer clearly interested in what happened, "I kinda thought I'll throw the ball over his head and far away from us so he would have to go get it.. but I kinda hit him in the face and made him bleed." 

Niall throws his head back in laughter and Liam is also laughing but not as obnoxiously as Niall, "Oh god H you're killing me, so does the lad hate you?" Niall says after catching his breath. 

"I'm pretty sure he does but it's okay it's mutual, total twat he is." I sigh remembering the look in Louis' eyes when he had threaten me to watch my back. Those eyes he's a total twat, but he's got pretty eyes and maybe a pretty face. 

Niall and Liam are talking between each other probably noticing I was spaced off. "What lectures do you lads have tomorrow?" Liam asks us. 

"I've got English, Algebra, and then my Photography class. Which the professor gets to decide if you stay in that class based on the pictures you bring in, I'm stressing over it." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Niall immediately groans and Liam places a hand on my shoulder. 

"Fuck off Styles, I thought I had fixed this in the morning!" Niall says frustrated and Liam gives him a look while rubbing my shoulder. 

"H, you've got this I've seen your pictures they're great don't even stress just show him the ones you took when we went down to visit your mum." Liam says smiling at me and Niall agreed but rolls his eyes nonetheless. 

"Or you take a picture of yourself making your frog face, and name it exotic frog from Spain." Niall jokes finding himself hilarious and laughing so hard he almost cries. 

Liam and I blink. 

"You could use some time in Spain maybe you'll get slightly tan?" I snap back and Liam laughs agreeing as Niall flips me off. 

"That wasn't very nice Harry, also we've got English together so get ready for me to get you in tons of trouble." Niall says smirking evilly at me. 

"No Niall, I almost got kicked out of our last semester Algerba class because you couldn't stop laughing, and blamed me for making a ‘terrible joke’ which was nothing but good by the way!" I whine and Liam and Niall roll their eyes. 

"You're jokes are hideous and should be kept away from society." Niall says and I pout, " I don't need this emotional abuse, I'm gonna go grab another drink be right back." I leave our table to head to the bar. 

I grab my drink and walk away rapidly trying to avoid some older guy who was eyeing me up. When I reach the table I almost drop my drink.  
Louis and Zayn are sitting at our table talking to Liam and Niall. 

"Oh Harry you're back!" Liam cheers, "This is Louis and Zayn." Louis makes eye contact with me before glaring at me and Zayn laughs. 

"Nice to see you again Harry." Zayn smiles and Liam looks confused. 

"You know Harry?" Liam asks as I decide to finally take a sit Louis's eyes still on me. "Well he accidentally hit Louis in the face today, which is why he's got that bruise on his nose." I look at Louis and surely enough there's a light purple bruise on his nose. 

I immediately feel bad and gasp but Louis beats me to speak, "It was not an accident you're mate here is violent!" Louis claims and Niall laughs (when does he not). 

"Harry violent oh mate that's not at all true, I remember he cried for a week straight after accidentally running over a small bird." Niall continues to laugh before explaining what had happen, "I'll tell you lads the story, so Harry and I were on our way to asda. So as we back out of the driveway a loud squawk is heard and his back wheel bumps over something. Harry pulls back in and quickly gets out of the car." Louis eyes are back on me as Niall tells his story looking smug and I roll my eyes at him before listening to Niall again. 

"He sees the dead bird along with the blood and practically screams bloody murder, I hurry out of the car thinking something terrible had happened. Turns out it was just a small bird and Harry starts sobbing on the spot, claiming he's gonna turn himself into the police for murder. He actually almost called the police and I had to stop him. He cried that entire week about how the bird pollution will raise all hell and come after him, for killing one of their kind." Everyone at the table is laughing, even Louis is chuckling and I groan. 

"Niall why do you like to embarrass me and remind me of my murder story." I face palm and Niall just smiles. 

"That's what I do best." He smiles proudly and I glare at him, "Oh also Lewis, I didn't hit you on purpose it was an accident!" Louis looks at me with disgust. 

"Did you just fucking call me Lewis mate?" He growls and I nod, "Is that not your name?" Zayn is laughing next to him and Louis looks like he's gonna murder both of us.

"No it's not it's Louis, it's okay you can remember it next time Harold." Louis smirks at me as he emphasizes the name Harold. We're both glaring at each other before Niall speaks up. 

"Call him Harriet he hates it more than Harold since, some girl named Harriet stole his 'boyfriend'." Niall says smugly to Louis, and Louis looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Niall for fucks sake stop helping the lad you're suppose to be my mate!" I pout and Niall laughs as Louis gives him a high five. 

"Sorry Haz, but Louis here gets my sense of humor. It’s fun having someone else who isn't as nice as you and Liam." Niall says rolling his eyes and Liam makes an offended face. 

"We'll I guess you and Louis will hit it off since you both seem to be dickheads." I say and they both laugh. I ignore them and speak to the more decent people on the left side of the table. 

"So ignoring them, Zayn how did you met Liam and Niall?" Liam smiles big at Zayn blushing a little bit and stares at him intently. 

"Well Liam and I are well.. seeing each other we met at the coffee story down by the library and we just kinda hit it off. We've only gone on a couple dates; we want to get to know each other. I met Niall when I went over to Liam's place and he was there. Almost fought him thinking he was Liam's side because I caught them in the middle of a wrestling match, which looked more like Liam straddling Niall and they looked sweaty. " Zayn finishes with a blush and Liam is giggling. 

I'm surprised Liam hasn't said anything about Zayn but we haven't really spoke all summer, since he stayed on campus while Niall and I went home. I can definitely see the chemistry between Zayn and Liam from the look in their eyes. I look at their arms which are close together, which means their holding hands underneath the table. I feel extremely happy for Liam, but also sad that I don't have something like that. 

"Well I've got to get going nice seeing you lads but I need my beauty sleep, Haz need a ride?" Niall says and I nod getting up and saying my goodbyes to Zayn and Liam. 

I turn to see Louis talking to Niall. "Oh no problem mate, I can drop you off." Niall says and I internally groan. 

"Alright thanks mate! Bye you sickening love birds." Louis says before getting out of his seat and we both follow Niall out. 

Louis looks at me before speaking, "Okay Harriet I call shot gun and don't fight me on it, you almost broke my nose therefore you owe me." 

"No way I'm not riding in the back of Niall's car there's tons of wrappers and most likely mold back there!" I complain and Louis rolls his eyes before standing in front of me. 

"Okay only one way to settle this then.. beat you there!" Louis says before pushing me and running off, I land on bum thankfully not to hard but still painful I gasp before yelling, "Ouch that hurt!" I start chasing after him and Niall laughs loudly behind us. 

Louis laughs before speeding up, man for someone as short as him he does run fast. Louis reaches the car before me and fist pumps in triumph. 

He tries opening the door but Niall keeps it locked. "Niall open it please." Louis pleads to Niall from a distance as Niall gets closer to us. 

"Nope, you're both going in the back I run an equal community not a dictatorship." Niall proudly states and Louis and I both groan in annoyance as we wait for him to reach his car. 

"Hey you prick you pushed me onto the ground." I speak to Louis and he turns to look at me with a displeased look. 

"Look Harold you totally deserved that after what you did this morning.” I pout as Niall unlocks his car. Louis opens the back door and immediately sees all the fast food wrappers, which some were left with small pieces of food. 

“Dickheads go first.” I say proudly to Louis as he looks at me in disgust before smirking. 

“Oh thank you for volunteering. I wasn’t about to go first, go on then.” He keeps smirking while moving away from the door to allow me to get it. I gasp feeling offended and hear Niall laughing from inside the car. I refrain from fighting Louis on the spot but give him the finger as I get in the car. 

I move all the trash in Niall’s car to Louis side and smile before sitting down. “Sorry about the mess mates I really need to clean my car, just haven’t gotten around to it.” Niall gives me an innocent look as Louis gets in. 

The grimace on his face makes me laugh and he rolls his eyes at me, “Anyway Niall what lectures you got tomorrow?” Louis asks ignoring me. 

“I’ve got English , some history class, and then Algebra. What about you?” Niall suddenly has crips in his mouth and why am I surprised. 

“Oi great we’ve got English together!” Louis cheers and I wanna die. 

“Really? Harry here has it with us too we’re gonna be a great trio.” Niall says smiling big while Louis looks me up and down in that way that makes me shiver, but smiles mischievously at me. 

“Oh Harold, you’re in for a great time.” Louis keeps that mischievous smile on his face and squeezes my thigh and I can’t help it when my breath hitches. 

He just smirks before removing his hand and turning around back to talk to Niall. I feel my face heating up and I have to remind myself that even though Louis is beautiful, he’s a prick who hates me and the feeling has to be mutual. I was not looking forward to English or seeing Louis almost every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited to write the next chapters hopefully I don’t lose my movation. Also if you want to you can comment below and suggest what I should add to the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn makes an appearance

Getting ready for English was more me getting mentally prepared to put up with Niall and Louis. 

I walked in after a few seconds of deep breathes. Niall was in the second to last table sitting next to some boy I have never seen before. 

What the hell Niall was suppose to save me a seat? I give him a look that states that and he just waves me over to him. 

"Hey H, I saved you that table behind us." He says smiling before I look over at the boy sitting next to him. He's quite attractive with slight curly brown hair pushed back, and he was quite pale (not as pale as Niall but pale) which made his lips a pretty pink. 

He smiles at me before Niall gasps "Oh right you two don't know each other! Harry this is Shawn, Shawn this is Harry." Shawn sticks out his hand waiting for me to shake his hand. 

I shake his hand giving him a big smile before Niall keeps speaking, "I met Shawn at Starbucks he just moved here from Canada! So he's a proper nice lad." Niall stereotypes and I laugh and Shawn joins. 

I take a sit behind them organizing my materials when Louis walks in dressed in a white tee, black skinnies, and vans. 

He smiles at Niall as he approaches him before seeing Shawn and looking at me. He sighs but takes a sit next to me. 

"Hey I was saving that sit for someone!" I really wasn't just wanted him to leave. Niall and Shawn turn around facing us. Niall gives me a confused look. 

"Oh well sorry guess they'll have to find somewhere else to sit. I got here first and I would've sat next to Niall but obviously that seat was taken." He looks up at Niall and Shawn and Shawn speaks up, 

"Oh I don't mind changing seats with you." He says and I smile at him he really is a nice lad. He smiles back at me and then at Louis who looks between us. 

"Nah mate it's fine Harry's fake friend will just have to sit somewhere else." He looks annoyed with me. I have no idea what I did besides try to lie to him, so okay maybe I did do something. 

The professor walks in and introduces himself before going over the syllabus. Beside me Louis is not paying attention and drawing random shit in his notebook. He looks at me before drawing a tic tac toe game. He jots down an X before gesturing for me to go. 

I roll my eyes but place down an O anyway. The game keeps going until Louis suddenly erases one of my O's and replaces it with an X. "What the hell? That's not even legal that's cheating!" I whisper yell and Louis just smiles. 

"Sore loser." He says in a voice that makes me wanna punch him. I glare at him, "Can't be a sore loser when the winner cheated!" I say maybe a little too loud as Niall turns to look at us. 

"Harry quite down." Niall says in a serious tone  really loud obviously teasing and Louis snickers beside me. I feel angry and irritated with both of them. 

Shawn gives me a sympathetic smile and I can't help but smile reassuringly back. Louis suddenly nudges me, "When you're done eye fucking Niall's table mate would you mind letting me use a pencil my erasers out." 

"I wasn't eye fucking him and could you at least say please you arsehole." He just shrugs and grabs one of my pencils off of my notebook. I glare at him but he keeps his eyes on his notebook still drawing random stuff. 

After about ten minutes have gone by and I too have gotten bored. Everyone in the classroom looks half asleep, Niall has his head in his arms, Shawn being the sweetheart he is is still pretending to pay attention, and well Louis is staring at me. 

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I ask and Louis looks taken back as he shakes his head and I swear he's blushing.  

"No just wondering how someone could be so ugly." He says obviously trying to rile me up.

"Was wondering the same about you." I huff and Louis just rolls his eyes before speaking, "Come up with your own stuff." 

"I did!" I say maybe too loudly because a few people stare back at me. Louis giggles and somehow that sound was so endearing. 

I'm pouting when Louis' finger pokes my bottom lip. I gasp wondering why he did that, I turn to look at him and he's just staring ahead.  
I kick him under the table because I absolutely didn't like that one bit no. 

"What the fuck Harold." He hisses and I smirk loving his reaction. Then I frown when I realized what he called me. I'm about kick him again when I feel a kick on my leg. 

"Ow! That hurt." I whine and he just gives me a big grin. I rub at the spot he had kicked me in before I go to kick him. Just as my foot was about to meet his leg, he wraps his other leg on top of my leg holding it place. Thankfully my legs are long or he would've dragged me down. 

I wiggle my foot trying to get him to let go but his hold is so strong. "Say you're sorry and won't kick me again and you're foot is free." He demands. 

"No way I am not apologizing you deserved it." I wiggle my foot more forcefully and he doesn't even slightly lose grip so I give up. My foot stays trapped in between his legs for maybe the next fifteen minutes. 

"Fine Lewis! I'm sorry and I will no longer kick you no matter how much you deserve it." He let's go immediately. 

"Wasn't hard to say was it Harriet?”He teases using the name Harriet to get under my skin.

"Oh shut it Lewis." 

"Make me." He says giving me a challenging look. I was about to speak when the bell rings dismissing our class. 

"Finally I was about to tell you two to shut the fuck up with all the flirting, seriously mates keep it in your pants." Niall says groaning somewhat grumpy from his nap. 

"We we're not flirting!" I say as Louis says "Harry was the one who wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me." Niall laughs at that before grabbing my arm. 

My mouth most be wide open because Niall closes it and Louis just smirks walking out of class. "Louis is such a lad." Niall says still laughing. 

"No he's a dick." I grumble and Shawn catches up to us as we walk down the hall.

"Why is he so mean to you?"Shawn asks me and I shrug before Niall spoke up. 

"Oh I almost forgot! Liam invited us to some frat party on Friday so pick you up tomorrow around 8? I'm talking to both of you right now, so both of you better be dressed and ready to go." He says before turning around and walking the other way down the hall. 

"What do you mean 'pick me up' we live together?" I ask and he keeps walking without looking back. 

Shawn and I share a look before bursting out with laughter "Quite the pusher he is isn't he?" Shawn says giggling and I can't help but feel that he really is cute. 

"Yeah he is but it kinda grows on and so does he, so be careful because once he's in your life he's never leaving." I give him a serious look and he just smiles. 

"I'm quite okay with that, I need new friends I just got transferred from my old uni to here." Shawn explains making me recall when Niall had mentioned he moved here from Canada.

"Oh right you're new around here! How are you settling in?" We continue to walk down the hall as we speak. 

"Yeah it's alright a tad homesick already but it's really nice here, and there's people like you who remind me of home." 

"And why's that?" Is he flirting with me? I feel like he's flirting but he's also Canadian so maybe it's just him being nice. 

"Well there's a lot of really nice and genuine people where I use to live. I can tell you're like them nice and genuine can't forget about the looks tho." He says cheekily with a smug smile. 

I feel heat rising up to my cheeks as I swat his arm. "Cheeky." I say and I try to control my blush but grin at him as he laughs. 

"I'm just charming but would you like to have lunch together?" He asks politely and I nod. 

"Would love to." He gestures for me to hook our arms together and I do (not without blushing a little) as we walk down to the cafe to eat. 

—-

"So where were you young man?" Niall questions when I enter our dorm.

"Getting some lunch with Shawn." Niall furrows his eyebrows but doesn't say anything just nods. 

"Oh well hope you two had fun. It's almost 8 therefore you need to get in the shower and get ready for the party, while I sit here and look perfect." Niall continues talking before I can say anything, "I know I know, how do I mange to look good all the time you ask? It's the Irish genes but you can still try to look as good as me. You might not succeed but it's worth the try young Harold." 

"I'm moving out." I say as I walk into my room and I can hear Niall dying of laughter in the living room. 

I head into the shower thinking about how it would feel to have a normal roommate, and even if Niall is crazy it wouldn't be the same without him. With that I smile and I undress quickly. 

After a long shower which was mostly singing at top of my lungs until Niall shouts at me to quite down and hurry it up. It takes me almost seven different outfits before I have the perfect one. I'm not trying to shag some random lad, but I wouldn't be opposed if a fit boy wanted to flirt and maybe make out a little, yeah that sounded nice. 

"Woooah I might need to call the fire department, because there's too much heat in this room." Niall says looking me up and down and I can't help but let out a loud laugh. I was wearing my tightest black skinny jeans, a black mostly see through button up with four of the buttons undone. 

"Thank you Horan, I would compliment you but you're ego would only grow bigger and it's big enough." Niall throws a pen at me from across the kitchen table. He was sitting there writing down something before I walked out of my room fully dressed. 

"Stop being jealous of my looks Harry. We've got to get going too it's almost nine. Shawn must've been waiting at his door for so long and feels like a loser." Niall grabs his jacket handing me mine before we hop into his car. 

I look around noticing something was missing a certain smell hit me and I realized what had happened. "No fucking way Niall!" I shout and Niall jumps eyes wide. 

"Jesus Harry what the fuck!" Niall says back obviously confused. 

"You've cleaned your car mate! It smells nice in here and I have leg room!" I look around in amazement the last time I saw Niall's car so clean, was well when he had first bought it. I move my legs around to emphasize the amount of space. 

"Oh yeah I figured it was time to clean it especially since I'm picking people up." Niall says acting like it's no big deal. I smile proud of him, before I realized he said people as in more then Shawn. 

"Wait who else are you picking up?" I asked confused. 

"Oh well duh Liam, Zayn, and Louis." He smiles mischievously at the mention of Louis. 

"What? That twat is coming to the party with us?" I ask flabbergasted but realize I’m better then this and don't need to be petty, "Don't answer that it's okay I'm better then him. I will no longer stoop as low as him.”

"Whatever you say Haz, you'll be calling him names the minute he sits down in this car." Niall says trying to rile me up. 

I don't answer as we pull up to Shawn's side of the dorms where's he's outside the dorm area. He's looking down at his phone before he notices us and walks over. 

He slips into the car choosing to sit in the middle. "Hey mates." He says smiling, dressed in dark blue jeans with a black tee underneath his jacket.

"Hey." Niall grins at him and I smile at him as well before we pull up Liam's side of the dorms. Louis is messing up Zayn's hair while Liam is laughing. Niall honks making them all jump before they walk over to the car. 

"Get in losers we're going shopping!" Niall shouts out and the boys give him confused looks and I roll my eyes at the mean girls reference.

"I thought we were going to the party?" Liam asks first as he gestured for me to roll down my window. I can't help but laugh and Niall does as well. 

"Ignore him." I say and Liam just nods still looking confused but continues. 

"Oh well I have the gps on my phone I haven't really been to this frat house, so I was wondering if I could sit up here in the front? My phones about to die and I need to charge it and also guide you." I groan as I realized I'll have to be in the back squished with the rest of them.

"Yeah it's fine H get out before Liam makes you get out." Niall threatens and Liam pretends to give me a mean face before smiling. 

I get out of the car and immediately I'm met with Louis. He looks me up and down and I feel a bit self conscious as judgment seeps through his eyes. He's wearing his casual outfit just with an added jean jacket on top of a white tee. Zayn smiles at me saying a quick hi before they both slip into the car pushing Shawn to the end seat. 

Louis sits at the end leaving no room for me. "Where am I suppose to sit?" I pout and Niall speaks up first. 

"Sit on someone's lap." I look at my only options Louis or Shawn well that's quite an easy choice. I'm about to head to Shawn side when I'm pulled into Louis's lap and he closes the car door. 

"We we're gonna be bloody stuck here forever by the time you stopped whining." He says although his cheeks have some color to them and is he blushing? I just roll my eyes but get comfortable feeling weird on Louis lap. His arm is wrapped around my waist and I try to ignore it. 

Zayn and Shawn we're too busy talking to say anything about the position, but Niall is smirking in the front looking at us through the car mirror. Zayn then asks Liam, "How long is the car ride?" 

"Almost 30 minutes sorry babe and lads." He says and Louis and I groan in sync. 

"Well off we go!" Niall cheers before blasting his music. 

I hear Louis mumble "Gonna be a long ride." before he throws his head back but maintains his arm around my waist. I can't help but agree and try to remember why I hate Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harry in Louis lap he’s like a small kitten. Hope this was enjoyable thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HArry takes his medicine

"Shawn plays the guitar too." Niall says as Zayn and I talk about how we're both learning how to play the guitar. 

Shawn blushes, "Yeah I've been playing since I was around fourteen." 

"Wow that's a long time you must be like a pro then!" I exclaim and he giggles. 

"Wouldn't call myself a pro, but yeah I'm pretty good I could you teach you if you want?" Canadian people are so nice. 

"That would be sweet thank you." I move around a little which causes Louis' hands to react quickly stopping my movements. 

"Shit, quit moving already." He says a little out of breath and I'm confused before I realize why, which makes me blush deeply. I try to stay still but the thought of Louis possibly getting a boner makes me squirm. 

Thankfully we reach the party and I get out immediately but catch Louis readjusting his pants. I avoid any eye contact or proximity with him as I move to talk to Shawn and Niall. They're in their own conversation so I chose to stay quiet as we walk up to the door. 

Liam knocks, since he was the one who got invited. They keep the frat doors locked during parties, in case anyone shows up and they have to hide certain things. 

A tall bloke with short blonde hair opens the door, eyeing us before smiling at Liam. "Mate you made it and you brought more lads great!" He exclaims before looks at us again but his look stays on Louis. 

"See you've brought the legend back he hasn't came to visit in a while." He teases Louis and he scoffs in return but smiles appreciatively. 

"Oi Sam keep it your pants! You flatter me really but please there's people around." The bloke, well Sam I'm guessing is his name just laughs and shakes his head before gesturing us inside. Why did he call Louis a 'legend' and also did he regularly come to this frat house? I push all the questions out of my mind and look around. 

There's a lot of people, there's some dancing to the music, others making out, and the rest are smoking or just drinking. Niall drags me towards the kitchen, and hands me a wine cooler knowing I refuse to drink beer. I smile at him and just taps my nose. 

"You're welcome now I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find a bathroom gotta piss so bad. Oh and don't get lost!" He says as he walks out of the kitchen leaving me with some random people. They all seem to be in their own conversations so I can't help but feel awkward. 

I head out of the kitchen to find Shawn or basically anyone at this point. I look around and can't seem to find anyone so I chug my wine cooler. I hope the alcohol can calm down the anxiety running through my veins. I've never been good at socializing or meeting new people, so big crowds scare me a bit. 

I decide to go back to the kitchen and grab one more but I find something stronger; vodka. After about three shots of it I'm feeling less anxious and ready to go out their and be okay. I grab one more wine cooler before heading to the dance floor. 

I don't think twice about anything and I just start dancing. The alcohol really seems to be running through me because I suddenly feel so care free and happy. The music changes when someone's whispering into my ear and pulling me close. 

The guy behind me places his arms on my hips as I grind on him. "You're so hot." He whispers in my ear and I smile before I keep dancing. He then places his lips on the back of my neck making me whine. He wraps his hands around my waist and presses me even closer to where I can feel him against my bum. 

He kisses up my neck as I throw my head against his shoulder. I open my eyes to see a sharp jawline, brown eyes, and blonde hair, it's the boy from earlier, Sam. 

"Wanna take this up to my room?" He asks and I can't help but giggle I felt like such a tease. I pull away not answering and head to the kitchen to grab another drink. 

I run into Shawn and smile, "Where have you been mate I've been looking for you!"

"I've been dancing and meeting new people I think I really like this school." He replies and he looks so genuinely happy. I ruffle his hair and smile before gesturing towards the drinks. 

"That's great Shawn, and I'm happy for you so let's celebrate!!" I pour us two shots and Shawn looks pretty tipsy as well, so he pours us two more and we down them together. 

We end up dancing and suddenly there's someone pulling me to them. "Where did you go babe? You're such a tease." It's Sam again. 

"Oh I um I was with my friend." Sam just smiles before trying to kiss me and I move so he ends up kissing my cheek. 

He laughs before pulling a little harshly on my wrist to move me closer. "Okay let's stop with the teasing now yeah? I'm ready to take you upstairs to my room." He whispers into my ear slurring a bit and his mouth smells intensely of alcohol.  

I shake my head, "I'm sorry I don't want to do that, now please let me go." I can tell I probably sound so scared but with the hold Sam has me I deserve to be. I wasn't trying to do anything tonight besides have fun. 

"Oh come on baby! You can't just throw it back for me and expect me to not want you." His hold doesn't loosen up as he nibbles on my ear. 

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression but I was just having fun, I'm gonna ask you one more time to let go." I partially beg trying to pull my wrist out of his hold. He opens his mouth about to speak when someone walks up to us. 

"Oí you dick head he said let go!" Louis pushes Sam back catching him off guard which makes him lose his grip on my wrist. I rub soothingly at the redness around my pale skin, it's definitely gonna bruise. Curse me and my ability to bruise like a peach. 

"Tommo what the fuck! This twink was practically begging me to give it to him." Sam smirks at me and Louis grabs him by the collar. There were a few people gathering around now and I felt light headed. 

"You fucking prick, go learn what no means and don't you ever get near him again, or I'll beat the living shit out of you." Louis spits in his face causing everyone to laugh and be obnoxious with 'oos'. 

Louis then looks at me grabbing my hand surprising me when he intertwines our fingers and drags me outside. He drags me all the way to the back of the house where there's a big shed. He opens the shed which is surprisingly mostly furnished. He gestures me to sit on the couch and I decide not to disobey. 

He pulls out a cigarette making me scrunch my nose in disgust, but I'll be damn if he doesn't look hot as hell when he inhales his cigarette. He gets half way through the cigarette taking a deep breathe before looking at me. He doesn't say anything, and I can't help but feel so small under his blue eyes gazing at me like I'm his prey. 

He sighs, "Fuck, okay I'm sorry that shit happened to you." he takes a sit next to me our thighs and knees almost touching making me quite surprised. I realize we're both pretty tipsy  but Louis's eyes are red meaning he's high.

"I'm okay now, thank you for that." I give him a small smile which he surprisingly returned. 

"No problem mate. I'm quite surprised,  Sam has never acted like this." Louis furrows his eyebrows and I can't help but want to smooth them out. 

"Maybe it was the alcohol, not that I'm excusing his behavior. I really hope you're not friends with people like that." Louis shakes his head immediately. 

"Zayn is my only real good mate. That lad has been with me for a long time. He was there when someone hurt me pretty badly with a soccer ball." Louis smirks smugly eyeing me waiting for the reaction he craves. 

I shrug, "Oh wow that sucks but maybe it was an accident? I don't think the person would want to hurt anyone." 

"I'm sure he wanted to hurt me. I could see his crazy eyes as he threw the ball right at my face." Louis keeps pestering. 

"Just shut up already it was a bloody accident!" I hadn't even realized how close we were getting. 

"Really Styles? How about you shut me up." Our noses are basically touching at this point, and we speak in hushed tones. 

"Oh I will." I stare down at his pink thin lips surrounded by his stubble. We meet each other eyes, beautiful sea colored eyes meet my green eyes. I don't waste any more time and pull Louis in by his collar. 

The kiss is sloppy at first with some teeth involved but it feels perfect. Louis is certainly a good kisser maybe even better if we weren't both intoxicated. 

He pulls my hair parting my lips open to slip his tongue in, and easily licks into my mouth. I've got my hands wrapped around his neck as he positions me on his lap.  He places his hands underneath my shirt thumbing softly at the skin on my hips. Goosebumps rise on my skin from the feeling of his calloused fingers touching me so gently.

He kisses my neck as I start grinding down on him feeling our crotches rub together, and I moan from the feeling. 

I feel overwhelmed with Louis mouthing on my neck that I lose track of my movements. Louis takes notice and flips me onto the couch placing himself between my thighs. He unbuttons my jeans and then stares at me for a second, as if he was searching for a sign to stop. I nod at him and he takes as it as his signal to keep going. 

He takes off both of our shoes. He then pulls my jeans off completely while muttering something about them being painted on. He places kisses on my thighs making me shiver, before he starts sucking lightly on my flesh. 

I'm basically whining for it by the time he finally stops teasing and gives me a smug smile. "No more teasing baby, let me take care of you. What do you want? I wanna taste you fuck wanna lick you out, but it's up to you princess." I blush from him calling me princess because it's like he knows exactly what I like in bed. 

"Want exactly that please Louis." I whine breathless as Louis mouths at my clothed cock. He smiles at me before pulling off my shirt. He reaches right for my nipples giving one a hard twist, making me arch off the couch. 

"You still have clothes on that's not fair." I pout and Louis pulls of his jacket and shirt. I reach up to feel all around his torso and he chuckles. 

"You're beautiful." He whispers to me as I admire his body and I can't help but blush and think the same about him. 

"Yeah well you're not so bad yourself Tomlinson." He shakes his head fondly and demands for me to get on my hands and knees. 

He pulls down my boxers, “God, you’ve got a great arse.” He kneads at the flesh on my bum being the absolute tease he is. He presses light kisses everywhere before spreading my cheeks apart. He sucks at the rim of my hole and I moan loudly. I bite my lip to lower my voice, but Louis shoves his tongue inside of me to which I let out a high pitched moan similar to a porno. 

Louis's tongue is magic and absolutely at expert level, because with every movement it has me almost ending this too soon. He strokes me quickly his tongue working at the same pace. I cum with a string of Louis' name on my tongue. 

He rides out my orgasm and lets me sit down to settle from my high. Louis sits there still hard but grinning at me and almost like he was admiring me.  I drop to my knees in front of him and he shakes his head. 

"Darling it's okay if you don't want to, don't feel like you owe me anything. Especially after tonight.” He says so softly that I almost forget we hated each other hours ago. I just pull down his pants and briefs at the same time as a response. I lick at the head of his cock and then a long stride on the underside of it. 

He gaps and threads his fingers in my hair. I wrap my lips around him sinking down until my nose hit his stomach. I bobbed my head at a slow pace to tease which made Louis groan. 

“Fuck Harry, you look so fucking good like this, lips wrapped around my cock. I’m not gonna last baby.” Louis praises me as I move faster before he cums down my throat. I swallow everything tasting the saltiness on my tongue as he fixies my hair and pulls me to him. 

“You’re fucking incredible you know that? He kisses my check as we spoon. I giggle when he places another one on my neck. I feel warm all over making me close my eyes tiredly. I don’t know what’s going to happen after this, because Louis and I are suppose to hate each other. I press myself into his neck that smells so good and try not to think about that just for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but enjoy x I’m gonna update soon again


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry swears a lot in this book sorry

I'm woken up by someone poking my cheek. "Hey H! What the fuck are you doing back here?" Fuck Niall's loud voice did not help my headache at all.

I groan before the scenes that played out last night replay in my mind and oh fuck louis. 

I instantly sit up right feeling my head ache a little. I look around only to see blue eyes staring back at me, but not the blue eyes I wanted to see. There's a blanket over me and apparently I'm wearing my boxers and shirt. If I remember correctly those were off before I fell asleep. 

"Hello Harry? What's wrong I've asked you about five times why you're in here alone?" So Louis left even before Niall found me. 

"Oh I think.. I was too drunk and someone must of put me to sleep here." Niall shakes his head. 

"Jesus and they took your jeans off you gotta be more careful Haz. Well c'mon we're leaving everyone's waiting in the car." Niall says and gestures towards the doors and I quickly pull on my jeans. 

"So we all fell asleep here?" I ask him as we walk out of the shed. 

"Yeah I mean it was kinda the plan no one was sober enough to drive back. Shawn and I shared a bed and obviously Zayn and Li did. Louis well, I actually don't know where he was he just kinda appeared when I got out of bed." He explains so Louis did run out on me there's a feeling of disappointment in my gut and I try to push it away. 

We reach Niall's car and it's almost exact same seats, expect this time I don't sit in Louis's lap. I sit in Shawn's who greets me and welcomes me onto his lap. Speaking of Louis he won't meet my eyes just giving Shawn a few second glance when I sit in his lap. 

Everyone is mildly hungover so we all decided to have breakfast at a nearby place. When we arrive Niall picks a big booth. Of course with my luck I'm sat right next to Louis, thankfully Shawn is sitting right in front of me. He smiles at me and starts up a conversation. 

"How'd you enjoy the party? I couldn't find you after we danced." Oh right when Sam pulled me away I shudder at the memory. 

"Oh yeah got pulled away by some jerk and had to run away, and then next thing I know I ended up sleeping on the couch shed." Shawn chuckles before he gets distracted by Niall. 

Breakfast is pretty normal small talk between everyone expect Louis is acting like I don't exist. I'm little annoyed about it but I decide not to care expect when he says what he says.

"Yeah pretty boring night, hooked up with someone but it really wasn't that great." He says nonchalantly. I suddenly see red and I feel like throwing up. 

"Oh yeah spill the tea who was it?" Niall sounds clearly interested while I try to remain calm. 

"No one you know, but you see I also don't kiss and tell." Louis grins at him. A fucking coward is what he is! He's made it very clear that what happened last night meant absolutely nothing. I feel absolutely enraged, shaking with anger and my hatred for Louis immediately increased. I don't know why I would let last night happened I should've known better. 

"Hey you alright?" Shawn places his hand on top of mine whispering to me as the rest of the boys are still talking about the party.

"Oh um yeah I'm good." I try to force a smile but Shawn doesn't buy it. 

"You just looked a little out of it, a little pouty too." He smiles and pokes my cheek and I can help but giggle. That's when Louis looks over at me I can feel his stare on the side of my face. When I side eye him and find his eyes are trained on Shawn's hand but he averts his eyes immediately. 

Shawn squeezes my hand reassuringly before removing it. I excuse myself from the booth to go to the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water and try to think of ways to forever forget last night. The door opens revealing no one other than Louis. 

I roll my eyes and wipe off the water from my face with some paper towels and ignore his presence. I hear him sigh loudly and I look at him through the mirror where he's staring back. 

"Look Harry I didn't mean what I said out there, I'm so sorry." He apologizes and I scoff making me roll my eyes again. 

"What you just expect me to forgive you?" I growl at him and his eyes widen like he's surprised I responded. 

"I'm just trying to apologize maybe you should quite it down with the attitude yeah?" He steps closer getting up in my face making me even more mad.

I poke at his chest harshly, "I would if you weren't such a coward, you didn't seem very sorry out there and don't fucking tell me what to d-" Louis has my wrist pinned above my head as he presses me into the bathroom wall pressing his lips against mine. 

Of course those thin pink lips that slot in so well against mine are hard to resist so I kiss back. He's got both of my wrist above me as he licks into my mouth our tongues rediscovering parts of our mouths. I'm the first one to pull away as I push him harshly off of me and away from me. 

"You can't do shit like that! Like I said you're a coward you made that very clear by leaving me alone in that shed. I was willing to let that slip but then we get here and you tell everyone that I was no good last night? That's just not right Louis and just proves to me there's a reason we had a mutual dislike when we met so let's keep it that way." I storm out of the bathroom pushing past Louis who looks shocked. 

I pause in the hallway that leads me to the bathroom to take a deep breath. I fix my hair and adjust my clothes. I then walk away to stop the part of me that wants me to turn around and let Louis have his way with me again. I have to yell at that part of me no because that's  one mistake I wouldn't repeat. 

When I return to the booth everyone is standing up. "Oh there you are okay good  we're leaving. Shawn's got breakfast covered his treat to thank us for last night." Liam says smiling at Shawn. 

"Wow really? That's so nice of you Shawn you really didn't have to." I say to him and he shrugs. 

"No big deal I appreciate you lot so I must buy your affection with food too." He says and Niall perks up a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Well good thing we're the best of friends aren't we Shawnee." Niall coos pinching his cheeks and Shawn swats his hands away fondly. 

Louis appears a few seconds after and we all go back to the car. It's exactly like the ride here expect Louis seems to notice I exist and looks at me once in while when I speak. 

—-

The weekend ends pretty unproblematic I get some homework done and have a movie night with Shawn and Niall. 

I'm walking with Niall towards English when he brings up prank week. 

"So as you know prank week is coming up and this year we've got teams! Shawn, you, and me we're the pussy slayers against Zayn, Liam, and Louis the gangsters and don't give me a look because they chose that name on Saturday." He says and I groan loudly, I've always hated prank week. Niall made it some national holiday for us starting in year eight when it was just him and I. Meaning we had to go against each other which wasn't pretty. 

Niall went pretty hard on his pranks like once we were eating grapes in my room watching some show when suddenly he started 'choking' on a piece of grape. He had pretended to have passed out from having his air passage blocked and I was so worried. I hadn't really known how to give CPR but I was gonna try. I knelt down to give him CPR and that's when he sprayed me with a water gun that he hid underneath my bed. I didn't talk to him for a whole day after that because I was genuinely worried for his health and he laughed forever after claiming he got me good. 

"Okay so I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't hear the name of our team. Also Niall no please not this year, my pranks never end well." I plead and he cackles. 

"Oh god you're so right like when you did the old bucket of water on top of the door and our dorm administrator walked in!" Niall almost falls to the ground in laughter. Yeah that wasn't a good day, our dorm administrator was doing check ups and well she wasn't very happy to be drenched in ice cold water. 

"Yes Niall exactly so I'm not participating this year." I stand my ground and Niall nudges me with his elbow. 

"C'mon H it's gonna be fun! I'm not even against you this year which means other people will be dealing with my pranks not you. Also on the plus side I'll be on your team so we can prank them together." He encourages me and I sigh giving in and he cheers as we arrive to our classroom. So much for standing my ground. 

Louis is in the seat next to mine already and gives Niall and I a smile and a wave. "Excited for prank week tommo?" Niall asks as he takes his seat. 

"Most definitely you lot are going down! I've already got plans set so be ready to go down." Louis brags and Niall scoffs. 

"Yeah right I'm the best prankster around so brag all you want but you're going down." Niall turns back around in his seat as Shawn walks to his. Niall immediately brings up the prank war which he looks a bit hesitant to which relatable. He turns around in his seat facing me. 

"Hey lads!" He greets both of us Louis gives him a wave before returning to his phone. I smile and give him a hi before he starts questioning the prank war. 

"So we have no choice right?" I can't help but laugh at the scared look on his face. 

"Yeah I've dealt with this for around seven years so you get use to it. Niall is bit overboard with his pranks so don't let him involve you into something big with him. He had to call his mom to pick him up from zoo jail because he jumped in the monkey cage. The reason being was that had tried to steal monkey feces to prank me." Shawn laughs and the professor walks in so he turns back around speaking quietly to Niall. 

"You ready to get pranked Styles?" Louis speaks up next to me. I turn to face him and darn him for being so small and cute with his oversized blue sweater and black skinny jeans. 

"I think I should be off the hook from you pranking me you know to make up for being a dick." I give him a big fake smile to which he smiles genuinely back to. 

"Oh poor Harry you've got a lot coming babe. I'd sleep with one eye open and your doors and windows locked." He winks at me before paying attention to his laptop writing down the notes writing upon the board. 

So next week is bound to be a long stressful week. One that's gonna involve my worst asset being a prankster. I was finally motivated though I had to pull the best prank on Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually excited to write the next chapter so it might be up very soon thx for reading xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank week has only just started

"Oh fuck you Harry and Ni!!" Liam screamed in his room probably finding all the legos scattered all over, almost on every inch of his room. Niall laughed claiming this was only the beginning and we fled from the crime scene. 

Okay so maybe pranking people was quite easy now that I had teammates. Prank week started today and so far we had one point. Shawn couldn't attend this prank because he had a morning class. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go nap before I see you in English. You watch your back we can't let them get easy points." Niall says before patting my back and leaving me in the 'chill' area. 

That's what our college had named the area to sound hip. Really it was just a big sized room with couches, vending machines, beanbags, TVs, and some computes. I'll admit seems cool but it's mostly always couples who come here to make out which is disgusting. There's at least five couples in here making out a little too explicitly for the public eye. 

I sigh and throw myself into a pink beanbag chair and scroll through Twitter. I'm alone for about ten minutes before Liam sits down next to me. Prank week is in big bold letters in my brain and I instantly get away from him using the beanbag as a shield. 

"Oh for fuck sakes Harry sit down. I'm not here to prank you I just wanna talk." Liam sighs looking around but the couples are still eating each others faces off. 

"How do I know this isn't part of the prank?" I instantly turn around making sure no ones behind me. Liam groans into his hands and pulls the beanbag onto the ground. 

"I promise it's not a prank and if it is the point won't count. I pinky promise you that, now sit." Liam isn't this good of a liar so I take his word and sit down. 

"Thank you. Okay so did you get into your photography class?" Liam asks and oh right I haven't even told Niall about this. 

"Yes! The profesor loved my work said I'm very talented and he's excited to see more of my work." I beam and Liam nods grinning at me. 

"That's really great H! I told you there was nothing to stress about. Did you use those pictures taken down by your mums?" I nod remembering that day. Niall, Liam and I all went down to Holmes Chapel to visit Niall's and my family. The pictures were so raw and they looked quite old. 

"Yeah Mr.Adams loved them he said they looked like something from a overpriced vintage shop." Liam laughs but nods. 

"Well they were amazing. Okay so since you're such an amazing photographer I need to tell you something." He smiles and gives me an innocent look. 

"Oh no what did you do?" I groan and he just gives me a bigger grin. 

"Well I might've volunteered you to take pictures of the footie match this weekend. Zayn said they're usual photographer couldn't make it and Louis was stressing. They need pictures taken for the year and then the normal pictures for their magazine. I then thought about you and said you would be down to do it." He says shyly and I swat at his arm making him say ouch. Yeah our footie team had a magazine well it involved all the sports and the school but the football teams always made front cover. A weekly magazine for the whole school since no one read their newspaper. 

"You can't just volunteer me for stuff Liam! I'm not even that good I don't wanna be blamed for anything like what if they don't like the pictures. I can't do it Liam I'm sorry. I'm sure Louis can find someone else." Liam hits my back and I whine in pain. 

"Don't be daft Harry! You're pictures are amazing and you're telling me you care what a bunch of footie players think of your pictures? If anything they'll just look at them and see if they look hot or not. C'mon Harry please my boyfriend really wants you to and Louis said he would be very thankful." Liam pouts and gives me his puppy eyes. 

I sigh, "Put the puppy eyes away Payne. Ugh I hate peer pressure! You Liam are peer pressuring me and I'm unfortunately falling into it." Liam smiles at me encouragingly, "I'm gonna regret this but okay I'll do it." I say and Liam cheers, " And I'm only doing this because you just admitted to me that Zayn is your boyfriend and your obviously already whipped." I tease which makes Liam blushed. 

"Oh yeah happened during the weekend would've let you known earlier, but I was spending my entire weekend in bed." He winks and I gag. 

"Oh god, Liam you've changed you use to blush at the mention of sex now you're exposing your sex life to my innocent ears." I whine and he laughs. 

"Alright well thank you so much Harry. Remember you've got this now I gotta go let Louis and Zee know. Love you buddy." He kisses my check and hugs me before sprinting out of the room. 

Well I guess photographing some hot footie players couldn't be too bad. Expect Louis would be there and well I haven't been able to get the night we shared together out of my head. I've still got his marks on my thighs that bring me back to that exact night especially when I'm in bed at night. I'm about to get up and leave to stop the thoughts swimming in my head, qwhen Liam runs back in. Expect he's not alone Louis right behind him hot on his heels. 

Before I can take in what's happening or what's in their hands Liam smashes a plate of whipped cream into my face. Louis then sprays silly string all over me. They both laugh loudly, "I love prank week." Louis says. 

"You two better run right now." I stomp my foot as I clean the whipped cream off my eyes. Liam and Louis are both taking pictures or videos of me. "So we're tied one to one Niall's not gonna be happy." Liam says teasingly. 

"Yeah Styles you're an easy target. Maybe you should be pay more attention to your surroundings, hey I've told you this before ." Louis says and I launch myself at him. They both run out of the room and obviously expecting me to follow them but I'm not falling for another prank so I go to my dorm to shower.

When I walk into the dorm Niall is sitting on our small couch probably grumpy from his nap. He whips his head up when I set my keys on the key rack, his eyes scan me in disappointment. 

"What the fuck Harry! I just got a call from Li and Louis and they told me we're tied. I leave you alone for less than thirty minutes and you get pranked!" Niall angrily states running his fingers through his hair, which is disheveled from his nap. That's one thing you don't do, wake up Niall Horan from a nap. Actually that's just human logic never wake up anyone from a nap. 

"Liam tricked me! He asked for a favor and I said yes, and then he backstabbed me when I was at my weakest." I sigh dramatically pouting at him so he would stop being so angry. 

"That bitch! Okay go get cleaned we have some really important scheming to do, oh and we have English." Niall jumps up from the couch and grabs his Apple laptop. He begins typing rapidly probably making plans to ruin lives. 

I ignore it and go into my room to get cleaned. I walk out of the bathroom dressed in new clothes which is basically the usual. A black floral shirt with black skinny jeans, and some vans striped sneakers. Gemma had gave them to me as a gift on my birthday. She claimed I would love them, and that I needed to wear something less 'extra' than boots all the time. 

Niall is still on his laptop smiling like a mad man. "Okay I've got it!" Niall looks up at me and closes his laptop before getting ready for class. 

"Got what?" I ask as I grab a banana from our fruit bowl that Niall had judged me forever about. 

"My plan for how you're gonna prank Louis in English. What time is it? Shit okay if it's gonna work we have to get there early c'mon!" Niall doesn't even explain just runs out of the dorm backpack slung over his shoulder. 

I sigh and shake my head before running after him. I can only hope prank week won't hurt anyone, because I'm sure this will not end well. 

——

"Niall you're insane! Louis is gonna explode from anger!" I groan and go back to looking out of the door window making sure the professor isn't here yet. 

Niall's prank was to embarrass Louis with some really fetus pictures of him. I think he's still quite cute, he's just super scrawny and his hair is long. He also has some school play video he's gonna play. His plan was when the professor would start the notes the pictures would pop up one by one like a bunch of ads and than the video would blast. 

"Niall you're gonna get in trouble, I just know the professor will be really upset! He's gonna find out it was you one way or another, and Louis is also gonna be super upset!" Niall isn't even listening when I look at him because he's too busy setting up the prank. 

"Okay I'm done!" Niall cheers and stands next to me, "Oh looks like we're right on time. Let's go out and come back in a bit or else it'll be suspicious. I'm so excited Louis is gonna piss himself." Niall laughs loudly probably imaging Louis actually pissing himself.

I still don't think this is a good idea but I shrug it off it is prank week. Shawn is at the end of the hallway waving at us. He catches up to us and begins talking. Niall and him keep talking when Louis walks by waving at us as he keeps on walking by. Niall cheers excitedly leaving Shawn confused. 

We reach the classroom again and I sit down as Louis smiles at me. "Hey loser." He greets and he happens to be in such a good mood. I start to feel bad he has no idea what's coming. 

"Hello peasant." I spit back and he giggles okay why is he being nice. 

"Listen Harry I just wanna say thank you for volunteering to take the pictures for us. I know Liam volunteered you without consent but for you to stay committed means a lot." He genuinely gives me a big grin as he pats my bicep. 

"Oh well you're welcome I mean doesn't really cost me anything so why not. I just hope you guys won't hate the pictures. On the plus side I get to take pictures of the older hot players, and of course experience." I laugh and Louis smirks smugly. 

"When you say older hot players you're talking about me right?" He asks keeping the same smirk on his face and I shake my head. 

"You wish Tomlinson, I'm talking about the real dreamy players. You're team has some very nice shorts." Louis snorted loudly at that and that's when the professor walks in. 

"It's nice to know we can be civil Harry." Is Louis's last sentence and I shrink in my seat. Of course just when Louis was being nice to me, it's all about to get ruined. 

Mr.Bern our profesor turns on the projector getting his notes started up. It's normal for a the first set of notes. Louis is actually paying attention and is sitting quite close to me, our knees almost touching. 

Then the pictures appear, and everyone seems confused. Louis's jaw is on the ground while Niall is beat red from trying to hold in his laughter. Berns is not happy as he tries to exit the pictures but they keep popping up. The video then blasts through the speakers and plays on the projector. 

Grease is the musical and by the looks of it Louis was Danny Zuko, and suddenly there's more people laughing. Louis looks shocked and he looks over at me with a look that makes me want to cry because he looks genuinely hurt and embarrassed. I immediately point at Niall who has his head buried in his arms and the professor cuts off the projector as Louis runs out of the classroom. 

I don't even think twice before I chase after him. I look down both hallways and down the hallway, I see him run into the public bathroom. I give it a few seconds before following him inside. 

"Louis?" I ask shyly and there's a loud bang before Louis stomps out of the bathroom. 

"Just fucking great Harry! What didn't get enough pleasure out of humiliating me in front of everyone?" His cheeks are tear stained and he looks so sad and it makes my heart break in two. 

"Wait Louis, listen please that wasn't me it was Niall. I really tried to stop him. I'll admit that he made me look out for the professor, but that's the only part I took in this." I say defensively and softly trying to calm him down. 

"So you did help! I don't think you really wanted to stop the prank. You could've stopped him if you really wanted to and you know you could've. Fuck you Harry! To think that I decide I shouldn't be mean to you let the past go and be your mate. You were right we've hated each other from the beginning and that's the way it should stay. I hope you have a nice life because you ruined mine." Louis storms out of the bathroom. 

I can't help but feel that he was a little bit right if I really wanted to I could've stopped Niall. Maybe I did want to go through with the prank, but still I shouldn't be the only one punished. I groan and hit the wall immediately wincing in pain. I dab some cold water on my face and dry it off. Fine if Louis wants to keep hating each other then so be it. I tried explaining myself the prank wasn't even my idea. Maybe Louis was just feeling embarrassed, which makes him a little dramatic. No I would not feel bad about 'ruining his life' no I will not. 

One lesson I learned today was that maybe I should've stayed away from Niall in kindergarten. Also Louis definitely hates me again, but maybe there’s more to why he got so upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm wonder why Louis freaked out? Prank week has only started more to come ;)  
> hope you enjoyed x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ❤️ HARRY

"Shredded paper, ha brilliant!" Niall laughed at my room covered in shredded paper. Louis had claimed this prank if the big L.T written on a post note in big red letters meant anything. 

"It's okay buddy you'll get him back." Niall pats my back but keeps laughing until he reaches his room. 

He screams and kicks his door, and I run over to see what was wrong. His whole room was full of mouse traps and even some rat traps. Liam and Zayn with a heart at the bottom is written on a sticky note. I laugh and Niall sends me a glare. 

"Hey you laughed at my prank!" He shakes his head frustrated. 

"These bastards prank's are coming in hard. I should've known, man they're even spending a lot of money on the pranks!" He closes his room door and goes to plop himself on the couch. 

"They know how lazy I am those things will never get picked up! Now I have to come up with a prank to get them back they can't win. I must nap." Niall sighs and turns around on the couch to nap his depression away.

I sigh and decide that I will prank Louis back but wait- 

I push Niall and he groans "Harold I'm trying to nap my life away this better be important." 

"How did they get into our dorm? Did you ever give Liam a key, because I don't remember giving him a key?" I ask and Niall looks up his brown brows furrowed downwards.

"Hey you're right.. I bet they tipped our dorm advisor or maybe they used Liam!" Niall shakes his head and I agree. Our dorm advisor Rachel thought Liam was some sex god. She always blatantly stared and tried flirting with him. 

"Damn they're smart. Okay so if they're playing dirty let's go find their dorm advisor and maybe get the key?" I ask and Niall's face screams surprised for a few seconds before it vanished turning into a full grin. 

"Boy do they grow up fast. That's a good plan H and I am very proud. We can plan and conquer after my nap." Niall rolls back around and I decide to stir up some pranks to get my revenge on LT. 

I smirk as I realize the perfect prank. 

————

"So Kaleb, how have you been?" Niall starts up the conversation with the boys dorm advisor. He was sitting in his office which we had to beg to come into. 

Kaleb is from America and he's super fit. Brown hair, hazel colored eyes and he was always at the gym, which made him have a good amount of muscles. 

"I've been good man. How are you two?" He looks from his cellphone. He seizes us up from head to toe, which makes me feel kinda intimidated. 

"Yeah we're great! Liam Payne lives here right?" Niall asks and Kaleb looks at him suspiciously. 

"Do I know you two? You don't look familiar, I would definitely remember such pretty faces." He smirks at us and oh my god is he trying to flirt with both of us at the same time? 

"Oh.. uh no I'm Niall this is Harry." Niall's cheeks are a light shade of pink and I have to hold back my laughter. 

"Well pretty names to match the pretty faces. What can I do for you?" He has a smug grin playing on his face. 

"Okay this is gonna sound weird but I promise it's for a good cause. Liam has been sad lately well because...someone just died and we really wanna cheer him up and surprise him with some stuff. You know he's been there for me through tough times I just wanna do the same. That being said could you please let us borrow a copy to his dorm room?" Kaleb smiles agreeing immediately. Niall is a such good actor he looks close to tears from his fake sob story. 

"That's beautiful, man you are such a good friend. I honestly wish I had friends who were this concerned about me." Kaleb sighs digging in his drawer most likely looking for the key. While Kaleb is looking down Niall nudges me. 

"Hey, Louis and Zayn live together so it's your turn to ask for that key." He whispers to me. I give him a 'how am I suppose to do that' look and he just shrugs. 

"Well here you go, and please give that back, and don't make a copy I could get in big trouble." Kaleb begs and Niall nods saying his praises of thankfulness. 

"Hey uh Kaleb, I know Niall just asked for a dorm room key. I kinda need one too, the one to Louis Tomlinson's dorm room? Because.. he's uh in pain?" Niall groans and Kaleb looks at me suspiciously. 

"Alright cut the shit, why do you actually need it? Or... you don't tell me and I won't ask questions if you let me take you out on a date." He smirks and moves his eyebrows suggestively. 

Niall looks at me and nods. No way I'm going on a date with Kaleb. Sure he's attractive but he seems kinda creepy. "Okay the truth is Louis' is my boyfriend and I wanted to give him a special type of surprise." My cheeks are on fire as I say that aloud. 

Niall looks like he's about to laugh his brains out. Kaleb smirks and nods looking through his drawer. 

"Well maybe you should let me watch?" Kaleb asks probably not joking.

I laugh uncomfortably. 

"You're so funny." Kaleb hands me over the key and winks at me. 

"Louis sure is one lucky lad, I'm sure he'll be very happy I gave you that key." He bites his lip and I almost run out of the room, "Hey Niall if you're like ever bored and want do something fun, you know where to find me." He grabs Niall's bicep as he says that and Niall looks traumatized.  

We leave the dorm building and Niall laughs so hard he cries. I can't help but laugh too. There we were laughing obnoxiously loud in the middle of the path that guides to other dorm buildings. 

"Okay Louis's boyfriend lets go get these copied and then we can start our plans." Niall teases and I roll my eyes. 

—-  
"You know Liam is so lucky to have a dorm room all to himself. I'm positive Zayn is probably living here now too." Niall says as he fills up his shampoo and body wash with dye. 

"Yeah most likely you know he willingly made a sex innuendo! Last time in the library when he pranked me I didn't even say anything he did it himself our Liam has grown!"I fake cry and Niall gasps. 

"You mean he didn't get uncomfortable or run away when bringing up sex?" Niall asks putting down the dye to look at me. 

I nod, "I never thought I'd live to see the day." Niall holds a hand over his heart, "I love Liam's persona development but thanks for the information because I bought some other things." he smirks devilishly before finishing up the the shampoo. 

We had bought different kind of dyes for all the boys. Zayn was getting pink, Liam blonde, and Louis red. Although Niall decided to go the extra mile and get some dye for Liam's body as well, which was green. So he was basically gonna look like a Christmas tree with a yellow star on top. 

Niall searches threw his backpack before pulling out sex toys. They're mostly dildos small to big in different colors and then there's handcuffs, flavored lube, and special type of candy. 

"This isn't even a prank Niall they're gonna end up using this." I roll my eyes and Niall just starts hanging up the dildos. 

He tapes up small string and ties the dildos to them making them hang in the air. He places most in his living room and then one in this bathroom and the last in his room. I of course have to help because hanging up dildos is not easy. He then throws the handcuffs and candy in his kitchen drawers and some candy he puts in picture frames. 

"Okay that was hard work, decorating for Christmas is much easier." Niall takes a deep breath cleaning the sweat off his forehead, "Also like you mentioned yeah they probably will end up using some of it. So I've decided I better not get one complain because this is his Christmas, and birthday present for this year. I got one more thing planned." He looks purely evil as he smiles pulling out his phone. He makes us walk out of the apartment and into 

"Hi Karen!" I gasp feeling utterly shocked and I didn't think Niall was this savage. 

"Hi honey! Oh is that Harry too? Hi doll!" We both wave back to her and I can't believe Niall is gonna do this to Liam. I mange to not burst out with laughter as I picture Liam's reaction when he finds out. 

"Is everything okay? Not that I don't enjoy you FaceTiming me but we haven't talked since Liam's last birthday." Niall and Karen we're like good friends because well he's Niall who doesn't love Niall. 

"Yeah we just stopped by at Liam's and I figured why not surprise him with his mum!" He fake smiles at her as she coos and nods. 

"Well you look at that he left it unlocked! That's perfect c'mon Harry!" Niall opens the door and turns on the lights playing the act perfectly with his shell-shocked face as he looks up at the dildos. 

The camera was already switched over and Karen gasps loudly. "Oh dear what is that!" Her jaw is on the ground. 

"Has Liam turned into some sex crazed animal?" I ask Niall snickering under my breathe and Niall smiles at me and moves the camera around to show everything.

"I am so embarrassed. Karen I'm so sorry you had to see this I'm sure you'll like to call Liam and have a chat with him." Niall says sincerely. 

Karen shakes her head, "My innocent boy I hope he's being safe. You two make sure to talk to him maybe he's becoming some sort of addict, you let me know right away. I love you both, stay safe and I'm sorry you two had to see that." She shakes her head in disappointment and I sort of feel bad because she's such a nice lady but it's fair game. We say our goodbyes and hang up. 

"God she's so nice! I almost felt bad for lying to her." Niall groans and I agree. 

"Okay well I'll apologize to her later, right now I gotta take pictures of this and let everyone know how kinky Liam is." He leaves to take pictures and then we're off to Zayn and Louis's place. 

We walk in slowly making sure they're both not home. Niall is creepy and had found their schedules through 'my FBI friends' as he calls them. The schedules had been spot on as they both were gone and should be gone for three more hours. 

I go straight to Louis's bathroom which is oddly not messy expect for some boxers and and socks on the ground. I sigh as I can't help myself and pick them going to throw them into the laundry bin. I pick up the last sock and oh my god it feels a bit damp. I look at it closely and I almost die because I just touched Louis's cum. 

I throw it quickly into the bin and then wash my hands. Okay so yeah I've tasted his cum but it's different. A wank sock is gross and he should pick up after himself. I then pour salt on his toothbrush and wow I hope he doesn't get too salty haha.

I fill up his shampoo which no surprise is a 'manly' smelling shampoo. I leave his bathroom and go to his bedroom. His room is kinda dull grey duvets, cream colored carpet, and white walls. If it weren't for the pictures hung on the wall it would be quite sad. I look at the pictures finding one of what I assume is his mum. She's got those beautiful blue eyes, and overall she's just absolutely beautiful. 

In the next pictures it's Louis and two younger girls who look exactly alike. Two newborn babies placed on his mum as she lays in the hospital bed probably just given birth. A girl not much younger than Louis with blonde hair and another that replicates his mum. I smile I didn't think Louis would be this family ordinated. 

I shake my head okay I need to focus I'm here to prank not fond. Not that I was fonding although Louis's family is super cute. I pull open his bottom drawer which contains socks and I shudder and apologize to the socks for what Louis does to them. I place two eggs making sure they're hidden nicely. 

I then head to his closet and place another two eggs all the way on the top where shoes can be placed. There isn't any shoes placed no they're all placed at the bottom. I laugh imagining short little Louis trying to place them on the top and end up frustrated. I then go underneath his bed and place the last two eggs. The eggs will at some point rot and make his entire room smell so although prank week will probably be over I'm still counting it. I made sure each of them had small cracks so the smell would be unbearable. 

I then get to the real prank I grab my backpack, and take out the Harry pillowcases. Yes Niall had called me narcissistic, and gave me two pillowcases with my face on it for my birthday. Which I will gladly give away. I then pour glitter all over his carpet and bed because that won't ever entirely get out. I write 'I ❤️ HARRY' on a large piece of paper and hang it up. 

Niall walks in while I'm admiring my work. "Wow H it looks good. I'm proud of you, put the salt on the tooth brush?" I nod and he smiles. 

"Okay good come with me." I follow him into Zayn's room which is more colorful with paintings in the corner of his room, some posters up, and his red duvets. Expect now Niall is hanging up hotdog wieners just like with the dildos. 

"What's with you and hanging stuff?" I ask and he laughs. 

"It's a good prank so sh and help me out." I cringe at the feeling of the hotdogs but help him out anyway. We finish in less than an hour and then he shows me something. 

"Why do you have his deodorant and hair gel?" I ask looking down at the objects in Niall's hand. 

"Oh young Harold this isn't just deodorant it's cream cheese, and this hair gel is mixed with cooking oil." He explains the devilish glint back in his eyes. 

"He's gonna be so mad." I groan because Zayn and I have no beef what's so ever but it's a competition so I gotta play the game. 

"It's okay he'll get over it it's just a prank and now one last thing for both of them." Niall walks out of Zayn's room going into the kitchen and hoping onto the counter. 

He pulls out an alarm clock out of his backpack and sets it up to ring loudly at four in the morning. They both have early classes that start at seven tomorrow. They probably won't be able to find the alarm, as Niall places it all the way in the back on top of the cabinet. Where there's a gap between the ceiling and cabinets.We leave the room but not before taking pictures. 

We go back to our dorm waiting for the phone calls. At around nine Liam is the first to call. Niall and I smirk before we answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the word savage made you cringe but SAVAGE NIALL anyway leave me some pranks in the comments pls maybe I’ll use them I’m running out. Thx for reading x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends

"You're both mental!!" Liam shouts into the phone as Niall puts it on speaker. 

"Well well, hello to you too Liam." Niall smirks, "How are you?" I say trying not to laugh. 

"You guys have crossed the line! Mates you're both insane my mum lectured me for two hours straight. Zayn and I had some other mates from class come over for drinks and they walked in to see this! They must think I'm some kinky sex addict." He snarls through the phone and Niall and I laugh loudly.

"Oh this is great you do know how much we're taking the piss out of this." Niall says in between laughs. I can't breathe from laughing so hard as I imagine Liam's mortified face when he walked into his dorm.

"You both better watch your backs! I'm coming in strong you might be winning right now but we'll see who's laughing in the end." Liam rages and it only causes us to laugh harder. 

"I can't breathe!" I shout while Niall is trying to breathe through his nose, his face red from laughter, "Oh Liam I think we're the only ones laughing." 

"You two are idiots, I've warned you so goodbye now! I have to go clean this up." Liam groans and ends the call. 

"Shit we got him good." Niall smiles sighing and looking at the pictures of the prank. 

"So what's our total points each prank one point or?" I ask Niall trying to see how much ahead we are. 

"Yeah that seems fair they claimed two points this morning after your prank, because one for the silly string and one for the whipped cream." I roll my eyes at the memory of having to get that stuff out of my hair. 

"Okay so let's see I pranked Liam with sex toys that's one point called his mom to show her that's two. I posted it on social media but that's a cheap point so that won't count. Oh and all his  friends seeing it, although since that was just a plus. The lego prank from two days ago, three points plus Louis's prank, four." Niall goes on like that trying to tally up the points.

We're in the lead with the big number of 14 points, while the losers only have 5. We're about to celebrate when Shawn calls Niall. 

"I've been pranked!" Shawn cries into the phone as soon as Niall answers. 

"What? How bad did they get you!" Niall scoots to the edge of the couch concentrated.

"Well I was walking in the hallway going to my next class when Zayn and Louis poured water over me. I had to go to class soaked in water only to find out the water smelled like fish! Everyone sat about twenty feet away from me it was so embarrassing mates!" I can't help but feel bad for Shawn especially since he's been trying to fit in and make some more friends. 

"So when class finished I was walking to the bus stop. Suddenly Liam ran up to me and told me I had dropped something back there, but he couldn't pick it up because his hands were full. He was carrying a bunch of books. I thought nothing of it and went back to get what I thought I had dropped. There was this piece of paper so as I bent down to get it, I was covered in cafeteria rubbish by Liam and Louis!" He continues frustrated.

"Fuck mate that's rough. Did you make it home?" Niall asks him giving me a concerned look. 

"Yeah I'm showered and home safely but I just had to tell you. I'm probably gonna call Harry next, because we need to get them back." He sounds so determined. I smile and Niall laughs. 

"Harry's with me mate, and don't worry we're gonna get them back. Actually while you had class we went and pranked them and were up to fourteen points." Shawn gasps through the phone and Niall plans on updating him on everything, so I leave to my bedroom to let them talk. 

I'm almost finished collecting all the shredded paper that was scattered around the room, when my phone vibrates in my back pocket. A unknown number flashes on the screen and I almost decline but I answer anyway because I'm curious. 

"You dickhead! What else did you do to my room huh?" Louis angry voice blasts through the phone. 

"Hi Louis nice of you to call, but how'd you get my number creep?" I lay on my bed waiting for the scolding to begin. 

"Oh come off it I got it from Liam. Tell me what else you did to my room? You know other than making it seem like I'm crazy obsessed with you. This glitter will never get out of my carpet and I don't have a vacuum." He sighs and I can hear his pout through the phone. 

"Well Lewis, this is a prank war so it wouldn't count if I told you my plans? Now would if? But like I can um..help you with cleaning up the glitter if you really do need help.." Darn I'm too nice for my own good. 

"Oh really? I- okay yeah it would be great if you could come help right now. If I don't do it right now I'll never get around to it." Louis's voice can be so soft when he makes it this way, like when he held me after that night. 

"Lazy arse, how does Zayn put up with you?" Louis chuckles at that. 

"Quit bullying me and get your arse over here. I would send you my address but, I'm hundred percent sure you know where I live." I roll my eyes but can't help the small grin making its way onto my face. 

"Of course you would want my arse over there. I think I remember but if I get lost send out a search party." I can’t believe we’re acting like we're good friends, and pretending we didn’t just hate each other days ago. 

"Who wouldn't want it? and yes Harold, I will send out a search party for Harold Harriet Styles." I blush at his comment who wouldn't want it jesus does he even know what he said. 

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. Also do not or I will remain lost forever then who would you tease?" I say before realizing that now that song will be stuck in my head for the rest of the day. 

"Niall's the only boy in your yard. Enough with the flirting H you're always trying to flirt with me now behave. Hurry up and get over here I have to go shower, but I'll leave it unlocked so just come to my room." Since when has he called me H?

"Mmh who's the one flirting now? Inviting me into your room. By the way I was not flirting with you! I'm just a cheeky boy that's all." Louis hangs up and I laugh feeling warm. Oh god I just realized he said he was showering. Most likely with the shampoo that has dye in it. I face palm maybe it will just be funny, and not a heavy reaction. I pray for the best as I leave my room with my vacuum. 

Niall is still on the phone so I grab his car keys and smile cheekily at him while shaking them. He gives me a questioning look but mouths a be careful. I blow a kiss before dragging the small vacuum along.  

———-

Thankfully enough Louis did leave the door unlocked and Zayn was no where in sight. I drag the vacuum to Louis' room which is in the state I left it in. Only a wrinkle in the duvet probably from Louis laying down. I throw myself in the middle of his bed. 

I'm usually the one for manners but it is a duvet with my face on it. I turn to look at his bedside table to see some snacks. A bag of potato crisp, the crust of a sandwich, and a probably empty frizzy drink next to a unopened water bottle. Okay so maybe when I'm starving my manners seem to disappear. I grab the water bottle and the crisp helping my self to a few. 

Louis comes out of the shower a few minutes later. Shirtless with black sweatpants that hug his hips. Fuck have I forgotten how incredibly fit he is, with his tattoo covered chest and arms. I'm sure my mouth is wide open but Louis doesn't notice only points at his hair with a scowl. 

"What did you wankers do to my hair!" He looks at himself in the mirror. The red is barely noticeable but it's there. He actually looks really good with the red hair, ugh good looking people I swear. 

"Oh I almost forgot about that. Yeah don't worry it's barely there, and it's gonna wash away in like two days." He keeps shaking out his hair. His back muscles flex when he does that and I can't help but stare again.

Of course I get caught staring, Louis just smirks and goes to put on a shirt. I almost whine out loud but hold myself back and focus on the crisp. 

"Well help yourself then." He says motioning to the crisp and I blush. 

"Sorry I was really hungry and they were just there in my face." My cheeks are on fire Louis just laughs while shaking his head. 

"It's okay, now get you're arse off my bed so we can clean this glitter up."  
—

Cleaning the glitter was mostly just Louis and I bantering, while taking turns vacuuming the same spot multiple times. Now we're both lying on his bed acting like the best of friends. 

"I'm sure there is still a shit ton of glitter in my carpet." Louis whines. 

"I'm such a prankster." I brag and Louis turns his whole body to look at me. 

"I hope you know I'm gonna get you back, and it's gonna be way worse then this." I turn to look at him his blue eyes piercing into mine. 

"I'm sure you will." I say teasingly and he flicks my nose. 

"Where did you put my old duvets?" I smile big before answering. 

"On the highest shelf in your closet. You know the one you can't reach." Louis glares at me narrowing his eyes. 

"What do you mean can't reach! I can reach it you're not a giant H. I'm 5'9 that makes me big!" I snort because he genuinely seems upset over this. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot you're a big boy." I'm laughing into my hands before Louis grabs my wrist. He's quick in changing our positions almost man handling me in a way that gets me hot and bothered. He has me under him one of my wrist pinned above my head. 

"Admit I'm big!" He says above me making it hard to concentrate on forming any words. 

"I- uh okay sure." I stutter out and Louis has the stupid smug look on his face. He then places his other hand on my cheek which feels warm. We stare at each other and I get lost but also confused to why this always ends up happening. 

Who moves first? I don't know and at this time in place I don't really care. It's now a known fact that Louis's lip are addictive. I can't stop kissing him especially not when he slips his tongue into my mouth. It's like our tongues missed each other eagerly sliding against one another. 

He moves his hands to my shirt and tears it off. Kisses are placed from the top of my jaw to my chest. 

"Sensitive baby aren't we?" He teases as I hiss when he bites softly on the area by my nipple. He plays with both of them one in his mouth and the other held between his fingers. My jeans feel uncomfortably tight and I can feel Louis through his sweat pants. Louis only teases me more and more, until I'm about to cum from the praises, and dirty talk whispered hotly in my ear and of course the nipple play. 

I'm sure the teasing is just about to stop, when it happens. My phone rings and Louis' phone does too. The universe obviously hates us. It brings us back to reality Louis in the middle of sucking a bruise into my hip. He pulls away looking at me we both don't move for a solid second before he coughs and grabs his phone and I do too. 

Of course it's Niall, he would rage if I called him in a situation like this. I roll my eyes but Louis answers his phone and looks at me pointing to the outside of the room. He walks out phone pressed to his hair "Zayn mate what’s up?" Is all I hear before I throw myself against the bed. 

That's when I realize my face is printed on it and I laugh so hard I almost cry. That's how Louis finds me laughing like a weirdo at absolutely nothing. He gives me a look but I just shrug it off and my laughter dies down. Then it gets quiet and a bit awkward before I decide I should go. 

I reach for my shirt throwing it on and then my shoes. Louis just follows my every movement with his eyes not saying a word. When I grab my vacuum he finally speaks up. 

"Thank you Harry, I know this was a prank and you weren't obligated to help me but you did and I appreciate it. I also uh wanted to say that... I had fun and I'm glad we can be friends?" He asks questioning and there's a sudden hit in my gut right friends. At least we don't hate each other anymore right? 

"No problem Lou, and yeah friends." I smile at him and he smiles back before he offers to walk me out to Niall's car. 

He helps me put the vacuum in the trunk and then walks me to the car door. He looks like he wants to say something but instead smiles at me big crinkles by his eyes. His red hair is more noticeable under the street light. It's messy from being in bed and maybe from me tangling my hands in it. He's absolutely beautiful and, I better leave before I say something along the lines of that out loud. 

As I’m about to open my mouth to say my goodbyes I get pushed up against the car and kissed deeply. I'm a bit shocked but recover quickly kissing back. He places his hands in my back pockets and squeezes my bum. He’s then pulling me closer by my pockets making it a lot more heated than allowed for public parking lots. We both part away needing when it’s necessary to breathe. Louis just looks at me once again and then pulls his hands out of my pockets smoothly. 

I stare at him dumbfounded and he just gives me a small smile before speaking, “Well goodbye H, see you tomorrow." He pinches my hip before taking a few steps back letting me open the car door. 

I'm a little dizzy from being kissed that long. The oxygen making its way back into my lungs. I just nod and wave goodbye before turning on the car. I drive away with another small wave goodbye and watch Louis stay in the parking lot till I leave. 

I get home to Niall wondering where I was and if I was okay because I wasn't picking up the phone. I tell him I'm fine and make up some random excuse about getting my vacuum fixed. He shrugs it off and heads off to bed, leaving me in the living room with my thoughts. 

I replay all the moments that have happened today but the one that replays the most are the recent ones. Louis lips, his tongue, his beautiful face everything burns into my brain and stuck on replay. The only feeling I feel right now is confused, because we never acknowledge what happens between us. We fight like we hate other, but then act like friends, but then there's also the times we've acted like lovers. 

I decided it's time for bed. I'm brushing my teeth when I taste the pepper and I laugh for a whole two seconds before smiling to myself, because salt and pepper.

And it’s like faith because just then I get a text message.

 _From Lewis_  
_Salt huh? I guess great minds think alike ;)_

I smile letting myself to just go with the flow and stop overthinking. That might be because maybe I don't hate Louis at all, and just maybe I'm really beginning to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since the last chapter sorry!  
> Just wanna say a big thanks to those of you who read this fic I really do appreciate you!! xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

It's finally Thursday three more days till prank week is over. Some how Louis, Liam, and Zayn caught up to our score quickly. 

Mostly by pranking poor oblivious Shawn. To be fair Shawn should see it coming by now but he just can't see the evil in anyone. Our scores are almost tied we're in the lead with a solid 20 points and they're at 17 points. 

The pranks were mostly just small pranks like salt instead of sugar, and throwing nasty shit at each other. I was surprised Niall hadn't come up with anything big like the Louis fetus pictures maybe because Louis was really upset. I told Niall about how upset Louis was of course leaving out the part where he declared his hate for me. 

He genuinely felt bad and left Louis out of his pranks. Of course their was the sex toys with Liam and his mum which actually was a pretty big prank, other than that he's been calm. 

"Hey." Louis arrives to English taking his seat next to me. We never talked about the kiss or anything connected to it. We've just been acting like friends who only hang out at school and occasionally text. 

"Hi." I smile at him and he gestures towards the coffee in his hand. 

"Got you some coffee." He hands me the hot coffee and I'm shocked this is maybe the nicest thing he's done for me. 

"Poisoned I'm guessing?" Louis snorts at that before nodding. 

"Damn guess my diabolical plan to kill you didn't work." He shrugs and I take a sip of the coffee then I remember that it's prank week, but it's already too late. 

I spit the liquid onto the desk causing heads to turn. Louis is laughing besides me holding his stomach. 

"What the fuck was that?" I spat at him as he tries to compose himself. 

"Spoiled milk, and some old Chinese take out left overs we had from like weeks ago blended together." I almost gag at the thought of that. 

I pout and stand up to ask for some tissues from the professor. I quickly clean the mess ignoring Louis's eyes, and then pay attention when the professor begins to speak to the class. 

"Haz, I'm sorry it's prank week okay but look I actually got you coffee." He pats my thigh before giving me another coffee cup. I inspect it throughly this time and find that is a normal coffee. 

Which surprisingly is a lot like how I usually like it expect it has a tad bit more sugar. "Thank you." I whisper to him and we share a small smile before paying attention. Well almost paying attention because we're playing random games on Louis's laptop.

Niall is asleep and usual but Shawn asks what game we're playing. To which Louis rolls his eyes I give him a questioning look before answering Shawn. 

"Oh sounds fun. What are you gonna do your report on?" He asks next and I look up on the board to see the professor has given us time to work on our report which is due next class. Oh god I wasn't paying attention at all. 

"Yeah so I might've been playing games the whole lecture.. wanna explain it to me?" I sheepishly ask and Shawn smiles explaining the entire thing to me. 

While Shawn is explaining Louis tries playing footsie with me, and at one point even talking over Shawn entirely. Which ends up with me kicking him to stop because Shawn was just getting to the important part. 

"That's pretty much it. It's not worth a lot of points since he said it's only the beginning assignment to show him our writing skills." Shawn shrugs before Niall is awake and alert looking at us. 

"Fuck what did I miss?" He says and I laugh as Shawn sighs and they turn around to discuss the report. 

"Hey that was so rude of you Shawn was trying to explain the assignment to me and you rolled your eyes!" I whisper yell at Louis getting closer to him to make sure Shawn can't hear. 

"He's annoying." Is all he says nonchalantly.

"What are you on about? He's literally the nicest guy ever." Louis probably hasn't even properly talked to Shawn.

"Yeah you're only saying that because he flirts with you all the time." He says obviously annoyed with the conversation. 

"You're ridiculous were just friends." It's true Shawn is attractive but he's just a good friend. I think we both just have flirty personalities. 

"Okay whatever you say. Also this is gonna sound random but Zayn bailed so I figured why not just ask you. Would you come on a hike with me? Yeah I know that sounds like the worst thing ever but the game is this weekend and I gotta stay fit." He asks with pleading eyes. 

"I love hikes! I'll come with but just know I'm bringing my camera along." Louis smiles at that. 

"Of course you are curly. Okay well then I'll text you later when my lectures are over." After Louis says that our lecture gets dismissed and I go off to my next lecture a little bit excited. I haven't been on a hike in awhile since Niall hates any physical activity that isn't golf.

———

"Did you bring water?" Louis asks after driving away from my dorm with his car which I had no idea he had. It's a jet black 2015 BMW it's really nice and smells better than Niall's car.  

"Yeah this isn't my first hike Lou." He smiles before letting me play some music until we arrive. The hiking area is entirely empty probably because it's close to sunset. 

Louis explains that I don't have to run with him but that he'd be going hard core with the exercising. I just shrugged him off as we started. 

It was just fast walking at first before Louis randomly took off at the speed of light. I decided to take pictures before trying to catch to him. We were already at the top so the pictures showcased what could be seen which was houses, flowers, and trees but it still looked beautiful.

Louis was just running laps back and forth as I took pictures. I turned around snapping a picture of him, his prominent thigh muscles was captured perfectly in the picture. He was wearing some footie shorts, and a loose gray shirt. His hair was flat and clung to his sweaty forehead he looked incredibly fit. I stared at the picture until I realized I'm being a creep and started running with Louis.

"Okay, what I'm suppose to be the athlete here! How are you not gasping for air?" Louis asks panting as the collar of his shirt soaked in sweat. 

"I used to work out a lot, like a lot when I was going through some stuff.. and well yeah I'm use to it learned a lot of breathing exercises, use to running miles all the lot." Louis just raised his eyebrows. 

"Anything you can't do Styles?" Louis pokes my side as he says that before pulling out his water bottle from his rucksack. 

"I can't touch my nose with my tongue." He almost spits out his water at that. 

"You're a shit you know that." He giggles and I stick my tongue out at him. Before trying to touch my nose with it and he laughs loudly. I feel lighter and warm whenever Louis and I joke around. 

He sits down by a rock, "Come sit Harold I brought us some turkey sandwiches." There's fucking _crinkles _by Louis's eyes as he smiles brighter than the sun beaming in front of us. I sit next to him our knees bumping against each other and smile back.__

__The sun was setting as we talked and ate our sandwiches. Louis was being really nice and soft like when he had let the pet name babe slip out again. Maybe he calls all his friends that but it didn't stop me from swooning. It was pretty much perfect._ _

__Expect when it wasn't._ _

__"I'll bring the car up you stay right here." Louis said grabbing all our things and then jogging to the car which we left in a parking lot not that far from the hike._ _

__I couldn't see Louis figure anymore and it was a bit dark out. I turned on the flashlight of my phone siting on a big random rock waiting for him. It had been about seven minutes when Louis finally pulls up in the car expect he doesn't stop._ _

__"PRANK WEEK!!" He yells out of the window as he speeds away. He left me in the dark in the middle of no where who even does that. I was furious I get that it's prank week but it's literally past sun set and almost ten at night. Someone could be out here waiting to get their grubby hands on me._ _

__I typed the dorm address into my phone to find that it's actually a forty minute walk. I groan and start stomping down the road. I was shaking with anger because things were going so well. That's when the first tear slipped down my cheek. I was so mad when I’m this mad it means tears._ _

__Maybe I was being dramatic and sensitive but I was hurt and angry. The tears kept coming as I wiped at them harshly I couldn't cry. God I hated being sensitive._ _

__When I left Holmes Chapel to come to London it got even worse. I hated leaving my family behind Gemma hadn't even left decided she would do online school. Online school lead to her being involved in some social media business and she practically lived in Los Angeles. The move to London was hard of course I had Niall but I felt bad about leaving mum all alone after what had happened. She promised me she was doing okay and I could rarely go back to see her. I was crying almost everyday the whole first year of uni. I eventually just started to work out to get distracted. Started meditating and learning to self cope._ _

__But there is always going to be this sensitive side to me no matter how hard I try to work on it. That was the truth and sometimes the truth hurt the most. Here I am crying my eyes out on the side of the road thinking about everything all at once just because of a silly prank._ _

__The vibration of my phone makes me snap out of my ugly thoughts._ _

___Louis:  
Where did you go?? I'm sorry I wasn't actually going to leave you stranded!! I was just gonna wait for you to walk by the spot I'm parked at, I'm sorry please answer! ____ _

____The message somehow makes me wanna cry more. I don't understand Louis and I couldn't let him see me cry. He would think he hurt my feelings which is not the case, nope. Life just sucks yeah that's why I'm crying okay. I take deep breathes to try to calm down._ _ _ _

____I keep walking until it's been ten minutes since Louis's text message. I jump when I hear the loud horn behind me. I turn to see Louis's car pulling up besides me. Luckily my tears have stopped but, I'm sure it's still noticeable thank god it's dark out._ _ _ _

____I ignore him and increase my walking. The road was deserted so he can easily slow down without getting hit. Soon he's talking to me from his window following me slowly with his car._ _ _ _

____"Harold I'm sorry get in the car, I'll take you home." He pleads and I avoid looking at him and walk even faster._ _ _ _

____"Harry it was a prank! Stop being so difficult and get in the car, in case you forgot your camera is in here." He says and that stops me dead in my tracks. He stops the car as well and  
I open the backdoor, only to grab my rucksack that has my camera in it. Then closing it and speed walking away. _ _ _ _

____I don't hear Louis following me with his car anymore so I assume he's given up. Until I hear footsteps behind me. Louis hugs my waist the best he can with the rucksack on my back. I instantly stop confused and he sighs._ _ _ _

____"Yes you stopped I was getting ready to be dragged along the road. Why are you being so difficult?" He asks removing himself from my back and standing in front of me._ _ _ _

____I look down at my feet wondering the same thing. I shrug at him just wanting to go home and cry in bed. He most be able to sense how sad I am or something because even in the dark I can see his face is full of worry._ _ _ _

____"Let's get you home yeah? Please love don't be difficult." He reaches for my hand lacing them together._ _ _ _

____"Kiss me." It really came out of no where. The need for Louis to kiss me to make me feel wanted. He looks a bit taken back before placing his hand on my cheek thumbing my cheekbone._ _ _ _

____He takes his time getting closer to me until our foreheads are leaning against each other. Until we're just breathing softly against one another in the dark on the side of the road. He rubs our noses together and my whole heart explodes._ _ _ _

____He finally presses our lips together. Our lips move softly against each other not like our usual heated needy kisses. Not like the ones we pretend don't happen. This one feels raw and full of emotion one that I'll remember forever. Louis is kissing me as if he was trying to take anything that was hurting me away from me. The way he softly slips his tongue in letting our tongues meet for a bit before pulling away._ _ _ _

____He pulls me with him into the car and I sit in the passenger seat feeling confused. Louis was definitely changing everything. He held my hand on the way back to my dorm over the console just to make sure I was okay. He didn't ask or talk about anything just kept giving me small smiles whenever we met eyes._ _ _ _

____We finally got to my dorm and he ran out to open the car door for me._ _ _ _

____"Thanks." I muttered out softly and before I know it he's pulling me into a hug my face in his neck._ _ _ _

____"I just wanna say I'm sorry again. I'm sincerely so sorry H, I hope you forgive me." I inhale a large scent of him and sigh wishing I could hate him again._ _ _ _

____"It's not your fault I'm just a mess sorry. I promise you're okay. Thank you for inviting me I had fun." I pull away looking sincerely in Louis's eyes giving him a tired smile. He sighs before pressing a kiss to my forehead._ _ _ _

____"Everything is going to be alright okay. Good night love." I almost start sobbing in Louis's arms but I hold it back and wave goodbye and almost run to my dorm. When I get there Niall is asleep and in his dorm. Some days are still hard for me and this was one of those days as I sat in bed crying. Wishing I had someone to hold me and love me. Somehow I pictured Louis cuddling me running his hands through my hair and letting me cry it out._ _ _ _

____I was so fucked I couldn't be having romantic feelings for someone who hated me or well hated me. Our relationship was so complicated I didn’t know how to feel._ _ _ _

____I decided to call Gemma it's probably like two in afternoon in LA where she's most likely in right now._ _ _ _

____"Hey baby bro what's up?" She answered on the third ring and her voice reminds me of how much I miss her, and I can't help but letting out a loud sob._ _ _ _

____"Hey hey what's wrong? Harry are you okay?" Panic filled her voice._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry Gems I'm just so sad today. I was thinking about mum and Robin. I don't even know what happened I was having such a good day then one of my mates pranked me and you know sensitive me got all hurt." I let out a huge breath._ _ _ _

____"H mum is fine, I know it's been a year since Robins death and it's still so hard to believe but she's been doing good. We FaceTimed about two hours ago she was out with her friends, and eating healthy greens. She's gonna be okay and so are you! Your mate definitely didn't mean any harm right? Besides why did you say mate you have other friends besides Liam and Niall?" The teasing tone made me laugh she always knew what to say._ _ _ _

____"Very funny. I just worry about her, and you so  I'm gonna call her tomorrow. Yes I said mate because you haven't met Louis. Not that you probably will our relationship is complicated." I suddenly feel like such a dipshit for being so difficult with Louis he didn't mean to make me upset._ _ _ _

____"Good she told me she's been waiting on a call from you. But also did you just say relationship huh? This Louis guy did he make you feel sad?" Of course Gemma's need to protect me is coming out instantly as always._ _ _ _

____"I didn't mean to say relationship dammit. No Gems if anything I was being the over dramatic one and he was trying to calm me down. He was being so nice with me and he gave me hugs and he smells so good." I sigh I will need to text Louis a big thank you._ _ _ _

____"Mmh sounds like someone has a crush." Oh god I need a better filter._ _ _ _

____"No! I mean no he's just not even a mate we use to hate each other because I accidentally hit him with a ball and made him bleed. I don't know if we're mates we sure act like mates though." I think after tonight I would call Louis a mate._ _ _ _

____"A mate who's dick you've sucked am I right?" I can't help the loud gasp that comes out of my mouth._ _ _ _

____"Gemma! Stop I'm catching a flight to LA to hurt you."_ _ _ _

____"Okay H quit the bullshit it's a hate to love story yeah? I can sense that you're starting to like Louis but you're scared aren't you." What the actual fuck._ _ _ _

____"Stop."_ _ _ _

____"We have twin telepathy!" I roll my eyes so hard._ _ _ _

____"Gemma we're not even twins!" We have a lot of similar features but we’re not actual twins and Gemma always says we are._ _ _ _

____"I know I'm right so just take my advice be nice to him. Let things flow do not push or run away from things. Let yourself feel what you want to feel. Especially this whole sensitive thing I’ve told you so many times it’s okay to cry, it’s better than holding it all in okay. I also wanna met this Louis if it works out, maybe beat his ass. Of course in Mario Kart not literally hashtag no violence.” I laugh loudly at how dorky Gems is but I truly don’t know where I would be without her._ _ _ _

____“Thank you Gems you seriously always say the right things. I love you so much, I’m going to try to get some rest call you soon.” Gemma says her goodbyes and I lay in bed finally feeling less sad._ _ _ _

_____To Louis:  
I’m sorry for being difficult just was thinking about some things, don’t worry I’m okay. Thank you for putting up with me, and inviting me on your lame hike :) ____ _ _ _

______I smile to myself thinking about Louis just one more time. Gemma was right maybe things with Louis would just flow and fall into the right place. I smile at the picture I took of him and then look at the ones of mum and Robin. Robin was my step dad, he was diagnosed with cancer and died a year ago. I didn’t wanna think anymore negative thoughts, so I just smiled and kissed the picture before putting them away and letting myself fall asleep ready for a brand new day._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter, but it was recently a year since Harry’s step dad passed away so may he Rest In Peace. I really hope Anne and everyone connected to Robin is doing okay. Also reminder to anyone who’s reading it’s okay to be sad and cry as long as you pick yourself up because everything is going to be okay and you will be okay because a brand new day starts every single day! Love you all xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is protective

"GAME DAY TOMORROW LADS!" Louis yells to get the rest of the team hyped. 

I was invited by Louis to the teams practice on Friday evening which is taking place right now. He said I could meet all the guys and also take the year pictures. 

"Alright now settle down we're going to get to practice right after we get our year pictures done. This is Harry he is going to be our photographer. Be nice to Harry he didn't have to do this but he is. If any of you give him a hard time I will find out about it and you'll be running till your feet hurt." I blush as the team all look at me as I wave shyly. 

Some the faces are briefly familiar from the frat party we attended a while ago. Even that prick Sam is here smirking at me, I'm going to puke. 

"You guys know the set up alphabetical order by first names, let's go lads time is running." Louis says before going to stand next in front of the lined up team. 

"Hi, I'm Adam Prendergast." A tall older man with quite a lot of facial hair says. His brown hair is combed back and he smiles at me extending his hand. 

"Hi, Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, for the photo I just need you to stand in front of the white paper. Okay now smile or don't, up to you." Adam laughs before giving the camera a slight smile. 

"Would you like to see it?" I ask shyly after taking two of almost the exact same picture. I add a few edits to the picture really quick before showing him.

"Sure why not." Adam steps next to me looking at the laptop where the photos appeared. 

"Wow did you do something differently? These to be quite honest look better then Jacob's work, not that he's bad you're just better mate." I blush at the praise and about to thank him when someone speaks up. 

"Yo Adam we get it he's fit but stop hitting on him we got practice!" A random footie player who I haven't met yells out. Louis whips his head to look at me raising his eyebrows. 

"Bobby you're next." Louis says breaking eye contact with me. I thank Adam and he nods before leaving the area. 

Things are going pretty smoothly so far I've met some pretty nice players. The ones who seemed more like possible friends were Adam, Christopher, and James. They were just super nice and cracked jokes with me from the side lines. 

Finally Louis was up next. He seemed a little annoyed maybe because I was goofing off, didn't know he was strict. He smiled at me surprising me with how close he stood the front of our shoes touching.

"How's it going Haz?" He grinned and I bit my lip trying to contain my grin. 

"Good yeah everyone's been nice to me don't worry." He grabbed my wrist thumbing over my pulse line. This was the first time he's showed affection in public, well while we aren't in the middle of nowhere in the dark. I blushed deeply before meeting his eyes.

"Hey I know you're worried about us not liking you're photos don't sweat it they're really good." He speaks with confidence as if all the boys have agreed he gets closer to my ear lowering his voice, "just would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with them we all have to stay focused. Be a good boy for me yeah." 

The footie players are all staring and I suddenly know what Louis is doing. He's trying to scare all of the footie players off. Well news for him I don't belong to anyone. I couldn't help the shudder that goes down my spine though, Louis knows how to get me hot under the collar all too well. 

He smirks while pulling away and  
everyone instantly looks away, pretending they didn't see the encounter. I give him the same directions as everyone else. He pulls a face at the last second his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. 

I can't help the loud laugh that roars out of my body. Covering my mouth as Louis runs over to see the picture. 

"I'm keeping this picture Lou it's priceless." I giggle through the sentence and Louis shurgs. 

"I know what you mean that's sex appeal at it's finest." Louis is trying his best to be serious but the corners of his mouth are turned up. 

"Yeah it is, but unless you want this picture in the year book go stand in front of the white paper again." Louis goes back and smiles cutely, a small smiles works it's way onto my face because it's Louis there's no denying he's stunning. 

He comes back around his hand casually resting on my hip. "Wow Styles you really know how to work a camera, I've never looked so fit before. Our pictures are usually off balance with the lighting making us look a bit pale and no edits." Adam is wiggling his eyebrows at me pointing at Louis' s hand with his eyes. I ignore him and look back at Louis.

"Thank you Louis. I've gotten so many compliments, you're old photographer is mental for canceling if this is how you always treat him." We both laugh Louis removing his hand suggesting for the next person to come up. 

"Only you." Louis says before walking away completely. What does that even mean? Okay I know what it means but, I'm flustered.

The third to last player is Sam. I ignore his introduction and give him directions. Louis has his eyes glued to us but then he has to leave somewhere with a few players.

I take Sam's pictures and proceed to call the next player but Sam speaks up first. 

"What are you not going to let me see the pictures like the rest of the team?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I shake my head no and he drops the smirk. 

"Is this about the party? It's not my fault you acted like you were down to fuck like a slut, and then got scared and defensive all you are is a tease and well right now a bitch." Sam says with a harsh tone. 

I'm speechless as Sam walks off before Adam grabs him and throws him against the wall, and Zayn runs up to me. I can see Adam, and now James yelling at Sam. 

"Harry, are you okay? I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him. Do you want to leave or talk?" Zayn says rubbing my back. 

"I- um let's just finish the pictures okay yeah I wanna do that." Zayn gives me a worried look but nods. 

"Okay but if you need something tell me." He walks off as the next player comes up. 

\----

I'm packing up my camera, and all the players are out on the field already when Louis walks back in. 

He looks proper mad and trailing behind him is Sam looking like a scolded child.

"Alright you prick tell him." Louis says as they both stop in front of me. 

"I'm very sorry.. about the things I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that and I'm... a stupid prick." Sam says looking embarrassed and not meeting my eyes. 

"Okay." Is all I say and Louis nods. 

"Alright now get back on the field you've got some running to finish." Sam runs out going back to the field. 

Louis looks at me his face relaxing back down to a soft look. "I'm so sorry I left you alone with him. I thought that he had gotten the message pretty clear to stay away from you at the party. I hope you're okay yeah? Don't believe a word out of his dumb mouth." He gives me a soft small smile. 

"It's okay Lou it wasn't you're fault. He's just an arsehole you don't have to apologize for his actions. Besides I had Zayn, Adam, and James to back me up. I wasn't alone and all of the team was great and I'm glad you all liked the photos." It was true I had a great time Sam would not ruin this for me. 

"Yeah they're all pretty good lads, speaking of the lads I wanna ask you something. I discussed it with the boys and we all want to know if you would be our permanent photographer for the season?" Louis smiles big as he asks me with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"What? Really? I, didn't expect this wow. I- you know what okay I'll do it." Louis suddenly hugs me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, unintentionally digging my nose into his neck. We just fit together and thats concering but I'll worry aboout it some other time. He smells so good like grass but also like mens deodorant. 

"Thank you so much. Our old photographer actually quit, and I was going to have to find a new one, and I just have so much going on already." Louis sighs and I rub his back smoothingly. 

"Hey it's okay, I won't let you down I promise. You deal with the other stuff I'll be here taking pictues." Louis giggles his arms never losing grip around my waist. 

"Also like if you ever want to talk, I'm here Lou. I know we didn't get off on the best terms but I'm always a phone call away." That's the only thing that makes Louis pull away. 

Only to pull me into a kiss. 

Kissing Louis has become such a normal thing and I'm sure he meant to only make it innocent and sweet. Only then when he's pushing me up against the wall and my legs automactially wrap around him does it get dirty. 

My body is buzzing with need and want. I feel hot all over as Louis slides his hands under my shirt. I let out a soft moan into his mouth, as my cock thickens in my jeans rubbing up against him and my jeans. 

I run my hands through his hair as he kisses my neck and I almost forget where we are. It feels like it's only Louis and I on planet earth. He nips at the skin under my jaw before sucking lightly. 

"Feels so good Lou." Louis hums at my praise and kisses me again. He pulls away to rub his palm against my tented jeans. 

"Fuck, you're so hard. I could just take you in the boys lockers room right now, make you scream or maybe make you be quiet so no one hears us. You would like that though wouldn't you, people hearing us letting them know what's going on." Louis whispers hotly against my ear as he palms me faster. 

I whine loudly wanting Louis to be inside me. "Louis please." My voice barely comes out only a bit higher then a whisper. 

"I'm sorry baby not today, I have a game tomorrow. You're still going to be a good boy for me though right still going to cum for me? From my hand princess come on, cum for me." I cum embrassingly in my pants seconds later my body shaking from trying to hold my self up.

"Always so good for me." He kisses me softly now letting me come back down. I finally stand back up feeling a little dizzy. 

"Shit! I have to get back to practice but, thank you for everything H. I'll text you later." He kisses my forehead before readjusting himself trying to conceal his obvious boner. He runs off waving a final goodbye. 

I take Gemmas words and try to not think about what any of this means just going with the flow. Expect there's a wet spot on my pants and I can't exactly hide it. I still have to get back to my dorm by foot so this is going to be a very uncomfortable walk. 

I walk into the boys locker room and it's empty as it should be. I'm hoping to find some sweats in the lost and found. No it's not stealing because  I'll return them and besides no one has claimed them, so no not stealing. 

The only items in the bin are a pair of trainers, a jumper, and socks. I groan and then I see Louis's bag. He's carried it to class before and I've seen it in his room. Or it could be because he's marked it up with a smiley that has two x's as eyes. 

I open it up before searching through it. He has his clothes that I'm sure he wore today, trainers, and random footie stuff. Then I find them a pair of Adidas sweats I grin. They might be small but they'll have to work. 

Louis was the reason for my pants being ruined so I'm sure he won't mind. I put them on to find that there a bit high on my legs but better then walking around with dry cum. I grab my folded boxers and pants and throw them in my camera bag. 

I step outside to find that it's gotten increasingly colder no longer only comfortable for a long sleeve. Maybe taking one more thing from Louis won't bother him. I mean he does have two jumpers who packs two jumpers if they didn't wanna share. Or maybe because London gets fucking cold. 

Whatever I throw on the red Adidas jumper. Is this boy sponsored by Adidas? I look like I've just gotten pulled out of an Adidas catalog. I finally start my walk back to my dorm. 

Niall is eating dinner and I join him. 

"Okay wasn't going to mention this but who's clothes are you wearing?" Niall asks in the middle of dinner. 

I blush forgetting that I had someone else's clothes on, _Louis's clothes_ at that it smells so much like him.

"Oh um, one of the footie players let me borrow their jumper." I say as I drink some more water. 

"Yes, I have eyes I know what you're wearing and it's not just a jumper, I know you don't own Adidas sweats. So come on spill!" Niall insist and I almost laugh at his eyes growing big waiting for my answer. 

"Its nothing I just spelt some water on my jeans and someone offered up these sweats, and it was cold out so they gave me this jumper." Niall was not buying it he kept staring at me. 

"You kept saying someone! No name was ever stated and that makes me side eye you because if that was all why won't you say the name." Damn forgot Niall was an FBI agent.

"Oh did I forget to say his name? Well I didn't do that on purpose but his name is Adam. He's nice met him today maybe you've met him? Facial hair, tall, brunette, and handsome." I smirk and Niall giggles. 

"Lucky for you I have met him because that's a poor description. I've seen him play in the footie matches. So what did you two hit it off, or is he straight, or are you just ugly?" I throw one of my potatoes at Niall and he laughs loudly. 

"I'm sure he is straight and it was just a friendly act you prick. Now stop harassing me and let's talk about your love life to see how you like it." Niall blushes instantly at that and I grin ready to tease him. 

"Wow Ni your face is beat red right now. Do you want to tell me why?" Niall looks down at his plate eating away. 

"No.." He mutters and I laugh.

"You see not fun, now let's move on what did you do while I was gone?" Niall only blushes again and that means something is going on he had someone over or did something. 

I decide to not question him well because I haven't actually told him about Louis were allowed to keep some sercets. 

"Nothing much, just had Shawn over watched some movies you know did bro pal things." He says not making eye contact. 

"Oh Shawn was over? Why didn't you invite him to stay for dinner, we have enough food for a family of four." We tend to overcook just to have left overs or extra just in case Liam decides to hop on over. 

"I was going to but he had to go somewhere. Anyway, it's the last few days of prank week so after dinner I have to go over to Liam's." Niall says finally going back to his pale colored self. 

I shrug it off maybe he did something embarrassing in front of Shawn. 

\--

I'm bored and watching the telly when Louis sends me a message. 

_Louis: Oi just out of curiosity did you see anyone come into the changing rooms? ___

____

____

__

__

_No, why?_

____

____

__

__

_Louis: Couldn't seem to find me sweats or jumper the boys said someone must have stolen them. The janitor over heard us and he said something quite funny 'a curly haired boy walked out wearing exactly what your missing' care to explain harlod? ___

____

____

__

__

_Well talk about awkward... I didn't steal them I borrowed them, and only because I had uncomfortable jeans on... and it was cold out! Sorry should've asked first. ___

____

____

__

__

_Louis: uncomfortable jeans eh wonder why ;) I'm only joking love, it's ok just should've let me know you had them._

____

____

__

__

_Cheeky. I'll give them back once I've washed him had to go commando... and wow you didn't need to know that sorry._

____

____

__

__

_Louis: don't rush to do that it's okay I have others. I'm the cheeky one? You're an absolute tease haz talking about being naked. Well I'm off to bed see you tomorrow :) good night x ___

____

____

__

__

_Ok, sweet dreams x ___

____

____

__

__

The smile that spread on my face because of Louis hasn't left my face even when I'm in bed. I fall asleep to good thoughts and feeling bubbly.

I'm woken up by my phone blaring in the dark. I grab it and look at the screen to see that it's Niall. It's almost four in the morning what could Niall possibly be doing. 

I answer my voice groggy from sleep.

_Hello? ___

____

____

__

__

_Oh thank god you picked up! Harry I need your help, I don't know how to explain just please come meet me._

__

__

__

__

Niall sounds in distress and panicked so my blood goes cold and I hurry to get out of bed. __

_Ni what do you mean? Okay where are you I'm on my way. ___

__Please H, I'll text you the location address. Please try to hurry over here.__

____

____

___I run out of the dorm and call a cab and wait for it to arrive. While I wait so many thoughts run through my head. What if something bad has happened to him. Niall is like family to me I don't think I could handle it. I bite my nails as my anxiety increases. I hope for the best as the cab pulls up and I give him the address._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a bit all over the place but it's mostly just the set up for the next chapter. We got some smut tho and some hints to future reletionships ;)  
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Happy 8 years of one direction:((


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

The cab pulls up to some weird sketchy place. It was in the back of some big rundown building, only a streetlamp illuminating the parking lot. 

The cab driver gives me a weird look and, drives away pretty fast after I get out. The things I do for Niall I swear. 

Speaking of Niall I don't see him anywhere. I walk closer to the building the streetlamp no longer lighting the path up. A hand grips my forearm pulling me with them. 

I scream but the person covers my mouth muffling my scream. I get pulled quickly inside the building and then a light turns on. Niall is standing in front of me looking perfectly fine and alive. 

I slap him on the chest multiple times. "Ouch, what the fuck!" He says backing away from me. 

"You fucking dick head not only did I think you were dead, but you scared me again by letting me think I was getting kidnapped!" I hit one more time and Niall runs a hand through his messy hair. 

"Okay I'm sorry about that but I couldn't let anyone see us." Niall says looking down at his shoes. 

"What the fuck is happening?" The room only has light in the middle of the room. Almost like in action movies where a person is tide up in a chair in the middle of the room. 

"So... I might have done something stupid." Niall says slowly staring at the ground. 

"I've told you countless times Niall that you have to think before you act! What have you bloody done?" I ask sternly and I felt like an angry mum. 

"I know okay I'm sorry. Let me explain so you know how I was going over to Liam's to prank him?" Niall finally makes eye contact and I nod. 

"Well the prank was to.. prank him with a baby sloth." Niall says almost too quietly but I catch it. 

"What the actual fuck?" I'm so confused Niall really is the most ridiculous person I've met. 

"I found a guy on London's Craigslist site, when I was just scrolling randomly for fun. It said exotic animal for sale and I probably should've reported it but I didn't. I messaged the guy told him about my prank he agreed I could borrow the sloth. We met up here and I took the sloth to Liam's place, he was coming home soon so I put the sloth on his couch. It was just sitting there all cute and cuddly and not scary at all you should've se-" 

"Niall get to the point." I sigh 

"Oh right. Yeah so I hid behind the kitchen table and then Liam came home. He almost shit his pants he was genuinely scared. Then I scared him even more by screaming and throwing myself on him. Anyway, I got him good and we played with the sloth even named him; Arnold. This is where it all goes downhill-" Niall is cut off by something moving in the distance. 

"What is that? Wait Niall you didn't." I shake my head as I stare at the tall big brown box with holes on it. The box is slightly moving and Niall heads over to it. 

He sticks both of his arms inside the box, "Harry meet Arnold the baby sloth." Niall says smiling at the small sloth in his arms holding onto his arms. The sloths head is a really light almost white color and the rest of his small body is brown. 

"What is wrong with you?" I almost yell at him. 

"I can explain! I didn't mean for this to happen, the guy that gave him to me never came back! I've called and texted him continuously he left me with him. This why I need your help H, it's illegal to own an exotic animal without paperwork. If we get caught I could go to jail." Niall says sadly but nonetheless smiling at the sloth. 

"So what do you expect me to do Ni? Just magically make this guy appear and give it back to him? Also did you not think about making sure this guy even had the proper paperwork?" I sigh and rub my head. 

"I know I messed up Harry. You're my best mate thanks for calling me out on my shit but I need support right now." Niall says and I feel a bit terrible because he's right. On the other hand it's a fucking sloth were talking about not some life death situation. 

"Alright this is what were going to do. I'm tired and have to be up in a couple of hours. So we're taking this sloth home going to sleep and figuring it out in the morning. Arnold is sleeping in your room and you're in charge of feeding it, cleaning after it, and caring for it. I don't wanna hear it Niall now let's go." Niall pouts but grabs the box and puts Arnold back in before picking up the box. 

We walk to the car which is pretty far away. Niall makes me drive and sits in the back with Arnold. Goddamit I can see him getting attached to it already. 

I shake my head how ridciouls is my life. We reach the dorm and get Arnold inside quickly. I go straight to my room and go back to bed. 

\----------

I wake up around seven in the morning to shower before heading to the match. 

I step out to the small kitchen and living room area to see Arnold above the couch hanging from some big fake plant. Niall next to him feeding him a carrot. I shake my head and ignore it as I go to shower. 

I step out and change into some skinny jeans and a random red hoodie. Okay so it wasn't random because it smells like Louis and it says Adidas. I blush slightly but shrug and walk into my room again ignoring Niall's questioning eyes. I grab my camera and camera bag. 

I finally give Niall the time of day. "Good Morning, I haven't seen you up this early on Saturday in a long time." I look at Arnold his big brown eyes looking up at me blinking slowly. He is quite cute so I can't be mad at him not his fault both his owners are dipshits. 

"Have to take care of Arnold. I was also suppose to go to the game with Liam but I don't think it's a good idea to leave him." I agree with Niall. 

"Wow you can make good choices. Anyway I'm leaving please don't do anything stupid, and call me if anything bad happens." I swear I'm officially Niall's parent.

I walk over to the boys changing room and wait for them to come out. Zayn walks out in his full footie kit looking around before seeing me. 

"Oh there you are! We thought you flaked why are you standing out here? You can come inside you know." He says smiling at me. 

"I wasn't sure if you guys wanted me in there." Zayn just shakes his head and pulls me inside. 

All of the players are dressed and ready. Adam nods his head at me as he ties his shoes. 

"Hey Harry." James says looking me up and down subtly but failing. 

"Hi." I reply feeling shy James is really attractive. He's slightly taller than me with short brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Do you wanna sit next to me on the bus?" Adam snorts behind him and James blushes. 

"Yeah sure." I say and James smiles about to say something before Louis is standing on one of the benches. 

"Alright lads, Chelsea is going down today! We are ready to fucking win!!" Louis shouts and everyone yells in agreement. 

"What are we doing?" Louis yells. 

"Winning!" They all chant while huddling by Louis and jumping up and down. 

"The bus is here let's go get this win!" Louis says lastly before meeting my eyes and getting off the bench. He heads over to me and James nods his head towards the door before leaving. 

"Morning Haz, where were you?" He says smiling at me. I could melt he smelled so good, and looked so good in his kit. 

"Outside wasn't sure if I was to come in you never told me what to do when I arrive." Louis chuckles before grabbing his duffle bag. 

"Didn't think that was me stating you couldn't walk into the room. C'mon now then, wanna sit next to me on the bus?" Louis turns to look at me as we walk out of the room almost hopeful. 

"Uh James already asked me to sit next to him." Louis furrows his eyebrows. 

"James?" He looks angry but quickly scolds his face back to neutral. 

"Yeah James the one on your football team silly." I laugh a little trying to lighten the mood but Louis stays blank. 

"Right. Well see you later then I guess." I frown why is he being weird.

In front of us is a small white bus everyone mostly already on it. The seats are red and paired in two. He let's me get on the bus first watching me sit next to James who smiles at me. 

Louis joins Zayn who is sat in the seat in front of us. Zayn looks back at me and when I catch him he smiles lightly, before patting Louis's shoulder. What is going on? 

"The ride is only like fifteen minutes but do you wanna listen to some music?" James says and I nod. 

He pulls out his head phones and gives me one to put in my ear. He blasts some heavy metal song. He smiles at me while bopping his head to the music. 

My ears might bleed I'm not one to judge someone's music taste but his is shit. I like a few metal songs but not this loud and not the obnxious screaming in my ears. 

Adam who is sitting on the left of us is looking at us strangely. I'm guessing he can hear the music. I give him a pleading look and he laughs before looking away. 

"Did you like it?" James asked once a few songs are over. I nod because I'm nice. 

"The band is great aren't they? Epsically the drummer he has some sick skills doesn't he?" Wait is he the drummer?

"Are you the drummer?" I ask hum about to feel dim if he isn't. 

"Yeah I am! Great isn't it I joined the band this year our band name is 'damaged skulls' we've already had like six gigs." James seems geniuely so happy and excited a sparkle in his eye. 

"Wow that's really great. I didn't picture you as a drummer." I really didn't James seems like he's all about footie. 

"Yeah well if I don't play footie my scholarship money gets cut off. Music is really what I've been wanting to do." James looks down at his lap smiling sadly and I feel really bad for him. 

"Why can't you do both?" 

"I try to hence me joining a band. I even took private drum lessons but classes get cut off because of practice. It's okay though I'm thinking of dropping out making the band my first priority." He looks so hopeful and I can only hope this whole music thing works out for him. 

"Well I hope it all works out for you." I decided not to comment on the dropping out of university, because it's not my life. Although I don't like their music I can see other people finding it good. 

"Thanks mate. You know what you're a good person to talk to.. maybe you could come to our show tonight at eight? Our gig is at that bar down by uni would be nice to see a fimilar face." He says that hope back in his eyes. 

"I'll try my best to be there." I say before realizing we had finally arrived. I don't like the music but I'm way to nice to say no. Besides I'm just trying to support a friend, even if I wanted to like James I couldn't because Louis still existed.  
\-----

The game is intense and I'm taking pictures like crazy. I've gotten at least a dozen worthy of publishing in the magazine pictures.

I watch the game intensely but can't help but focus on one person. Louis looks so good on the field running around sporting his number 28 jersey. 

"Harry!" Someone yells outside of the guidelines which sounds like Liam.

I turn around to see Liam holding two small crisps in his hand. Wait two the only other friend he has is me. Zayn is playing and Louis is to that means-

There in the corner is Niall trying to hide his face behind a scarf. For fucks sake! 

"Hey Liam is that Niall with you?" I yell back but get closer to the stands. 

"Yeah practically had to drag him out he acted like he had other plans. Bloody liar doesn't have any other friends but us." Liam shakes his head and Niall peeks at me over the scarf. 

"Niall come here I wanna ask you something about my camera." I say and Liam is back to being inserted in the game. Shrugging me off he walks back to the bench to sit and Niall walks over. 

"Harry I tried to stay but he broke into the dorm and dragged me out! He almost saw Arnold so I panicked and said I'll come." Niall looks geniuely scared I almost laugh, I really am his angry mum. 

"Do you think Arnold is going to be okay by himself all alone in that dorm?" I ask sternly and Niall nods. 

"They sleep for a long time. I'm sure he is still asleep in my room and besides after the game I'll make Liam take me home. I promise it's going to be okay H, please don't be mad." Niall begs with his big blue eyes and pouty face. 

"If anything bad happens it's on you my child." Is all I say before walking away back to taking pictures. 

Louis makes the winning goal and everyone embraces him carrying him on top. I quickly snap a few pictures before going to congratulate them. Louis gets to me first instantly hugging me.

"Did you fucking see that? We won!!" He shouts excitedly into my ear and I smile nodding because he's so endearing. 

He only let's go of me when Zayn comes over to hug both of us cheering loudly as well. They all head over to the provided changing rooms. 

I stay with Liam and Niall. We talk about the game for a bit well it's more of Liam gushing over Zayn. Until Louis and Zayn come out of the rooms first. Zayn going to Liam and Niall while Louis walks over to me. 

"So I'm hoping I've gotten to you first this time, sit by me on the bus this time?" Louis asks so sweetly. 

"Mmh let me think about it." I say smiling a bit and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Well think fast because Zayn over there might ask me before you answer." He says nodding over at Zayn who is lost in Liam.

"Doubt that but okay I'll sit with you." We smile stupidly at each other and before I know it were all sitting back on the bus. 

Louis is pressed right next to me. James waves at me not really caring that I had sat with someone else. Louis though is glaring at him and smirks when he sits alone. 

"What's your problem with James?" I ask him and he looks caught off guard.

"Nothing, I just-" He trails off not knowing what to say then it hits me. 

"Wait Louis, are you jealous?" I'm so oblivious how did I not see it. 

"What? No!" His cheeks are tinted pink and he furrows his eyebrows. 

"You so are." Louis being jealous makes me feel a bit flustered. Wouldn't be a good time to be getting hard.

"Hello?" He waves a hand in front of my face. I hadn't even realize I was staring at Louis for that long. 

"Oh sorry spaced off a bit." I look down at my lap feeling more calm. Until Louis puts his hand on my thigh.

"You alright?" He whispers in a low voice and I almost whimper. I'm sure he is actually concerned and here I am being sexual. 

"Yeah I'm okay, what were you saying?" I gulp as he keeps his hand on my thigh, now rubbing his thumb against the inner side. 

"I was asking if you would wanna come get some drinks with us? You know to celebrate our win." He's inviting me out this is a step forward we haven't hung out properly. 

"I- wait tonight?" Louis nods answering my question and I mentally face palm. 

"Okay so James is in a band and he invited me to one of his gigs tonight. I don't think I can bail that would be mean." I pout and Louis's grip on my thigh tightens and his eyes darken. 

"What didn't James fucking ask you." He looks like he's going to eat me alive. I would have no problem with it either fuck. 

"I'm sorry. Wait I have an idea why don't you all just come with? You know support your team mate and still get drinks. His gig is at eight and at the bar down the street from uni." I smile trying to convince him. 

"Yeah okay sure I'll tell the lads. Please tell me he didn't ask if he could pick you up?" I shake my head no and Louis sighs happily. 

"Well then I'm picking you up at seven thirty." He says not asking and I almost tease him about it but let it go. 

\------

"Do I look good?" I ask Niall and Arnold. I was wearing a silky gold shirt, and some tight skinny jeans with brown boots. 

Niall shakes his head yes and Arnold is eating again. 

"You look scrumptious! Also reminder don't bring anyone back we can't risk someone finding out about Arnold." Niall says with a dead serious face and I nod. 

"Weird way to say I look good but okay. Don't worry I won't be bringing anyone back. I should be worried about you, you're the reason we have Arnold in the first place. Tomorrow morning you're calling that zoo again." I remind him and Niall pouts while petting Arnold. 

"Okay mum." Niall says and I walk over to them. Placing a kiss on both of them because even I've grown to love Arnold. 

"Oh shut up I'm only doing what's best for the both of you. For fuck sakes I'm a mum aren't I?" Niall nods while laughing loudly I frown and sit next to him.

"So tomorrow is the last day of prank week are we winning?" I ask Niall feeling relieved that it's over. 

"Hell yeah my Arnold prank was everything! We're ahead like by ten points." Niall cheers and feel somewhat happy that we're going to win. 

Louis texts me then asking if he should come up or wait for me. I'd rather not have Niall ask a billion questions so I walk down to meet Louis, after making sure Niall wouldn't do anything dumb again. 

Louis is standing outside his car smiling at me. He's wearing a simple dark blue button up with skinny jeans rolled at the bottom and his usual vans. His hair is styled up and he's just the most beautiful person on earth. 

"Hi, you look really good." Louis scans me from head to top shamelessly and I blush immensely. 

"Thank you, you look scrumptious too." Louis bursts out laughing before opening the car door for me and I mentally thank Niall for that word. 

"That there was weird Styles." Louis says once we drive away and I shrug. 

"The lads are going to be there late, so it's just going to be you and me for a bit. Oh and of course James is going to be there." Louis says the last bit uninterested.  

I shake my head at him but hum in agreement. 

———

Louis really did mean it would only be us two. We were sitting at a table knees touching and drinks in front of us. James was no where in sight and the rest of the team apparently are running late. 

Louis has his head thrown back laughing hardly at a stupid story about Niall. The crinkles by his eyes prominent and his teeth on display. I wonder if anyone else in this club can see them, can hear the thumbing of my heart speeding up at the sight of him. 

"I love Niall he's such a lad. Speaking of the devil Liam just texted he's here with Zayn and Niall." I almost spit out my drink fucking Niall James Horan. 

As I was about to speak they all walk in Niall trailing behind. 

"Vhats happening!" Zayn shouts at us excitedly and Liam waves at both of us. Niall avoids my eyes as he says hi to Louis. 

"Niall come with me to get more drinks?" I don't wait for a response just pull him away to the bar. 

"Niall I thought you said having Arnold was serious and could get us in trouble?" Niall is looking down at his feet but snaps his head up at that. 

"It is! I wasn't lying let me explain before you get mad. Liam dragged me out again he doesn't get the definition of 'no' I'm leaving after an hour Arnold will be fine. I made sure he had water and food I got this H." Niall assures me and I roll my eyes as Niall moves on to order drinks. 

"Okay Niall I don't mean to sound like a parent I just don't want you getting into any major trouble I need you in my life." I plead and Niall gives me a big smile and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. 

He grabs the drinks and leaves me there standing at the bar. I sigh and try to not worry about Arnold or anyone finding out about him. I’m about to leave when someone taps my shoulder. 

“You okay you seem tense?” James asks he looks different than usual has on dark eyeliner and tight clothes. 

“Oh hi, yeah I’m fine just need to get some fresh air.” James is standing so close to me the front of our shoes are touching. 

“Yeah I could use it too having a bit of stage anxiety. Let’s go shall we?” He says leading the way to the front door. I don’t look back at the table but can almost feel the intense stare of eyes on the back of my head. 

James is smoking a cigarette while I stare up at the dark night and feeling a bit cold. We’re both leaned up against the brick wall. It hasn’t been less than two minutes when someone joins us.

“What’s going on here lads?” Louis says only directing his attention on me. 

“Having a smoke and getting some fresh air.” James replies before me and then offers Louis a cigarette. Louis accepts and lights it up he stands next to but tries to direct the smoking away from me. It’s quiet but not an awkward silence just like we’re all in deep thought. 

“Well I’ve got to get back but I hope you two enjoy the music yeah.” James dismisses him self leaving Louis and I alone. 

“Should we go back too?”I speak up first and Louis shakes his head no taking the last drag of his cigarette. He drops it in the ashtray that is placed outside the bar. 

“In a bit nothing much happening anyway Niall is with some other people, and Zayn and Liam are sucking faces.” He says turning his body towards me as he speaks. 

“Oh so you missed me didn’t you?” I turned to face him as well loving the way the near by lights showed off his features perfectly. 

“Yeah saw you run off with that dick head.” He says back that look he had on the bus back; his eyes a dark shade of blue. 

“Louis be nice, besides he’s really not a bad guy.” His eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes. 

“I just don’t see why you would come out here with him. He’s so into you and you can’t see it.” Louis spits out getting worked up. 

“I came out here for some fresh air he just happen to accompany me. So what if he’s into me?” I say back maybe getting a little riled up as well. 

“I’m sure that’s exactly what happened Styles. I hate your guts sometimes, I’m going to show you how much fucking better I am.” I don’t get to respond to Louis because he’s pulling me into a harsh kiss. 

His hands are wrapped around my waist pulling me impossibly closer to him. I cup his face with my hands and let him deeping the kiss. The kiss only gets progressively filthier and Louis slips his hand into my back pocket. 

We’re both panting, foreheads leaning against one another when Louis asks, “Should we get out of here?” 

I nod immediately but whine when I realize, “What about James? I said I would be here to watch him play and the lads?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine babe just make up some emergency excuse to both of them.” He steps closer to me whispering in my ear, “Besides James is the reason you’re getting fucked tonight, I’m making sure you remember who makes you feel this good.” 

Louis’s words go straight to my dick he pulls away from my ear and laces our hands. 

“So are you ready to leave then?” He asks smugly and I nod hoping James won’t notice I left, and also hoping Niall doesn’t notice that Louis and I are both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was long but next chapter is going to be ;)) I don’t even know how Arnold the sloth became part of the plot but he’s arrived also can’t have a story without Louis being super jealous and possessive  
> Thx for reading xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut :))

Louis drives to my dorm before I can protest. How am I supposed to hide Arnold from him? 

"Could we maybe go to your place? Niall is going to be back soon." I ask which was true Niall did say he would only be at the pub for an hour. 

"I brought us here because my place is occupied by one of Zayn's mate. He's letting him crash there until his girlfriend lets him back into their dorm." I groan because I'm sexually frustrated and it's all Niall's fault. 

"I doubt Niall will be home soon anyway so we can go." Louis runs over to open my door and I giggle because he's so cute. I can only hope Niall left Arnold inside his room. 

We make it up to the dorm hands laced and I try to focus on Louis not Arnold. I open the door and Arnold is no where in sight I sigh relieved. 

Now I can focus on how Louis is actually planning to be inside me. I grab at him frantically kissing him while walking him into my room. 

I pull away to turn on the lights and kick off my boots Louis doing the same with his shoes. He lays me down on the bed before straddling me his mouth never leaving mine. 

I waste no time on pulling off his shirt feeling his toned chest before he rips my shirt off as well. I wrap my legs around his waist as he grinds down and we're lined up so the pressure feels so good. 

"You're so beautiful Haz. I wish I could have you laid out like this all the time, you already looked so done with, fuck can't wait to be inside you." I moan loudly at Louis's words wanting him to be inside me already. 

"Please Louis." I whine and he sucks a mark on my chest right by my nipple. 

"Be patient baby, good boys get rewarded yeah?" I nod easily being submissive to Louis. 

"Nipples are so sensitive aren't they princess? Bet I could make you cum just from me playing with them. Get them all hard and sore and you'll still want more." Louis bites on my right nipple dragging his teeth into the nub my back arches off the bed. 

"Where's the lube and condoms?" He says after pulling away from my nipple. 

"Under the bed." He rolls off of me only to pull out the small pink box underneath the bed. I was so caught up in my headspace and with Louis that I forgot what's in there. 

"You're trying to kill me aren't you, for fucks sake you have sex toys and nail polish." I blush furiously forgetting that I had those items in there since I haven't even touched them in a while. 

"Let's see a vibrator, a butt plug, and oh fuck nipple clamps. A bottle of lube and a bunch of condoms and can't forget about your soft pink nail polish." Louis bites his lip staring at the box intensely. 

"So baby do you wanna play? Or do you want me to just fuck you and maybe some other time we can play?" I whine loudly because both are incredible options. 

"I got it, we'll be using the nipple clamps while I fuck you and then if you're still up to it we can play sound good?" He whispers into my ear caressing my hair behind my ear. 

"Fuck yes please Louis." He shakes his head dismissively. 

"No now that I know what you're into. I only want to be called daddy during this understood?" I might just combust from the tone Louis uses. 

"Yes daddy I understand." He smiles appreciatively and grabs what he needs from the box. 

"Why don't you ever paint your nails princess, I beat they'd look so good even better when your hand is wrapped around my cock." He says while unbuttoning my jeans and slipping them off before doing the same to his. I mentally take a note to have my nails painted the next time I see Louis. 

"Still makes me rock hard seeing you in these." Louis sticks his finger into the waist band of my pink panties and pulls back before letting it snap back onto my skin. He doesn't waste any more time after that slips off the panties and his briefs. 

"My sweet baby boy, going to make you feel so so good are you ready?" He asks as he lubes up one of his fingers and then circles it around my rim. 

"Daddy please I'll be so good." He thrusts his finger in immediately going knuckle deep. The pain subsided quickly as he lets me adjust and starts moving it in the right ways. 

As he thrusts his other finger in me he instructs for me to clamp the nipple clamps on, "Make sure they're on good want you to orgasm so hard you see stars." 

I clamp them on the way I'm use to letting the cold sliver chain lay on my chest. The feeling of the pleasure and pain mixing making my toes curl. I throw my head back as Louis adds a third finger and starts kissing down my neck. 

He sucks a mark underneath my jaw that will surely be very visible. Almost like he wants the world to know that I'm his. 

"Daddy please I'm ready I promise I want you to fuck me so good now." I moan out as Louis rubs his fingers consistently against my prostate. 

"I'm going to fuck you now okay, baby you tell me if it hurts, or if you want me to stop. I only want to make you feel good princess." He slips on a condom slicking it up with lube before sliding in filling me up until he's balls deep inside me. 

When I've finally adjusted he thrusts his hips softly but works up to a good hard thrust. "Yeah like that do that again but faster I'm ready please please daddy I-" I get cut off as Louis throws my legs over his shoulders getting a better angle before fucking me into oblivion. 

"Is this what you wanted kitten? Wanted me to pound into you, fill you up so good you'll feel me tomorrow." The pleasure of Louis inside me and the clamps on my nipples gets to me making me feel light and dizzy. 

One more angle change and Louis finds the spot again and thrusts quickly continuously, "Who makes you feel this good baby?" He asks while still pounding into me. 

"Only you daddy I promise." I can barely get that sentence out finding it hard to concentrate on anything else besides Louis's cock. 

"So fucking good for me, that's right darling only daddy fucks you this good. What about James huh you were being so bad when you let him chat you up." That somehow makes Louis thrust even faster making me feel like I just might actually explode or cry from how good I feel. 

"Didn't mean to I'm a good boy, I'm all yours always." He wraps his hand around my red leaking cock only rubbing his thumb against the tip a few times then pulling away. 

"I want you to cum for me you've been so good you deserve it." I was so close that all it takes is that sentence Louis finally speaks for me to cum all over myself. I see stars for a second just like Louis wanted from how much pleasure I was experiencing. 

He keeps thrusting into me trying to catch up to his own release I shudder from over sensitivity, "Wait daddy want to taste." My eyes are half open and I can see Louis understands as I open my mouth. 

He pulls out before pulling off the condom and then setting himself in front of my face. He jerks himself off fast the sound echoing in the room. He cums quickly the white ropes landing on my mouth and chin and even on my chest. 

I lick up what's in my mouth still feeling hazy. I use my fingers to scoop up what's on my chin and chest trying to get it all. 

"My good boy made me so proud." Louis says panting on my stomach. He reaches for the nipple clamps before removing them. I hiss as he sucks on the nub of one of my nipples it hurts but feels so good and I could almost get hard again. 

He kisses me next lazily but it's so passionate at the same time. He whispers praises in my ear when he pulls away letting me know how good I am. He makes sure I haven't gone to far into headspace before pulling me into his arms. I'm still wrapped around Louis when it happens my head on his chest, his fingers running through my hair, and the tv is on playing some random movie.

"I want a snack could I go grab something out from the kitchen?" Louis asks and I nod and he makes sure I don't want anything before walking out of the room. 

I sigh feeling warm, happy, and satisfied until I hear a scream and then I jump out of bed still naked. I run out of the room to see Louis has met Arnold. 

"Harry why the fuck is their a sloth in your dorm?" Louis says getting closer to me and further away from Arnold. 

Arnold is there in the small living room hanging from his plant eating slowly. I wonder how he got out of Niall's room or where was he earlier when I arrived. 

"Louis meet Arnold." I smile at him and go back into the room to get changed before going back and explaining everything to Louis. 

Louis falls in love with Arnold letting him hang from his neck for a bit. He feeds him baby carrots while also eating them himself, and pets him until it's almost midnight. So much for Niall only staying an hour at the pub.

"I'm glad we're losing prank week because of him he's adorable." Louis coos petting softly Arnold on the head. 

"You guys didn't even stand a chance at winning." I tease him because they definitely did we were almost tied again. 

"Whatever you say Harold, now come here and cuddle with us." I giggle as Louis pulls me next to him wrapping the arm that was supporting Arnold around my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his waist digging my nose into his collarbone. 

The butterflies in my stomach erupt wildly fluttering fast. He smells a bit like sex but also like something sweet. I don't think I can let go of Louis ever I'm too far deep in now. I know it's crazy because we've hated each other from the start, but he makes me feel loved. 

I think Louis would make a great boyfriend and, maybe I'm picturing us going on dates and doing couple things. I smile to myself because of course it's all in my head and maybe Louis doesn't see it as that. He probably thinks this is just a thing we do almost like a friends with benefits. 

"Why are you pouting love?" He asks and I realize I was pouting dammit Harry get yourself together.

"Oh nothing just thinking about when Arnold has to leave." I say looking at Arnold and then he literally leaves. He hangs back onto his plant and goes to sleep. 

Louis laughs and I look up to watch his facial expressions as he laughs. The way his eyes squint and the crinkles appear, mouth hung open letting out the sounds escape.

“Doesn’t seem like he’s having second thoughts about leaving you though.” I slap Louis’s chest and keep my hand there feeling his warm tan skin underneath my palm. 

It’s quiet after that I’m almost asleep when Louis pokes my cheek, “Are you tired? How about I get you to bed then.” I nod and stand before Louis pulls me along to the room. 

The sound of my blaring phone startles me and also makes me roll my eyes. It has to be Niall probably calling about his whereabouts. 

“Hey H! Are you okay? I would’ve called sooner but I just saw your message and sorta just realized you left.” He sounds a bit drunk his words are slurred. He’s talking about the message I sent explaining that I felt sick and left.

“Yeah I’m fine, where are you though are you even planning to come home?” I can hear music blasting in the background and realize he’s probably at some club. 

“I met up with Shawn I think I’m crashing at his. I’m sorry I know I promised an hour but please take care of Arnold. Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you, you’re the absolute best Harry.” He’s definitely drunk he’s extra affectionate when he’s drunk. Louis is looking at me a bit sleepy waiting for me to get into bed.

“Yeah okay love you to. Be careful you have a kid to look after now.” Niall laughs before saying his goodbye. 

“That was Niall he isn’t coming back.” I inform Louis as I lay down besides him instantly getting pulled into his arms. 

“So then should I stay the night?” Yes I almost scream but what if Niall makes it home early tomorrow. Who am I kidding Niall only barely manages to wake up early for school. 

“Yeah if you want to and maybe tomorrow we can use the box stuff.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he laughs squeezing me tighter. 

“Only you can make me hard and laugh at the same time.” I blush although he was teasing it felt nice knowing I am the only one who can do that to him.

“You don’t worry you’re pretty little head though. I’ll make sure we use those items tomorrow so get some good rest baby.” He kisses my forehead before turning off the lamp. 

I try to sleep instantly to make tomorrow come quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) I forgot to tag some things but they’re not tagged so if you don’t like that sorry.   
> Anyway this fic is almost over sorry it’s taken so long trying to get these chapters out faster as always thanks for reading x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold :(

I wake up to the sound of Louis's heart beat and my head resting on his chest. He's got his arm around waist keeping me close. I smile and realize our legs are also intertwined, although this is really cute it's also making me sweat. 

I pull the covers off of me laying there on Louis a bit longer until I have to pee. He whines before rolling over and cuddling the blanket. 

"Well then nice to know I'm easily replaced." I huff out while throwing on some sweatpants and leave to pee. I check my phone and see that it's already pretty late it's eleven thirty. 

When I come back from my wee Arnold is awake already eating the carrots we left out last night. I smile as I go over to pet him. 

"Good morning buddy! Are you enjoying your breakfast?" I speak to him as if he could speak back. I probably look crazy but I like talking to animals, I'm sure they like having me as company. 

Arnold keeps eating and I take that as a yes, "You're so cute you know that, you'll find a good home soon. Maybe even find a girlfriend or a boyfriend you know whatever you're into and having a nice life. You can even start a family have a lot of other Arnold's, I'm going to miss you." I pet him again letting one his small hands wrap around my finger. He makes a noise that I haven't heard before. 

His first words! Niall is going to freak out, but Arnold doesn't stop there. He keeps making the same noise and it's a bit loud. 

"What's wrong buddy I'm glad you're speaking but you need to keep quiet." I offer him another carrot and he gladly takes it before getting off the plant and onto my lap. 

He sits back and eats his carrot contently. I grab my phone and take a picture, because this is the cutest thing that's happen to me. 

"Fuck this is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Louis says suddenly making me jump a little in surprise. He's standing near us with major bed head. He is only in his boxer and I can see a light love bite on his collarbone from last night. 

"Do you mind taking a picture of us?" I ask trying to fight my blush off. I point to my camera bag and Louis gets the camera out. 

"Okay just press that button on the top and-" Louis cuts me off by taking the picture and then like five more. 

"Harold I know how to use a camera." He laughs as he shows me the picture. I hadn't even looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is just as messy as Louis, I notice a big love bite under my jaw by my ear with small ones on my chest. 

"Louis you left a huge mark." I show him and he tries to hold back his smile with his teeth. 

"Oh did I? I didn't mean to sorry." I stare at him and he smiles smugly at me and I just roll my eyes. 

"This picture is gold though thank you, we look so cute." Arnold leaves again back to his plant to sleep, probably bothered by the big camera next to him. 

"Yeah you look super cute right now hair all over the place." Louis teases but grabs me so I'm closer before kissing me gently. 

The kiss does not stay gentle. I'm laying on the couch, Louis between my legs in less than a minute his tongue deep in my mouth. He bites on my bottom lip before pulling away and pulling me into the bedroom. 

"Remember what I promised yesterday? I would really like to use that vibrator." I whine into Louis's mouth as he pulls away from the kiss to speak. 

"Would love that daddy." He slides my sweats off and is surprised to see I don't have anything on under. 

"You Harry will be the death of me." He grabs the box only to get the lube.

"God you're still pretty lose but so tight too." He groans adding a third finger pumping them quickly in and out of me. I'm so worked up when he finally grabs the vibrator covering it in lube. 

"Are you ready baby? I'm going to put this in you and then you're going to let me fuck your face, then maybe I'll let you cum." I nod quickly loving when Louis uses me like this. 

He slips the vibrator in me until it's all the way in he doesn't give me a signal just starts it on the lowest vibration. It feels so good already I get up feeling it in me before getting on my knees and making sure it's still all the way in.

"Good boy now hands behind your back." I hold both my arms behind my back, "I'm going to fuck your face now okay." He presses a kiss on my forehead before I open my mouth and he slides his cock inside.

He starts off slow and my head is already spinning. He's grabbing onto my hair for leverage as he thrusts faster. My eyes water a bit once he hits my throat on a deep thrust. 

"Taking it so well fuck wish you could see how you look, letting me use you like this." Louis groans out and I moan loudly expect it gets muffled by Louis. The vibrator is still going inside me and I'm slowly going into sub space. 

Louis turns it up to the highest setting while slowing down his thrust. The need to cum intensifies so much it almost hurts. My cock is leaking and begging to be touched. 

He pulls out of my mouth before giving me directions, "Want you to ride me baby do you want that?" I nod quickly wanting to feel Louis  again. 

"Words princess." He run his fingers through my hair, trying to move the pieces that are stuck to my sweaty forehead. 

"Yes please." He smiles kissing me softly before turning off the vibrator. The sensation against my prostate leaves and I almost cry. 

He pulls it out of me letting me know how good I'm doing. He kisses me until I'm on top of him and he's laying on the bed. 

"Grab the lube and condom for me yeah baby?" He whispers into my ear his hand caressing my side. 

"Are you clean? I really want you to cum inside me daddy. I promise I'm clean got tested not to long ago haven't had anyone since." I don't wait for a response as I grab the lube leaving the condoms behind. 

"Oh god, yeah I'm clean." He grabs the lube and slicks himself up making sure to get a good coat. 

"Baby, I'm ready come on show me how good you can be." I grab Louis and sit down slowly until Louis is all the way in. 

I roll my hips in small eight figures until I'm adjusted. Louis has his head thrown back just letting me fuck my self. It feels so good already and I start bouncing up and down. 

I re adjust to find the place I want more once I've found it I go faster. I bouncing up and down until my thighs are burning and my legs start to shake. 

"You feel so good I'm about to cum." He says seconds before he cums so hard in me. He only takes a few seconds before he grabs my hips and starts fucking up into me. 

"Good boy always so good for me you can cum now baby boy." I cum untouched and my whole body shakes from how long I've been holding out. I'm panting against Louis's chest his cock still deep inside me. 

"How about I plug you up? I can tell you like being filled up would you want that?" He's so fucking perfect. 

"Mmh yes please daddy would like that so much." He reaches over the bed stand to grab the plug. He pulls out only to plug the remaining cum inside me. 

I suck all the cum off of Louis which takes him by surprise, he throws out a bunch of praises and makes sure I'm with him. He then proceeds to kiss me until we're both out of breath. 

Our foreheads are resting against each other eyes locked into one another. It feels like the right time to just shout I like you so much and want to date you.

Of course our moment gets ruined by a loud gasp. 

"My eyes!" Niall screams and covers his eyes before running away into his room. 

I face palm and feel my cheeks heat up because Niall just saw Louis and I, in bed, naked. 

"Oh fuck I'm sorry Haz, does that mean I should go?" My cum is still on Louis's chest and I definitely wanted to go again. Curse Niall and his bad timing. 

"Probably I'm going to have to talk to him and we need to figure out the Arnold situation." He just nods getting up and grabbing his clothes before going into the bathroom. 

I sigh and throw myself back on the bed, pain and pleasure shoot up my spine. I had already forgotten about the butt plug. I debate keeping it in but, I wouldn't want to get hard around Niall. Maybe I'll keep it in just till after I shower and then talk to Niall. 

I get up and put on the sweatpants I had on before stepping out to find a dressed Louis. He looks a bit like he just had sex but also cleaned up. Not to mention he still looks so fucking fit in the outfit he wore last night. I've never been so eager to have someone back in me. A big fuck you to Niall Horan for messing this up for me. 

"So see you in English?" Louis asks looking a bit awkward but grabs my hand linking our fingers.

"Yeah." I bite my lip not knowing what else to say. He breaks the tension by pulling me into a kiss. 

The kiss turns a lot into what started the whole morning sex. He grabs my bum only to press onto the butt plug and I moan into our kiss. He pulls away at that looking smug and says good bye before leaving. 

That's it I'm in love with my ex enemy who is now my friend. He's perfect how could I ever have hated him. That's not the only problem I've got though, I look down to see I'm hard again. 

Fuck Louis Tomlinson. 

———

I've just finished a quick cold shower before mentally preparing to face Niall. 

I step out of the shower to see Niall making lunch considering it's two in the afternoon now. I walk over to the kitchen and Niall doesn't say anything. 

"So how was your night?" I decide to start off easy and Niall won't meet my eyes. 

"Yeah it was good just hung out with Shawn then crashed at his place." He says nonchalantly staring at his cooking chicken. 

"Listen about earlier, I'm sorry you had to see that okay. I didn't mean for you to walk into that or for you to find out that way." He still won't meet my eyes so I grab him to look at me and he blushes. 

"I'm sorry but that was so hot. You two need to make a sex tape." I don't know if he's joking I glare at him and he laughs. 

"Okay I'm sorry but it's true you're both fit. It's alright mate not something I loved walking into but it's okay. It's not really a surprise the sexual tension between you two, woah I was wondering when you would fuck." I'm so confused at Niall's words there was no sexual tension between us ever. 

"Sexual tension? What are you on about we hated each other since the day we met!" Niall chuckles at that until he notices me glaring and rolls his eyes. 

"H don't be so daft! Louis is always so jealous of any lad who talks to you, he's been pinning after you since the day at the bar." He makes it sound like it's so obvious. 

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you've lost your mind. I mean we still have a baby sloth living in our dorm. Yeah don't think you're getting out of that one once this conversation is over we're calling the zoos." I scold Niall and he frowns but nods. 

"I know why must you remind me of my misery. I have not lost my mind! I can just tell you two are soul mates. Now I want to know everything when did it start?" I take a sit at the table and sigh. 

"I'm going to need some tea for this." 

———

"So what now are you two boyfriends?" I had just told Niall everything from the first time at the party, all the way to what he just walked into. 

"I don't know, we've never talked about it ever. I told you we've never discussed it and I don't even know how to bring it up." My tea is almost gone so I just play with the spoon; swirling it in what's left. 

"It's simple start with I like more than your dick and want to date you." Niall is from a different plant. 

"I wish it was that easy, what if he doesn't feel the same way." I pout hating the idea of being rejected in general, but being rejected by Louis I would die. 

"You must be missing a lot of brain cells. I told you he gets jealous of other lads! I don't think he'd be getting jealous if he didn't want you to be his." So maybe Niall has a point but still the idea of confronting Louis is scary. 

"He's everything Niall! ugh boys don't deserve me they only break my heart." I say dramatically and Niall looks about done with me. 

"Alright keep self pitying but, he's right in your hands just make the first move. Now let's get to these zoo calls Arnold needs a good home." 

———

"I’ve missed a lecture for this if we’re late I’m killing you.” Niall speeds up at that and I sit back making sure Arnold is okay. 

We had found a zoo for him expect it involved missing all my lectures for the day. Now Niall was taking forever to leave the dorm mostly because he’s stalling. 

“Are you sure I won’t get in trouble?” Niall asks with worried eyes. 

“No I’ve told them that some random guy with a mask gave you a box with him inside. If they start questioning you about it just say you don’t really remember, or come up with something got it?” Niall nods but still looks worried. 

I’m about to fall asleep when my phone vibrates. I instantly smile at the message Louis sends me.

**From: Louis  
Hey everything alright? You’re not in class :( ******

********

**To Louis:  
Yeah just leaving Arnold today :(**

********

**From Louis:  
Rough :/ tell him he’s a good lad I’ll miss him and I miss you :( ******

********

**To Louis:  
Stop flirting with me!! I’ll make sure he gets the message x ******

********

********

**From Louis:  
Flustered are we? Good ;) talk to you later good luck xx ******

********

********

The warm feeling returns and if this is what it’s like to be in love, well then I don’t ever want to lose him or the feeling. 

———

We arrive at the zoo just in time the zoo keeper already waiting for us at the front.

“Hi, you must be the ones with the sloth! Come this way, names Kendra by the way.” The zookeeper is a tall brunette. 

She walks us over to the sloth exhibit where there is one older sloth. The exhibit is big and better than his small plant at home. 

“We usually aren’t allowed to take animals in but we’re going to make sure he’s healthy and then place him here. I promise you two he’s going to be okay here. I know zoos get a lot of hate, but this zoo only helps out the animals in need. This is Coral she’s a female sloth and she’s about two years old. We her found in some crazy animal market and we were able to rescue her and move her into this exhibit.” She explains and I watch Coral as she eats a plant. 

“That’s terrible! I’m glad she’s okay, I just want the best for Arnold. Do you mind if we have a few minutes with him?” Niall asks and Kendra smiles before telling us to take all the time we need and walking away. 

Niall grabs the cage and opens it to grab Arnold out. He pets him and looks at him with sad eyes. 

“Listen buddy you be good here okay. Be good to Coral as well and if you have kids don’t forget I’m the grandpa! I’ll be sure to come visit from time to time okay I won’t forget about you ever. I know we only spent a few days together, but you’re like my first kid or pet and I love you. Fuck, I’m going to miss you so much Arnold.” Niall looks about ready to tear up and I can’t help but feel the same. 

He’s wiping at his eyes and kisses Arnold on the head before passing him over to me. 

“You’re going to have a good life Arnold. Remember I told you it would happen and now we’re here. You’re going to eat all the food you want and have all these trees and plants to hang from. Coral will love you like we love you, you’re going to get your own real family. You’ll always be apart of our family though, please don’t forget us. I love you Arnold and you probably can’t understand me but I do.” I kiss Arnold and Niall sheds a few tears and Arnold makes the noise he’s started to make. 

Niall only cries at that and a few tears slip down my cheeks. 

“This is really our lives crying over our baby pet sloth leaving.” I say trying to lighten the mood and Niall chuckles wiping away more tears. 

Kendra comes back a few minutes later and takes Arnold away. Niall almost runs after her but I have to stop him. 

“Goodbye Arnold.” We both say as we watch Kendra take Arnold to the back. 

“Could we go get some burgers and milkshakes I need comfort food.” Niall says face red from crying and I nod wrapping him in a hug. 

“Hey at least Arnold helped us win prank week!” I try cheering Niall up and he actually lightens up. 

“You’re right he did he’s an absolute legend!” Niall smiles to himself probably having flashbacks to his prank. His light moment doesn’t last long though because he drives to the burger place while playing sad music. 

**To Louis:  
Niall’s bummed not that I’m not but I know Arnold will be happier, what do I do? ******

********

********

**From Louis:  
Let him ride it out he’ll be okay once he realizes it was for the best. How about you kitten doing okay? ******

********

********

_Kitten _,we never do pet names over text maybe things were going to be okay. Louis could possibly like me back maybe I did have to make the first move.__

____

____

**To Louis:  
A bit down but he’s going to be okay I know he will better than a stinky dorm room. Thanks for asking daddy :)x ******

********

********

**From Louis:  
Tease you’re being bad baby can’t wait to see you again x ******

********

********

Yeah maybe Louis did like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Arnold is gone :( I actually almost teared up while writing the goodbye part lol  
> Anyway like I promised I’m trying to get these chapters out faster because I’ve lacked so much and this fic is coming to an end like maybe next chapter  
> Thanks for reading x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOYFRIENDS

"When did you two become friends?" Liam asks Louis and I when we're all sat in a booth at the pub. 

Since that night after the game Louis and I have been inseparable. It's only been about two weeks but we were proper friends. The type of friends who always text, hang out, and make out? Okay so we had a friends with benefits thing going on. 

Niall had been hanging out a lot with Shawn recently, so Louis and I always had the dorm to ourselves. We haven't really done anything again past just having heated make out sessions. 

"What are you on about? I still hate Styles." Louis teases me shoving me lightly with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Yeah Li, we're mortal enemies and just pretend to stand each other." I say and Liam rolls his eyes and turns back to Zayn who looks amused. 

It's Saturday and we're at some club since Niall begged we go out. He claimed university was rough for all of us this week, just because we all had some test to do. Niall was sitting next to Shawn laughing at something lost in their own world. 

Niall gets up to get more drinks and before I know it we're all a bit off our faces. 

Liam and Zayn are somewhere on the dance floor. Niall and Shawn are probably out somewhere meeting new people. Louis and I though are together dancing closely together. 

He looks so hot his hair flat from the humidity in the club. He's wearing a white tee with a low collar letting his collar bones show. His signature black jeans are on, the bottom of them rolled up and paired with his vans. 

He's got his arms around me as I turn around backing up against him. I drop down before getting back up letting my back side slide up against Louis, and Louis growls in my ear. 

"Shit Harry you're so fit." I bite my lip grinding back on him. 

As I grind back he grinds forward pressing me tighter against him. I moan out loud as I feel the outline of his cock press against me. I almost forget where we are my eyes flutter close. I open them to see Zayn smirking at us from the bar, Liam no where in sight. I turn around in Louis's arms and he smiles. 

"What's up baby?" He whispers into my ear I nibble on his collar bone before speaking. 

"Want you to take me home so you can fuck me." Louis groans before grabbing our coats and dragging us out of the club. 

——-

I'm on my knees once we settle down taking Louis down my throat. It doesn't take too long to have Louis's fingers inside me getting me ready after that. 

"Want you to fill me up again and this time have me plugged up all night." I whine into Louis's ear and Louis obeys by not grabbing a condom. 

He doesn't waste any time slamming into me quickly. His thrust are quick which makes the bed hit the wall. We're both being loud almost forgetting I do have neighbors. Not that many aren't use to it we're in university after all. 

"Fuck you're so tight but doing so well baby." He praises me holding my hips his fingers pressing harshly into my skin, probably leaving bruises behind. 

"Cum for me princess you deserve it and I'm about to fill you up so good." Louis is true to his words as he cums inside me and I cum seconds after. 

He grabs the plug and pulls out replacing his cock with the plug. I feel so worn out my throat a bit sore from Louis fucking it. 

"Daddy would you please make me some tea?" I plead with a innocent look on my face, and Louis chuckles before kissing my forehead. He then leaves to the kitchen to which I suppose to make the tea. 

It's only been about five minutes when he comes back two cuppas in his hand. He gives me mine and I drink it quickly letting the warm liquid sooth my throat. 

"Now cuddles?" I flutter my lashes at him and he grabs me and starts kissing me all over my face. I'm giggling like a little kid squealing for him to stop. 

"When did you get so needy." Louis teases as he holds me his hand lost in my hair. I can't help but feel that what if I am being too needy, too clingy, we're not even in a relationship. 

"Hey love, I was just joking stop making that face." I hadn't even realized I was making a face but I could tell I was frowning. 

"Louis?" It's been a few minutes in silence both of us probably lost in thoughts. He's still holding tightly onto me his soft warm breathing still on my shoulder. 

"Yes love?" His hand moves from my hair to my arm his fingers tracing some of my tattoos. 

"Why did you get so upset that day Niall pranked you with those college pictures?" I've been wanting to ask this question forever but it didn't feel right till right now. 

Louis sighs and stops moving his finger, "I did get so upset didn't I... fuck it's just..." I turn around to face him and see the sad look in his eyes. 

"College was the worst. I wasn't really the most liked kid in that school. I mean I understand why I was probably annoying, and had a bowl cut." He laughs but it sounds a bit sad like he's trying to see humor out of the situation. My heart aches and I place my hand on his face rubbing my thumb on his cheek bone. 

"Louis you don't have to I'm sorry I asked I didn't realize-" He shakes his head cutting me off and he continues. 

"I have to tell you this I've never really spoken about it. Anyway since I wasn't really liked I would get picked on. I know what you're thinking how could a incredible, handsome, and strong guy like Louis be teased." I laugh and Louis smiles softly before continuing. 

"At that time I really did start to dislike my self. I was also barely figuring out I didn't look at girls as much as other guys did. I got quiet I no longer cracked jokes all the time, I just tried to stay out of the spot light. They were never pleased though because then I became that weird quiet kid. They never tried to hurt me physically but their words did hurt." Louis pauses sighing and tangles our legs together. 

"I didn't even know who I was anymore my mum was so worried all the time. Of course, then I met Zayn who transferred to my college year 10. He was different he was like me at the time quiet, and minds his own business. Expect when it came to me he didn't he kept asking me questions, dumb ones too I think he might've had a crush on me. Well he's the first person who was super chill and nice so we became mates. He was the first one I came out to, we were both drunk and I was sobbing and I just told him everything. He made me feel accepted, I mean considering he told me he was gay too." I smile my heart feeling warm because Zayn really took care of my boy. 

"Anyway enough with making Zayn the hero. I eventually really got into footie year 11, and I got good really quick. So I guess you could say I glowed up because suddenly everyone wanted to be my friend. I felt like my self again soon after, but I didn't want all these fake people around me so it was always just Zayn and I. So that's my sob story and I didn't mean to get so upset... it just brought up a lot I didn't want those people in there to start hating me as well." There's tears in my eyes and Louis looks up surprised by them.

"Oh, baby don't cry." He says wiping away the tears on my cheeks which only makes me cry harder. 

"You're so strong Louis. God Niall and I are such dick heads if I could take it back I would. Those people in your college are so dumb for thinking you’re anything but amazing." I genuinely feel so guilty about the prank my heart hurts. I can't believe Louis the confident man in front of me was once so broken. 

"It's okay love you two didn't know besides, it made me realize that I was still a little unsure about myself. I need to change that I can't let these insecurities still manage to affect my emotions. I promise you though that it's okay all is forgiven I'm moving past it." Louis kisses me his thumb still wiping away my tears. 

He pulls away and I stare into his eyes realizing I'm in love. I'm so sure of it now I'm in love with such an amazing person. A man who is witty, so fucking handsome, but also has the softest side to him. 

"So since we're having emotional talks. Would you mind telling me why you were so sad that day we went hiking?" He asks breaking the silence and I almost freeze in place. 

"Are you okay love? you don't have to if you don't want to." His eyes and voice filled with concern as he rubs my arm soothingly. 

"No it's okay I just um I need a second." I take a deep breath I haven't talked about this in a while, "When I was in grade 11 I was coming home from college and I had a good day too. Classes were easy we didn't do much I had just gotten a boyfriend a few days before." Louis makes a displeased sound at that and I roll my eyes and continue the story. 

"I also had just gotten a job at our near by bakery. So life was going good you know until I got home. Mum, my step father Robin, and Gemma were all sat in the dinning room. Gemma looked concerned while Mum had this emotion less look on her face. Gemma said they hadn't told her anything because they were waiting for me. That's the day they told us Robin had cancer... and you know cancer is tough to beat. There were so many ups and downs so many times we had hope. Then one day I woke up to sobbing and I knew why." The tears are back on my face and Louis is hugging me tightly. 

"That's also why I'm so use to working out, I worked out so much after he passed. I had to keep myself distracted all the time or I would just cry. The day of the hike was the day it became one year since he passed that's why I was extra sensitive." Louis tenses up and I suddenly he's also tearing up. 

"I am so sorry Harry! You didn't deserve what I did holy fuck I'm such a dick. I don't even deserve to have you right now." Louis works himself up tears streaming down his face quicker. 

"No it's okay Lou you didn't know we've both made some jerk moves. It's okay now though we're both okay." I say quietly trying to stop the tears and wipe away at Louis's tears. 

"Harry, I don't want to be friends anymore." Louis says and my heart starts racing. 

"Why not?" I don't think I could bare Louis no longer being my friend and leaving me. 

"I like you more than a friend." I think my smile might break my face in half. 

"You're not smooth Tomlinson, but I do to. I really like you Louis you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Not to mention you don't suck in bed." I tease him and he laughs digging his face in between my neck sucking on my collarbone. 

"I think I've liked you since we met even when you threw that ball at my face." He smirks knowing it use to rile me up. 

"For fucks sake you do know it was an accident right?" I groan and he smiles shaking his head yes. 

"Of course I just loved riling you up. You're seriously the most amazing person, inside and out I've ever met. I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past like that time after the party. I know I left but I was so confused I'm not really good at being in relationships, and I just don't want to hurt you. That's why I said what I said because I wanted to push you away, but at the same time I also wanted you to stay." How does one hate Louis Tomlinson. 

"I'm not good at relationships either but let's figure this out together. I mean you might want to start by asking me out on a date." He laces our fingers together kissing my knuckles. 

"I'll do you one better, Harry Styles would you like to be my boyfriend? I'm tired of prancing around we can have a million dates after, but I'm so sick of not being able to call you mine."  My whole body feels warm with love again my heart screaming Louis's name. 

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend! I mean I'll admit we were way past first dates I mean I'm still plugged up." I giggle but stop as Louis kisses me deeply his hand slipping down to press the plug. 

"Ready for round two, boyfriend?" I whine out a yes and Louis has the biggest grin on his face. Fuck I love him. 

———

"Where have you been? I feel like I rarely see you anymore." I ask Niall as we sit down to have dinner, he had just gotten home. 

"Oh I was at Shawn's again.. so was Louis over again?" He wiggles his eyebrows at my neck and I cover the large love bite with my hand. 

"Yeah he was and guess what we're boyfriends now!" I cheer and Niall actually screams like legitimate a high pitched scream. 

"I'm so happy right now! I knew you two were soulmates, I mean the sex must be rough and ho-" I cut Niall off as my cheeks heat up. 

"That's what we're not going to do. Thank you though for being happy for me." Niall smiles softly at that. 

"Definitely mate, I just want you to be happy, so make sure Louis knows I'll bust his balls if he makes you sad." I nod feeling so happy with my place in life right now. 

"Hey also, I'mhavingsexwithShawn." Niall speaks so fast I can barely catch it as he shoves more food in his mouth. 

"What?" I should've known I mean he practically lives at Shawn's. 

"Okay so long story short that day he came over that was the first time we ever did anything, then it just kept happening, and well it's still going on." Niall blushes and I can see he's trying to be nonchalant about it. 

"Wait so do you like him?" He bites his lip looking down at his lap before meeting my eyes. 

"So much Harry! He's like everything I want in a partner, and I don't know how to bring up my feelings." Niall looks close to tears so I get up to hug him. 

"Hey, it's alright okay, trust me I was literally in the same situation with Louis. Just go for it Ni confess your feelings for him, maybe I don't know start by asking him out on a date." He takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Yeah you're right H. I need to tell him before it's too late. I'm going to do it and I better do it now before I lose my balls!" He jumps up from his chair and kisses me on the forehead, he yells a thank you as he leaves the dorm. 

Later that night Niall doesn't come back home and I start to worry. 

Until I get a message. 

**Ni:  
Thanks for the push H. I've not only got a date but also a boyfriend <3 **

I smile to myself and ring up Louis, convincing him to sleepover and cuddle me to sleep.

——- 

It's been three months, three months of Louis and I being that gross couple who can never seem to get enough of each other. When we told Liam and Zayn only Liam was surprised, and Zayn said he knew a long time ago. 

When we both told our families they were so excited and wanted to meet up. Which led to a arranged Christmas dinner at Louis's house.   
Which is were Louis and I are suppose to be headed to now. Expect we're still at my dorm trying to calm Niall down. 

"I've never met anyone's parents before and I've never been with anyone this long. Fuck, what if they don't like me? I think I'm going to cancel." Niall paces back and fourth in front of the couch. Louis and I sit there bundled up in our jackets as we were just leaving when Niall started pacing. 

"Ni take deep breathes it's going to be okay. Besides you've always wanted to go to Canada just try focusing on that. Not that his parents will hate you, I think you're forgetting Canadians are known for being nice." Louis agrees before speaking. 

"Yeah mate you're freaking out for no reason. Who wouldn't love you? I knew you were a good lad the first time we met. They're going to adore you and besides I'm sure they'll just be happy to see Shawn happy." Niall seems to calm down a bit taking deep breaths. 

"Okay you're both right thanks mom and dad this really helped. I gotta go now before I lock myself into my room and never leave." He hugs both of us good bye before leaving the dorm. 

"Mom and dad? maybe we should make a kid right now?" Louis says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

I roll my eyes before grabbing my suit case and stand up. Okay so I was just as nervous as Niall, this was my first time meeting anyone's parents as well. I've only talked to Louis's sister Lottie on FaceTime when I was with Louis. She's the second oldest and we got along so well that we text occasionally. 

Louis wraps his arms around my waist digging his nose into my neck, "Hey stop it I know you're freaking out. It's going to be okay my family will love you, besides your family is going to be there too we'll be doing this together." God how did I get so lucky, Louis continues to leave kisses on my neck and my shoulder. 

We finally get our stuff packed in Louis’s car, “So are you ready to go?" Louis asks and I nod and he starts up his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally boyfriends yay!! also I believe next chapter should be the last chapter :( it’s going to be mostly fluff, and I know this is kinda rushed but I think I’ve dragged it out quite a bit so bare with me  
> Thanks for reading as always hope you enjoyed xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is getting older :(

We arrived to Louis's soon after and Louis's whole family ran outside as they saw the car pull in. 

"Louis!" They all screamed and soon he was being tackled by all five of his siblings. 

Jay Louis's mum who I could easily distinguish because of the thousands of pictures Louis has showed me of his family. He was so family oriented and always got this huge smile on his face whenever he brings them up. It's so hard not to scream out I love you whenever he talked about his family. 

She smiles at her children as they all hug but turns to look at me, "You must be Harry? My god Louis was not lying when he said you were beautiful dear." She smiles at my appearance and I can't help but blush and smile back loving her already. 

She then hugs me tightly and whispers into my ear, "Thank you for making my boo bear smile again, and for keeping him out of that frat house. He hasn't been this happy in a while so thank you Harry." I almost cry but hug her tighter as she speaks. I can't help but wonder what she meant by the frat house. 

"Thank you for raising such a humble beautiful man." I say as we pull away and she smiles petting my hair before Louis walks over. 

"What's going on here then? Telling him all my embarrassing stories aren't you?" Louis teases his mum before they're embracing each other in a tight hug. Louis looks close to tears and I could understand, because I haven't seen my mum in months. I missed her and Gemma so much but they would be arriving before Christmas Eve which is three days from now. 

"Well let's go get both of your things settled in." Jay says before we're walking up to the big brown house in Doncaster. 

The house is such a family house, pictures hung on the walls, toys scattered around, and the smell of something cooking. 

"Do you need help carrying your stuff to Louis's room Harry?" Jay asks me ignoring Louis who can barely handle holding his stuff and also one of my big bags. 

"Oí I'm the one struggling mum." Louis whines and Jay just rolls her eyes before declaring she's going to make some tea for us. 

"You two are twins." I say as we walk up the stairs to Louis's room and he scoffs. 

We walk into Louis's room and it's basically what I expected, gray painted walls which are covered in footie, and band posters. His bed was barely big enough for the both of us, but it was neatly made with blue comforters. There was clothes folded in the corner of his room, which I assume use to be unfolded knowing how messy Louis is.

"David Beckham nice taste." I tease him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Hey without him I wouldn't have realized how gay I am." He puts our stuff on the floor before grabbing my hand and pulling us down onto his bed. 

"It's so weird being here reminds me so much of high school." I dig my nose into his collar bone as he speaks. We lay there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Louis speaks.

"A lot of bad memories here... but also good ones." I kiss his skin softly as he says that wishing I could mend his past pain. 

"We could make a really good one though." He says as he quickly changes our positions pinning me onto his bed. 

I laugh loudly at his suggestive face. "Louis you're crazy! Your mum and siblings are downstairs." I remind him and he sighs.

"Yeah you're right I guess we will just have to wait until later." he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck between each word making his way back up to my lips before pulling away. 

"Well lets get back down there my mum made a good roast for us." I'm walking towards the door when he speaks again, "Oh and just so you know my siblings will not stop bothering you so tell me when you've had enough and I'll pull them away." I smile at him before assuring him that I will be fine.  
—-

"Harry do you like carrots?"

"Harry are you going to marry achoo?" 

"Harry can I put makeup on you?"

"Omg no let me!! I'm way better than Phoebe!" 

"Harry why do you like Louis? He's repulsive." 

"Harry you've got such nice hair!" 

Louis was right I've been asked questions left and right ever since we came downstairs for dinner. I didn't really mind it though sure it was a little overwhelming but they were all so nice and cute. 

"Yes I do like carrots Ernest, um I don't know Doris, Daisy and Phoebe you two can just divide my face or work together , Lottie thank you I use expensive conditioner, and Fizzy I'm not even sure why I do myself." I answer all their questions at once and Jay laughs at how ridiculous we all are. 

"Oi what's that suppose to mean I am not repulsive! I am fit and charming." Louis says making everyone at the table roll their eyes. 

"Still so full of yourself huh."Lottie mutters out and Fizzy agrees.

"Still trying to be hipster with the hair dye huh." Louis drinks his tea and Lottie glares at him. Her hair was bright yellow currently, Louis had told me she's always dying it different colors. 

"Okay you two quit it you're both losers, anyway Harry so how did you met my Louis?" Lottie and Louis are both offended at her comment as the rest of them giggle including me.

"It's kinda of a funny story really I was on campus taking pictures for a photography class;I'm taking, and Louis happened to be with Zayn kicking a ball around. I didn't see them until I was taking a picture and a ball hit me right on my side and that's when Louis ran over to me only to be an absolute twat, he didn't even apologize." Jay gasps and and Louis glares at me as I laugh lightly. 

"I raised you better than that Louis Tomlinson." She smacks him on the back of the head and he whines.

"Mum I didn't mean to be a twat he was the one who threw the ball at my face afterwards!" I blush as everyone all gasp and looks at me. 

"It was an accident truly! That's how we both starting hating each other, because I accidentally threw the ball at his face rather than over him." The twins laugh at me as I say that and I smile back at them because it was pretty funny. 

"I still insist it was on purpose! Anyway we had English together and of course Harry was always flirting with me pretending to hate me. After that we started to hang out and then Harry kissed me, and now were here being boyfriends." Louis lies which is a good thing you know leaving out all the times we did stuff before becoming boyfriends. 

Jay smiles anyways as Louis and I smile stupidly at each other. I blush as everyone looks at us with soft eyes like when you watch a rom com and something cute happens. Louis squeezes my thigh before turning his attention back on his siblings. 

Dinner is finished soon after that and the twins cover my face in makeup with Louis laughing in the back. He plays with the other twins but still looking over once in a while to send me a smile. Then the day just zooms after and it's ten at night. Everyone is in bed trying to sleep early since tomorrow is Christmas Eve. 

I'm cuddled up next to Louis as he stares down at me and I smile, "Kissy?" I ask puckering my lips, and Louis grins so big trying to keep himself from teasing me whenever I say that and plants a big kiss on my lips. 

"You're so cute." He whispers after holding me more against him as I blush. 

"Hey so just asking what did your mum mean when she was talking about the frat?" I ask hoping not to ruin the mood. 

"Oh well back before I lived in the dorm I practically use to live at the frat house. Those boys are not good influences they just drink all night, eat microwaved food, talk shit about each other, it just wasn't a healthy environment to be honest. My mum hated me living there because I was drunk all the time I was messing around with quite a lot of people, honestly I was a proper mess."

"I promised her I wouldn't go back after she got me my dorm. I did go back a few times but not since that day we all went for that party. I was just really missing home and I didn't feel like myself for a bit. I'm good now though I'm happy, and well I've got you." He's so cheesy but I kiss him anyway rolling on top of him. 

Soon after that Louis has a hand around me trying to keep me quiet, "Baby I need you to be quiet we can't have anybody hearing us." He says but moves his hand quicker as I bit on my lip surpassing moans. 

I cum all over his hand and my self a few minutes later and he gets himself off all over me. I kiss him softly after we're cleaned and look over at his clock to see that it's midnight, "Happy Birthday Lou." I whisper to him and he smiles. 

"Best birthday ever." He whispers back and my heart flutters a thousand times. 

——

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Ernest and Doris sing loudly through the door, because Louis had left it locked from last night. I quickly change into clothes before trying to wake Louis up. 

"Lou wake up and put some clothes on I'm opening the door." He groans and I throw his briefs at his face which gets his attention. He stands up and slides them on before throwing on a jumper and some sweats. 

I open the door for the twins as they're still singing and they run in and tackle Louis to the bed. 

"Achoo! It's your birthday!" Ernest yells again and Louis laughs before trying to quiet him down. 

"Mummy has food ready for you downstairs." Doris tells him before holding onto my hand ready to pull me down. Ernest drags Louis downstairs too and we get there to find a bunch of balloons and a big 'happy birthday' sign. The table full of food and everyone is already sitting there and to my surprise even my family. 

"Mum! Gems!" We all embrace each other in hugs my mum holding me a bit longer. I could almost cry her hug feels so much like love and home. Gemma hugs me tightly before pushing me off always acting like the tough one. 

"I've missed you two so much. When did you both get here?" I ask my mum and Gemma. 

"We got here over an hour ago and Jay who is so lovely helped us put our stuff in the guest room. Then we chatted and we set this up for Louis." My mum smiles at Louis who is behind me and I move out of the way for them to meet. 

"Mum and Gemma meet my Louis." My mum pulls Louis into a hug and he kisses her cheek.  
They talk to each other for a bit, but I can't hear over Louis's siblings who are eating as they wait for Louis. 

Gemma hugs him and says a few words before she looks over at me, "Oh H I like him! He thinks you look like a frog too." I pout but still fond because my family really does like Louis. 

My mum sits next to Jay as we all sit down and Gemma next to Lottie as they both chat away. Louis sits next to me smiling, "Baby I think you're family loves me, they might even switch you out for me." 

"Oh really I was about to say the same thing but about your family. I saw the twins cutting you out of pictures probably making room for me." I retaliate back and Louis frowns about to speak before Jay interrupts to make a speech. 

"I just want to wish my boo bear Louis a very happy birthday. I gave birth to my very first baby boy on this day back in 1991 and honestly I would be so lost without him. My rock, my baby, my everything and I don't care how old you are you will always be my boo bear." Louis has tears in his eyes as well as my mum, and Jay, and fine okay I do too. 

Everyone cheers as Louis hugs his mum tightly and after that its all laughs and chats. 

——

"So what did you get him? A dildo?" Gemma asks me as we shop around together. 

"Oh for fucks sake Gemma shut up." I say and she laughs while Lottie snorts. 

"For your information no I did not buy him a dildo, because he doesn't even bottom." Gemma gasps at that and even Lottie looks a little in awe. 

"Wait never mind was surprised but then I remembered who you were, and who Louis was, need any more panties?" My face burns up so fast and Lottie gasps I'm going to kill Gemma. 

"I'm sorry to gasp I'm not judging at all, it's just I didn't need to know about my brothers sex life. We should all go shopping for them together! You should embrace it Harry." Lottie says trying to calm me down.

I punch Gemma in the arm but she still doesn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry Lottie you didn't have to hear that, and honestly can we just pretend you didn't hear it." Lottie nods and smiles at me while Gemma finally stops laughing. 

"I'm sorry H, but you didn't think I wouldn't notice that each time I got new panties one of them just went missing...ten times!" Gemma says and I blush again to be fair I was young discovering my kinks and didn't want to go shopping for panties. 

"Okay Gemma I'm sorry now can we stop talking about it." I groan trying to get my face to return to its normal color. 

"I'm being serious though you should get yourselves a hotel room stay there tonight, then come back in the morning for Christmas, birthday sex is a good gift." She's right but it still feels a little embarrassing to be talking about this with Louis's sister right next to us. 

"For fucks sake when did you get so... outspoken about sex." Gemma shrugs and Lottie speaks up. 

"As much as I hate talking about my brothers sex life she's right I know my brother would appreciate it. I have the number for the closest hotel if you want it?" I sheepishly nod and she pulls out her phone to send me the number. 

"Okay but I need something other then birthday sex, something meaningful I want to let him know I lo-appreciate him." I quickly catch himself and the girls seem to not notice and try to help me out with a gift. 

That's when I see the sports shop that I get the perfect idea, "I've got it." I tell them staring ahead and Gemma seems to see it and gasps before Lottie does the same. 

"He's going to fucking love that!" Lottie says and Gemma agrees. 

—— 

We're all surrounded at the table as Jay lights Louis's birthday cake. His eyes shinning bright from the flame of the candles, and he looks almost like a small child who is having their first birthday party, so innocent and happy. 

He blows out his candles as we all cheer for him. He kisses me on the cheek smiling so wide  as he pulls away, almost like he can feel all the love everyone in this room has for him. 

Gifts come after the cake and so far Phoebe and Daisy gave him some shampoo and body wash while saying he stinks. 

The little twins gave him hand made cards and Louis was so thankful said he was keeping them forever which, I'm sure he will knowing how much Louis loves them. Lottie, Jay, and Fiz both teamed up to get him a brand new console and the newest FIFA game. Louis's eyes shined the brightest shade of blue and anyone could feel the happiness radiating off of him. 

My mum and Gems even gave him a gift which he tried to reject saying they didn't have to it but they insisted, and it was an expensive bottle of cologne that smelled so good. 

Finally it was my turn and everyone kinda just gave us a moment as they all left either to their rooms or the kitchen. 

"Sweetheart you didn't have to get me anything, you're seriously enough." He says sincerely and I kiss him softly but still pull out my gift. 

"Here you go wrapped it all myself." I say proudly while looking at the neatly wrapped gift and he chuckles before trying to tear it apart nicely. 

He finally opens the box which contains a Doncaster Rovers jersey with the name Tomlinson and 28 on the back. 

He smiles so big it might spilt his face apart, "You've really out done it haven't ya, thank you so much darling." 

"Wait Lou there's still something else in the box." Louis digs his hand in pulling out a card he smiles before opening it only to gasp.

"You've got to be kidding right now? There is no fucking way you've just given me these." He stares down at the tickets in his hand in disbelief. 

"Oh yes I did sweet cheeks we're going to see the Doncaster Rovers!" I say and Louis actually tackles me to the ground shouting happily. 

He presses kisses all over my face and I laugh before a loud cough pulls us apart. Both of our mums, Gems, and Lottie are standing there all looking at us with smiles. 

"Mum I'm going to see the Doncaster Rovers!" He squeals like a little kid who just got a brand new toy for Christmas. Jay smiles at him giving him a hug before hugging me and thanking me for making Louis so happy.

Louis has a smile on his face the whole entire rest of the day. I suck him off later that night before bed and he officially declares it as the birthday to remember forever. 

———

Christmas Day is always hectic but the Tomlinson family does not mess around. I figured that quickly as Lottie gave me a schedule with game times and a list of teams. 

Louis explained to me the day before that they have their winter games tournament every year. Every since Lottie and Louis got bored after opening presents they decided to do all sorts of competitions. 

"Okay so the first team is Louis, Fizzy,and Gemma that leaves Harry, the twins, and I. We will be having three competitions, the first one is the scavenger hunt the team to collect all the clues and finish first gets a point. The second competition is wrapping gifts the first team to wrap fifteen different items correctly and properly will get the point. The last competition is trivia and the losers get pied in the face!" Lottie says and everyone groans. 

"Wait why do you get four people?" Fizzy asks and Lottie sighs. 

"Well they're twins so basically one person, and we can't exclude them. They can just tag team as one person one will go one round the other one won't, is that good?" Lottie explains and Fizzy nods as well as everyone else. 

"I'm glad you're all excited, now the first game starts at eight so you have twenty minutes to eat and get ready before the games start. So ready set go!" We all run to the kitchen where my mum and Jay have food ready for us. 

"Oh my you all seem really hungry!" My mum says shocked and Jay laughs. 

"They must be playing their Christmas competitions already. They do it every year before we open gifts." She smiles fondly and so does my mum. 

"We are so going to win, I've got the best team Phoebe, Harry, and Lottie!" Daisy says to Jay and Louis speaks up. 

"Actually you don't have me so it's not the best team sorry Dais." He says smugly and I roll my eyes. Daisy sticks her tongue out at him and Phoebe does too in sync which scares me a bit. 

"This is my first year playing these competitions but I already know my team is going to win." Gemma says proudly and Louis high fives her. 

"I guess we'll just have to see don't we?" Lottie says raising her eyebrow at Gems. I couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said this was probably going to be the last chapter but the chapter was getting really long so I decided to cut them in half so yay one more chapter! Soz for the lack as well :/ thanks for reading xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :)))

"Okay so game plan mum sets up the scavenger hunt for us, but I know Anne has helped her this year as well so we have to think like our mum's." Lottie says as we're huddled on our side of the living room the other team having to stay on their side.

"So who's going first?" Phoebe asks as Lottie explained that only one person can go at a time to find a clue and when they do they must come back to their team and send another player out.

"I think they're sending Gemma first so I'll go." Lottie says and we look over to see Gemma looking us. They're all huddled as well, and Louis smirks over at me before sending me a kiss and I send one back which causes Daisy to slap my arm, and a sharp "Harry focus!" Louis laughs before looking back to his group.

"After me Phoebe you can go, then it's you Harry okay?" We all nod and Lottie pulls away from the huddle "Okay everyone the games will start in 10 seconds let's go!" Lottie shouts before coming back to us.

"On three you say winners ready?" Daisy says as we put all our hands in.

"1...2...WINNERS!" We all shout and the other team looks at us rolling their eyes.

"It's time!" Lottie says and runs over to the start. The scavenger hunt is taking place inside the house where you have to find where the small elf is hidden just by using the ten clues. The house is divided by teams so which ones get their side. The team to find all the clues and the small elf wins.

Gemma is at the start to and then Louis rings the bell before they're running off. Everyone is cheering like crazy as Gemma and Lottie run around the house looking for the first clue letter.

Lottie screams when she finds it and Gemma screams a second later. They both run back and Lottie reads us the clue.

"Christmas morning brings lots of cheer, but this thing brings me cheer every morning."

"I've got it!" Phoebe says and runs off at the same time Fizzy does.

They both run to a placed coffee cup on each side of the house and run back almost at the exact same time.

"Santa makes a list and he checks it twice, I've also got a list check around or you'll miss it." Phoebe reads it out loud and I run off as Louis does to and I look around looking for a list.

I then realize that the list must be hidden somewhere obvious because the clue said I would miss it. I run back to the front by my team to see a list stuck to the picture frame. I run back and Louis is running to the front when I run back to my team.

We're nine clues in and ahead of the other team who still is on their eighth clue. It's Lottie's turn and she hasn't come back with a clue when Gemma runs back with their ninth clue.

Fizzy then leaves and we're head to head again. We're all screaming shouting and then Lottie runs back with the clue, but Fizzy does too. Phoebe runs off to get the last clue and Louis right behind her.

When Phoebe runs back before Louis I'm sure the neighbors can hear us scream. I'm left to find the elf with the last clue being; "Someone secretly loves me, stiff is my spine, and my body is pale, but I'm always ready to tell a tale."

"I've got it!" I run off to Louis's room and I can hear as Louis also running not to far behind. I reach Louis's room and go to his bookshelf.

"Hi baby." Louis says as he walks into his room as well on his side I try hard not to swoon because we are in a game but I can't help it when I turn to see the smile on his face. 

"Stop being cute to distract me." I pout and he laughs. I go back to look for the small elf, it's not placed on top of the book shelf or around it. I then move the books and right behind a big blue book is the small elf smiling at me. 

"Bye loser!" I yell at Louis before running off to the girls and they cheer loudly as I thrust the elf up in the air. Gemma, Lottie and Louis who came back all roll their eyes while we brag. 

—-

"Louis are you even trying? That's terrible!" Lottie shouted at Louis who was now making a sad attempt at trying to wrap a simple small box. 

"Yes Lottie I am, sorry we're not all born with gift wrapping abilities!" He shouts back as he finishes wrapping the gift. We were now in the gift wrapping competition on gift number thirteen this was Louis's first time going as the rules requieres everyone to go at least once. The girls were not happy about it because Louis could not wrap to save his life. 

Felicité was like some pro gift wrapper and the twins we're a little like Louis but still a lot better. I helped wrapped most of them to but we mostly let Felicite do the work. Gemma was like Felicité so was Lottie they definitely have had practice. 

On the last present it's Felicité against Lottie and we're all screaming as they try to wrap a giant tall box. Felicité takes the win and throws the box at Lottie to which then Lottie screams and tackles her.

Louis and I have to pull them apart. Louis grabbing Lottie off of Fizzy and I having to pull Fizzy away from running after Lottie. Both of their hair is all over the place and they're glaring at each other. 

"Okay everyone calm down it's just a game! Felicite apologize for throwing that box, and Lottie apologize for tackling Fiz." Louis says sounding like a dad and my heart swoons. 

"No." They both say in sync and Louis gives them a look and Felicite sighs, "Fine I'm sorry Lots that I threw that box at you, I was just happy we won and being petty." Louis smiles at her and lightly pushes Lottie to speak up. 

"I accept you're apology." Lottie says smiling and Louis clears his throat loudly and she rolls her eyes before continuing, "and I'm sorry as well for tackling you because I was mad."

"Hug! Hug!" Daisy and Phoebe start cheering and we all join until the two girls roll their eyes and hug each other. 

I go over to Louis as the girls all talk as we decided to take a break before the last competition so everyone can calm down. 

"You handled that really well." I say to him as he pulls me into his side his arm sliding around my waist. 

"Well I've basically been their second parent since they were born." He says back smiling at his sisters. 

"You're going to be such a good dad." I say to him and he looks at me a big grin on his face before pressing a kiss on my forehead. 

"We're going to be such good dads." He says softly and I know it might sound crazy because we haven't even been dating for that long, but I just have this gut feeling that Louis and I are forever. We're going to get married, adopt kids, and grow old together. We might both still be young but I couldn't see that future with anyone else but Louis. 

"I love you." I reply back and realize this is the first time I let that slip out and I panic. He smiles so big his eyes have crinkles by them and he looks almost shy but then he says it back, "I love you too baby." 

I kiss him on the mouth a smile forming on my face as I rest my forehead against his and only pull away when I hear everyone in the room gagging. "Stop being so cute I might just throw up." Gemma yells and everyone agrees. 

The last competition is trivia questions. This time we're not in the lead and we're behind two points, with three questions remaining. 

"What is the total number of dots on a dice?" Jays asks all of us the questions as we have fake buzzers. Gemma and Lottie raise they're hand at the same time. 

"Gemma, go on." Jay says and Lottie groans. 

"41!" She says and Jay shakes her head no before moving to Lottie. 

"42!" Lottie says and Jay wait a moment before saying she is correct. 

"Which is the tallest mammal?" She asks next to which Gemma jokingly yells out "Harry!"

Louis and Daisy raise they're hands almost at the exact time again.

"Daisy go ahead." Jay says and Daisy smiles at her.

"A giraffe!" She says and Jay says she's correct which makes us all cheer because we're tied now. 

"Okay so the question that will determine who wins... True or False a clownfish is able to change its gender when it chooses to?" She asks and we all look at her confused. Gemma raises her hand right before me, guess taking risk runs in the family. 

"False." Jay stays silent and stares at her card before breaking the news. 

"That is and I'm sorry to say...incorrect which means the other team wins." Lottie the twins and I scream and jump up and down as the other team sighs and roll their eyes. 

"Okay everyone calm down, stop bragging, and hug each other it is Christmas after all!" Jay says and before I know it I'm in this big group hug with everyone involved. The twins get to open up the prize gift which turns out to be chocolates and a stuffed cat.

"Harry we want you to have this." The twins say as the come over to me a few seconds later with the gray colored stuffed cat. 

"Wait really?" My heart swells at the idea that Louis's family loves me and is accepting me. 

"Yeah you played really good out there, and you kept encouraging us to keep moving." Daisy says and Phoebe nods before speaking. 

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we all really like you and hope you and Louis get married." She says and I blush feeling fluttered that they would want me to marry their brother. 

"Thank you so much girls, it really means a lot I'm going to keep this cat safe." I hug both of them and put the stuffed cat near me so I wouldn't forget it. They run off to their phones after that.

"I can't believe we lost." Louis pouts as he sits next to me on the couch.

"It's okay babe you'll beat us next year." It slips out of my mouth what if Louis doesn't even want me anymore next year. He must sense the panic in my eyes because he rubs my thigh and kisses the side of my face.

"Yeah next year." He whispers and our attention is pulled back to everyone as Jay announces its present time. 

—-

"Thank you so much Harry!" The twins say before running to me and hugging me. I had just gave them their present which was different make up stuff since Louis told me they were into that. 

I had given Fizzy a gift card for a fancy clothing store and Lottie a gift card for makeup. They're  both incredibly thankful which makes my nervous settle because I thought they would hate it. Jay's present is last and she gasps when Daisy reads "To Jay, From Harry" 

"Oh dear! Harry you shouldn't have." Jay says and I just smile at her as I stand up to give her the present anyway. She opens it and gasps tears forming in her eyes. 

"Harry you are so sweet this is so lovely! I love it so much." She says and shows everyone the heart shaped locket that inside has a picture of younger Louis in black and white. 

 

"Thank you Harry." Jay says sincerely as she hugs me and I hug her back feeling bubbly that she loved the gift. Louis is staring at us fond on full mode. 

"Keep him." She says to Louis next and he grins before wrapping his arm around my waist, and pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

Louis had gotten my mum a locket similar to the one I gotten Jay only that it had been a picture of me instead. She had the same reaction as Jay and they both gushed over how good we are to them. 

 

He got Gemma a pair of some fancy expensive  sunglasses. Gemma almost screamed and thanked him like crazy. 

I give Louis his present which was new boxer briefs and if it's because I thought they would look sexy on him well no one has to know. Apart from that I got him a photo album of the photos we've taken or I've taken of him these past months, he almost cried and lastly just a hoodie he said he wanted once in the mall. 

Once all the gifts are opened and everyone settles down to drink tea and eat some cookies, Louis pulls me outside a gift in his hand. It's cold outside but I can feel Louis's warmth radiating off of him. The sun also happens to be setting already and leaves the sky with light pink colors. 

I pull my jacket tighter and Louis looks so cute in his beanie and a oversized jacket making him seem smaller. He kisses me before saying anything pulling me in closer with a hand on my lower back. He licks my bottom lip and slips his tongue in to meet mine. The kiss is enough to make me feel warmer instantly as my body always responds to Louis fast. 

He pulls away and rest his forehead on mine just staring into my eyes. He rubs our noses together and I can't help but giggle and he does the same. 

"I've got a gift for you baby." He pulls away completely and fiddles with the gift in his hands almost like he was nervous. He finally gives me the gift, the red wrapping paper is cute with glitter on it, which was obviously done by him as it's a little wrinkly, but the fact that he put work into it makes my heart melt. 

"You really didn't have to babe." He just shakes his head and pushes the gift in my hands trying to encourage me to open it. I slowly open it and it's a small black velvet box and my breath hitches. I open the box to find a beautiful sliver rose ring. 

"Listen H, I pulled you away because I wanted this to be us, and also so you don't feel pressured, and maybe a little so I wouldn't be embarrassed if you say no. I know we've only been dating for a while but this relationship we have I've never felt anything like it. I've never been so in love with someone like the way I am with you, you drive me insane. I can never stop thinking about you my brain is always on a constant loop of Harry. I love your smile, your laugh, and the way you light rooms up just by being yourself. You're so kind to everyone, and you're just so perfect to me Harry. That's why I'm giving you this promise ring because it's a symbol of my love, the love that I'm promising to give you always, the love I promise to always belong to you. I totally understand if this is too soon and you don't want to wear it but I couldn't help myself. I love you Harry." My heart is racing and my cheeks are covered in tears and Louis has tears in his eyes as well. 

"It's beautiful Louis." I say my voice shaky and stare at it before continuing trying to find my voice. 

"I love you Louis, so fucking much. I feel the exact same way boo, and by me taking this ring I want you to remember it's also my promise to love you just as equally." I hug Louis tightly and press kisses all over his face. He then slips the ring onto my left ring finger and he kisses my hand before letting my hand drop. 

He wraps his arms around me and it's a silent peaceful moment. Both of us so wrapped up in each other sharing warmth between us, as we stare at the sunset and hope this love is infinite. 

———

Once the babies are put to sleep and the twins are also in their rooms, Lottie brings out a bottle of tequila and some rum. 

"My god Lottie." Jay says but proceeds to grab shot glasses anyway. After a few shots Jay and Anne call it a night and leave which leaves Gemma, Lottie, Louis, and I alone at the table. 

"Okay so how about a we play never have I ever." Gemma says and after that it's a bit of a blur. I learn a lot of unnecessary things about Gemma like when Lottie says, "Never have I ever had a threesome." and she was the only one to drink. I almost threw up as they all laughed and cheered her on. 

Louis has crashed a car before which makes me nervous for the ride back home, and Lottie has kissed a guy ten years older than her which outrages Louis. The night is full of laughs and finding out weird things about each other but it makes me feel like this was meant to be like our family just fits just like Louis and I. 

I feel really light and realize I'm drunk and Lottie and Gemma are both just as drunk. Lottie is leaning into Gemma's shoulder as they sing at the top of their lungs along to Mariah Carey's all I want for Christmas. 

Louis is pressed next to me at the table he's the only one who is just tipsy and not completely drunk. He's got an arm around my chair and is staring at me as I try to serenade him. 

The song ends and Lottie is still humming along with her head now on the table eyes half shut. I suddenly feel just as tired and I move closer to Louis. He giggles as I dig my nose into his neck my hair probably tickling his neck. 

"Let's get this hair up darling, shall we?" He asks me and I nod yes before he's grabbing my face gently to pull me away from his neck. He runs his fingers through my hair pulling it into a bun, before taking the hair tie that's placed around my wrist and ties the hair into place. 

"You're so good to me." I kiss him on the cheek and go back to laying against him. He chuckles and pets my back. A few minutes have passed and my eyes feel heavier the sound of Louis breathing only making me feel more relaxed. I can still hear Gemma singing but not Lottie which means she probably passed out on the table. 

"Alright time for bed H." Louis says trying to wake me up. I groan at the thought of moving but sleeping does sound great. 

"Okay." I whisper and sit straight up in the chair. He moves to get Gemma and Lottie up as well and tells me he will be right back when he gets them to bed. He has to hold Lottie against him but Gemma seems fine enough to make it to her bed. 

Louis comes back a few minutes later as I'm half asleep in the chair. He quickly scoops me up and a loud laugh leaves my mouth. 

"What's so funny?" He asks and it only makes me laugh more. 

"I just forget how strong you are because you're so tiny." I giggle out and Louis scoffs. 

"Oh give me a break I'm big. Besides you already know what I don't make up in height I make up in size." He says teasingly and I throw my head back in laughter. 

"Okay baby I need you to be quiet now remember everyone is sleeping." He says after laughing with me. 

I pretend to zip up my mouth and throw the key down the stairs and Louis fondly rolls his eyes. The door to his room is already open so he carries me onto the bed laying me down gently. I sigh feeling happy to be in bed as Louis closes the door. 

"Daddy will you please fuck me." I blurt out and Louis laughs which is mean because I'm suddenly feeling very horny and it's no laughing matter. 

"Baby come on you can't even stand straight do you think that's a good idea." He says back as he pulls off his shirt as he now stands by his drawer. 

"I don't need to stand straight for you to fuck me." I whine and he finally walks over to the bed in only his briefs and unbuttons my jeans. He pulls them down and I can't help but whine because it feels like he's teasing. He takes off my shirt and then kisses me gently as I try to deepen the kiss he pulls away. 

"Fuck you're making this so hard, but we can't not when you're like this baby I'll feel bad." He says hotly against my lips and I pout. 

"I could be making other things hard if you would let me." I say back and he sighs before helping me get under the covers. Maybe he was right because right when I'm under the covers I'm instantly asleep. 

—-  
The next day I wake up to Louis gently shaking me. I instantly feel the hangover but Louis is right by my side a bottle of water and pills on hand. 

"Morning." He says as I drink some of the water before popping the pills into my mouth. 

"Morning Lou, fuck does my head hurt I didn't even think I drank that much." My head is pounding and thankfully Louis gave me water for the cotton mouth. 

"Oh baby you did, do you even remember when you told everyone you love your daddy while stroking my arm." My face flushes red and Louis can’t help but take the piss out of it and laughs. 

“Yeah it was pretty hilarious I doubt the girls will remember you were all so wasted. You’re mum came by and told me her and Gemma, we’re leaving soon so if I could please get you ready and up to say goodbye. So let’s do that c’mon then get dressed.” He says as he stands up to get dressed as well. I groan but do what he says anyway. 

“I’ll miss you so much baby, you make sure to call me alright. Stay safe and drink plenty of water and tell Niall I love him and miss him. I love you baby.” My mum says all in one go as she caress my face and I smile before kissing her on the cheek and letting her pull me into a warm embrace. She moves onto Louis as Gemma comes up to me. 

She’s hiding behind the big sunglasses Louis gave her, her hair still a mess which means she was having a hangover just as bad. 

“Goodbye little bro, I’ll miss you. You need to step it up and text or call me more often, I love you dork. Also I really hope you and Louis get married although to be honest everyone already agreed you will, but please do because I’ve never seen you so happy. I want you to stay this happy and if Louis fucks it up you know I’m here to beat him up. Or if you just need a shoulder to cry on I’m also here now enough with this sap I have a headache and need sleep so I’m out bitch.” Gemma says and I hug her tightly pressing a kiss to her as Mum says she heard that and Gemma gets scolded for swearing in front of the smallest twins. 

Gemma and Lottie promise to stay in touch. Which makes Louis and I look at them suspiciously because they were surely going to talk behind our backs. They just laugh and whisper something to each other. We all wave goodbye towards them as mum drives away. 

—- 

"You look so good in this." Louis whispers hotly into ear as we wait in line to be let into the game. I was wearing his jersey from his soccer team with the lettering in bold and black Tomlinson and 28 on the back. 

I just smile innocently at him as my cheeks feel hotter and he kisses the back of my neck. "Just you wait till we get back to the hotel." He whispers again before pulling away completely acting like he wasn't the biggest tease of all time. 

The Doncaster Rovers end up winning and Louis is incredibly happy. He picks me up and spins me around when the buzzer announces the end of the game. Everyone around us is cheering and Louis has crinkles by his eyes. He looks so good in his jersey I bought him and I can't believe how lucky I am to have him in my life, to be his and for him to be mine. 

Louis decides to go to the pub where we eat and only drink a few drinks. He talks to a few lads who were wearing a jersey like his. He introduces me as his boyfriend with so much pride that it makes me love him impossibly more. The whole time he talks to them he intertwines our feet. 

Some guy who doesn’t seem to notice Louis, eyes me up from the corner of the pub. I look away and try not to make eye contact but he doesn’t seem to take the hint because he’s then walking over to me. 

“Hey there, I’m Henry.” He’s tall with brown hair and brown eyes and he’s pretty muscular but can’t compare to my Louis. I feel Louis tense up as he was in the middle of a conversation, probably noticing the guy. 

“I couldn’t help myself I just saw your beautiful face and had to come say hello.” I almost cringe because I now knew Louis’s full attention was on him, because he was now silent as the guys were in their own conversation now. 

“Yeah I think he’s quiet beautiful too, I’m Louis his boyfriend.” Louis says before wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side. Henry just rolls his eyes and walks away which makes Louis laugh. 

“Let’s get back to the hotel yeah?” He asks me and I nod. 

We’re back in the hotel as Louis kisses me slipping his tongue into my mouth as he pushes me up against the wall. 

He grinds down against me making us both moan in pleasure. He slips his hand under the jersey I was wearing and presses his fingers into my hips. 

“Fuck you look so hot in my clothes baby.” He says as he sucks on my sweet spot under my jaw. My toes curl as he keeps marking me up and talking dirty. He moves us over to the bed and let’s me straddle him where I can feel his cock near my bum. 

“Tell me what you need darling.” We’re both so hard and I whine because we’re both still fully clothed. 

“You’re cock please daddy it’s been so long since I’ve had your cock.” Louis let’s out a moan at that and nods and guides my hands to pull off his shirt. 

I go to pull mine off but Louis stops me, “No please keep it on its such a turn on, but of course only if you want to baby.” I nod and ask him to take off his jeans. 

I move off of him and he pulls of his jeans and boxers his cock fully hard and on display. My mouth waters as I take off my jeans as well. Louis helps me midway and then kisses my cock through my panties and up to my chest. He then slowly slips my panties off kissing my thighs as he slips them off. 

“Can I suck you off first please daddy I wanna taste.” I beg as Louis kisses the inner part of my thigh.

“Of course you can doll.” He stands back up as he waits for me to get on my knees. 

I look up at him his eyes a dark blue as he looks down at me. I smile at him before licking the tip of his dick and he moans. I then lick the underside of it until I finally wrap my lips around his length. I sink all the way until I’m almost touching his slight pubic hair by his naval. I cover the rest with my hand before setting my self at a pace. 

Louis is moaning above me, “Princess you don’t know how lucky I am, how many eyes I saw checking you out, and I’m the only one who gets to have you like this.” He says a bit breathless as I continue to give him a blow job. 

I moan around him as he says that and he pulls the hair near my neck. “If you want me to fuck you I need you to stop now I won’t last long.” He says and I continue anyway but pull away when I know he’s about to cum. 

“Baby you’re such a tease.” Louis says as he catches his breath but goes over to his suitcase to pull out a bottle of lube anyway. 

“Condom or no condom?” He asks as I lay in the bed waiting for him. 

“No condom want you to cum inside me.” Louis groans as he practically runs back over to me. 

He squeezes lube onto his fingers and kisses me before opening me up with one finger. He has two fingers inside me when he starts rubbing my prostate and I moan loudly. 

He sticks three and let’s me get use to it before asking me if I’m ready which I nod instantly too. He presses in slowly before completely bottoming out. The stretch burns but it feels so good and I feel so full. 

“You’re so big, I feel so full and so good daddy please move.” Louis starts his thrust slowly before grabbing my hips and starts to pound into me. 

His cock pressing against my prostate almost every time as he changes his angle. “You look so good in my jersey, letting everyone know who you belong to fuck you’re so good.” He kisses me as he keeps thrusting it’s messy but it’s enough to make me feel so close. 

He throws my legs over his shoulders and thrust in even deeper and harder. I’m sure the people next to us can definitely hear but I can’t even care at the moment. 

“Can I cum please daddy.” I ask as my toes curl and I know I’m so close just need Louis to tell me it’s okay to. 

“Yeah princess you’ve been such a good boy for daddy cum for me.” He pushes in a few more times before I cum. He cums almost at the exact same time his cum shooting into me. He pulls out once he catches his breath and his cum starts leaking out of me. 

“I’m sorry daddy your jersey is ruined.” I pout at the cum covered jersey. 

“It’s okay baby I’m sure it will be off after a wash. We can worry about it later right now I need some cuddles.” He pulls me into his arms and I rest against his chest. I feel so tired as I kiss Louis’s chest. 

“I love you.” We say at the same time and laugh. 

“I really do love you Harry so much.” Louis says before kissing the top of my head. 

“And I really love you Louis.” My eyes flutter close as I feel so happy and loved. From that moment I knew Louis was going to be my husband. The person who I adopt kids with and get to buy a house together, and have our families be super close. The person I grow old with, my best friend who I cry on, who makes me laugh until my insides hurt, and the person who holds me and loves me unconditionally till death.

“Louis I never hated you.” I whisper to him as I remember how we started and he hums half asleep but still understanding, probably thinking about the same thing because that’s just how in sync we are. 

“Harry I still know you meant to hit me in the face with that soccer ball.” He says sleepily and I nudge him slightly with my elbow but then immediately kiss his neck. I close my eyes deciding to worry about the now drying cum after a nap. Louis was already sleeping as his soft breaths left his mouth. He looked so beautiful his hair messy and a little damp from sweating, but he still looked amazing and I feel so lucky. I’m so in love with Louis Tomlinson and only hoped to become a Tomlinson in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndd that’s the end! I don’t know if that was a good ending but I tried. I am also sorry I lacked and had originally tried to post this chapter on Christmas Day but I just got time so can we pretend it’s still Christmas thank you so much for reading this fic I’ve had fun writing it I’m sad it’s over :( I love you all sm!!xxx 
> 
> *Btw let me know if I should write another fic I had this other idea it would be a fic about Lottie and Harry being best friends and Louis is Lottie’s older brother who Harry fancies and Lottie tries to get them to date *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable cheers and please leave kudos and comments encourages me to keep writing. x


End file.
